Rosa & Thief
by FantasiesEscapeFromReality
Summary: Jesse Mccree had just returned from a long hunt for a bounty and had intended on keeping to himself at the bar, but when a woman comes in seeking directions to a place from her childhood-Jesse finds himself reliving days from his time in Blackwatch twenty years ago.
1. The Guessing Game

Jesse Mccree sat alone at a random bar in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Back from a job he felt weary but wasn't ready to go back to his little shack and sleep, so instead he was keeping himself out of the rain, out of trouble and awake by drinking whiskey by himself. It was the dead hour, where the bar was mostly empty-the party animals gone but the stragglers still hanging around and no one bothered anyone else while some soft music drifted through the speakers. He nodded as the bartender offered him the whiskey bottle, waving his fingers so the man would leave it beside him, as he poured the brown liquid into his glass he heard the door open but didn't bother to look.

Satisfied with the amount Jesse put the bottle down and lifted the glass to his lips and sipped, the liquid fire warming him as it traveled through him. He held the glass up to his eyes and inspected the neat liquid inside, sighing to himself as the song changed, and a body appeared two seats down from him.

"Oh, nothing for me thanks, just waiting out the storm." The voice was female, out of habit Jesse glanced over to see a short woman wearing a leather jacket climb up on the seat and place her arms on the bar. The woman reached up and removed her glasses from her face, shrugging off her jacket as the bartender spoke, making her stop.

"Shelter is for customers only." The big man growled, jerking his thumb to the door as lightning flashed fiercely.

"I'm guessing directions cost too huh?" The woman asked coolly, sliding her jacket back into place as the bartender nodded silently. "Alright, well, ain't got the cash to wait this out."

"I got ya." Jesse said, nodding to the bartender as the man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ladies choice." Jesse raised the glass in his hand as a salute and took another long sip.

"Care to share yours cowboy?" The woman smiled, sliding off her stool and coming to sit by Jesse as the bartender placed a small, squat glass in front of Jesse.

"Long as you can't outdrink me." Jesse smirked, pouring her some of the whiskey until she stopped him.

"No worries there-Whoa, whoa, that's enough partner! You tryin to share or kill me?" She laughed as she slid the glass over to her.

"Names Mccree," Jesse held out his good arm to her and she shook it awkwardly, "Jesse Mccree."

"Sarah." The woman smiled back and lifted her glass, taking a small sip. "So is it just for looks?"

"What?"

"Your outfit, or are you a real cowboy?" The woman asked, her eyes flowing from Jesse's hat to his boots, taking it all in. "Shouldn't you be out wrangling some bad hombres?"

"What do you think is payin' for your drinks darlin?" He chuckled, removing his peacekeeper revolver from his hip holster and laid it on the bar, making the woman cough in surprise. When she gathered her composure, she whistled in admiration, pointing to it she asked.

"May I?"

"Sure, just let me empty it first." Before Jesse could pick the gun back up the woman scoffed and grabbed it, emptying it without the need of explanation, much to Jesse's surprise.

"Oh, please cowboy, not my first firearm." She laughed and handed him the bullets before closing it back and inspected it, careful to not point it at anyone or put her finger on the trigger.

"You said you needed directions?" Jesse asked, watching her carefully as she turned the gun over gently and ran her fingers over the metal, taking extra care to keep the trigger clear.

"Yeah...but I doubt this place looks the same." She laughed and looked down the gun as if she was going to shoot the bottle on the shelf in front of her. "I was here years ago, wanted to visit a place I remember." She hummed and a distant look crossed her face as she laid the revolver back on the bar, barrel pointing away from them both.

"You weren't kidding about the firearms." He chuckled, watching as she blinked herself back to the present. "Someone taught you well."

"Yeah..." The woman sighed and picked up her glass, the same distant look appearing again. "Sure did." She tipped the glass back and took the rest of the drink as a shot before standing up and tapping the bar. "Care to share a lil more? I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while," she looked over her shoulder to the door as the rain pounded down. Jesse dipped his hat in acknowledgment as the woman wandered off to the jukebox across the bar.

Jesse poured the same amount back into her glass and picked up his own for a drink when the soft music disappeared from the speakers, as the glass touched his cracked lips a new song started and he recognized it, feeling annoyance he looked over his shoulder. The woman was leaning against the jukebox, looking down inside it, her leather jacket pulled up and showing the curve of her back as a guitar riff sounded through the speakers, making a few people look up and glance around.

"Turn that shit off," Jesse growled, hearing the singer starts singing, the woman shifting slowly, lazily dancing.

 _Man, it's a hot one / Like seven inches from the midday sun / Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone / But you stay so cool_

"Oh, come on cowboy." The woman chuckled, turning and leaning against the jukebox so she faced him as he turned to glare at her. "Humor me for a song or two. Wouldn't have pegged you for a music hater." She pushed off the jukebox and slowly danced, shifting her hips from side to side.

"I like music just fine," Jesse growled, turning back to the bar, gripping whiskey bottle. "Just not that song."

 _My muñequita / My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa / You're my reason for reason / The step in my groove, yeah._

"It reminds you of something." The woman guessed, still dancing to herself, eyes closed. "It does me too." She slid her jacket off her shoulders as she slowly turned. "So, which is it Mccree?"

"What," Jesse growled, suddenly regretting to help the woman.

"The memory...is it good or bad?"

"First one, then the other," Jesse grunted, taking a long sip before sitting his drink down and looking back at her. "What about you?"

"Same." She chuckled, turning once and coming back to the bar, sliding onto the stool as Jesse looked her over. She was dressed a little odd but not much ever shocked Jesse anymore. Her shirt wans't much at all, a small red belly shirt with a ruffle around the top and arms, two red cords going up and tieing behind her head, leaving her stomach uncovered until her black skinny jeans near her navel.

"So why torture yourself, and me with you?" He asked, sliding her the other glass as she tapped her heel on the stool.

 _And if you said, "This life ain't good enough." / I would give my world to lift you up / I could change my life to better suit your mood / Because you're so smooth_

"Because," she chuckled and looked at him sideways, lifting her glass to her lips. "We'd run out of things to talk about otherwise," Jesse grunted as the music continued, he struggled to keep himself in the present, instead of melting into his memories as Sarah tapped along quietly with the beat. "Let's play a game." She said smirking as Jesse finished off his glass and picked up the bottle.

"What game?"

"A guessin game."

"Don't like guesssin games."

"Humor me some more cowboy." She laughed, "We'll make it interesting hm?" She gently took the bottle from him and finished pouring the last of the bottle in her cup before waving it at the bartender for pick up but he ignored her, turning his back to her. "We take turns guessing the memory, and if we get it wrong we drink."

"What if we get it right?" Jesse asked, not really interested but he had nothing better to do.

"I dunno, what would you want if you win?" He glanced over at her as she sipped on her whiskey.

"You tell me where you wanna visit. What do you want?"

"You tell if you know someone, someone I'm looking for." She propped her hand up on the bar, holding up her head. Jesse cocked an eyebrow at her, "I've not seen them in a long time, but I have one photo of them."

"Six guesses a piece sound fair to you darlin?" Jesse watched as Sarah gave him a wary look before sitting down her whiskey and smiling softly, nodding her consent to the terms. Jesse whistled to the bartender and tapped the bottle against the bar. "We're gunna need another." He told the tender as he walked over. "Alright Sarah, shoot." He turned in his stool until he was slightly facing her, watching as she fiddled with the glass in her hands in thought, lips pressing together in a half pout.

 _And it's just like the ocean under the moon / Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you / You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah / Gimme your heart, make it real / Or else forget about it_

"You..." She pointed at him, raising an eyebrow. "Got cheated on, walked in on your woman...wife maybe...doing her lover to this song." Jesse scoffed, raised an eyebrow back at her as her look turned cocky. "Don't tell me I won already?"

"Drink." Jesse smiled, shaking his head as his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Damn." Sarah murmured before sipping a long one of her whiskey and shaking her head. "Your turn."

"You got drunk with some girlfriends and partied to this song all night, but you also remember waking up sick, so while you feel sexy listening to it, you keep yourself in check."

"Ha!" She laughed and shook her head, tapping his glass with her blue painted nails. "Drink cowboy." She watched as Jesse raised his glass to her and drank, she put her hands under her chin. "Hmm...with a reaction like you had-its gotta be woman related." She kept her head forward but looked over at him. "You fell for a woman, but found out she was married."

"You suck at this game." Jesse laughed again, sliding her glass into her hand as she turned to face him, face scrunching up in annoyance as she crossed her legs. "You seem set that mine involves messin around with a woman," He put his right foot on her stool and leaned on the bar, watching her as she drank her punishment. "So maybe your tryin to deflect? You got cheated on, and walked into them dancing to this song."

"Cheated on yes, a few times-" She admitted, sighing heavily, her eyes looking at Jesse's knee beside her, her expression turning sad and heartbroken. Just as Jesse was about to apologize, her green eyes snapped up and locked with his brown ones as a smile spread across her nude colored lips. "Drink, cause it has nothing to do with the song."

"Damn darlin you had me goin there, I thought I won." He chuckled and took the rest of the whiskey in the glass and looked around for the bartender who had disappeared without bringing the new bottle. "Your turn sugar."

"Alright..." She pursed her lips together in thought, her leg slightly bouncing with the beat to the song. "If I didn't know better, you were trying to tell me the song has nothing to do with a woman...does this mean it involves a man?" She turned her head slightly and looked Jesse's face over as his mouth came open a little in shock and his eyes widened.

"Whoa now," He held up a hand as Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. "Now it ain't like that. I like women, I was just-"

"Alright, ok, ok, I get it." She laughed and sipped from her glass again before sliding it to Jesse's metal arm on the bar. "Looks like we're really sharing now." She smiled as Jesse wrapped his metal hand around the glass and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happens when we run out of whiskey?"

"Shall we call it a draw?"She asked.

"Jesse Mccree doesn't end things in a draw," Jesse smirked. "We need a tiebreaker."

"HHmmm..." She pursed her lips together and tapped a finger to the side of her head. "We could do a bonus round."

"Oh?"

"We tell each other the memory, saddest experience wins?" She shrugged as Jesse twisted the glass in circles.

"Sounds boring," Jesse mumbled, picking up the glass and taking the last of the whiskey in a large shot and turning the glass upside down. "No thanks Doll." He stood up, digging out some cash from his wallet and tossing it on the bar before looking down at her, "Thanks for the company. Hope you find who your lookin for."

"Thanks for putting up with me Mr. Mccree." Sarah smiled and stood, shrugging on her jacket and adjusting it.

"Just call me Mccree." He dipped his hat and earned a laugh from her, he smiled to himself as he walked over to the doors, holding it open for her as she stepped through, looking up at the sky, dark with clouds. "You said you wanted to visit a place right? Do you remember the street name? Or what it looked like?"

"Oh," She smiled as she zipped the front of her jacket up, covering herself. "It was a little rental house." She put her hands inside the jackets pockets and looked down at her feet. "I went there for a vacation once. Wanted to see if it was available. But," She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as the wind blew through the street and stirred it. "It was so long ago, I'd say it was torn down by now. It used to be on the outskirts of town but I didn't see it on my way in."

"How long ago?" Jesse asked, stepping in front of her to shield her from the wind as it picked up, his poncho shaking and the edges of his hat moving slightly.

"Years...I guess it's been close to twenty years now."

"Twenty huh? Just how old are you?" He asked, turning his head to the side, looking her in the face.

"Jess Mccree." Sarah gave him a mocking shocked look and put a hand to her chest as if she was offended. "You never ask a lady her age!"

"Over Forty then." Jesse said flatly, "Only women that are forty and over make a deal of hidin' their age." He jumped back though as Sarah kicked at him, just barely missing his left kneecap, her face flushed pink in the cheeks.

"Thirty-six! You asshole!" She snapped. "I was sixteen the last time I was here!" Jesse barked out a hearty laugh as she crossed her arms and turned away from him in a huff.

"I'm sorry Darlin I was only teasin." He turned her around easily by her shoulders and smiled down at her. "Don't be mad~," he teased as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "Aw now don't be like that," he smiled as she opened one eye and looked at him, he offered up an apologetic look, leaning down until he was looking up at her. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a goofy smile, cracking her angry pout into a snickering grin as she shook her head. "Can ya tell me what you remember what was on the way to the place?"

"I-I guess so, but we never finished our game?"

"Oh darlin I already won." Jesse smirked, tipping his hat up with his gloved index finger.

"Excuse you?" She laughed, her brows knitting together in confusion. "You never guessed right why the song makes me sad and happy."

"You fell for a guy," Jesse explained, turning away from her and slowly stepping away. "I'm guessing at a dance-which is where a lot of lil girls fall in love, and he ghosted on you. Leavin you wantin more like a lovesick pup." He waved his mechanical index finger. "That's why it makes you happy and sad. You're happy-remembering him dancin...probably making a damn fool of himself-and when you remember how he ghosted you-it makes you sad that there wasn't more."

"How did you?" Sarah's mouth hung open in shock, following after him quickly.

"Easy," Jesse grinned, lighting a cigar and looking down at her as she caught up and walked beside him. "I don't much like loosin.."

"That makes no sense Mccree."

"The way you were a dancing around in there.." he nodded with his chin to the bar as they walked away. "Didn't fit a woman who was fulfilled or taken, those kinds of women dance different. The way you move, you're in search of him aren't ya?" He looked down at her without turning his head, taking a draw of his cigar. "That's why you came back after so long ain't it?"

"Not quite," Sarah chuckled, "But I'll give you the win. I'm actually here on business. But I won't say the idea of finding him again didn't influence my choice to come back."

"I see," Jesse murmured as they turned a corner and started down a new street. Ahead there was shouting and hollering, making Jesse slow down and hold his mechanical hand up in front of Sarah, making her stop. "Hold up now, looks like we got trouble.."

"Trouble?" Sarah echoed, peeking around the large man's arm that blocked her view. Ahead was six men of various sizes, painted in neon colors in the shape of skulls and bones as they destroyed a building's front. Jesse tensed and used his outstretched hand to move her behind him. "Jesse?"

"Here." Jesse grunted and removed his hat, pressing it down on her head, covering her eyes. "Hold this for me darlin, I gotta reload." He opened up his revolver and filled it with shells, before closing it back and putting it in his holster. Taking her hand, he stopped her from removing his hat. "Keep it on, and keep your head down." He wrapped her in the bright red fabric of his cloth and smiled down at her as she peeked up at him from around the rim of the hat. "It's a good look on ya."

"What is it with me and cowboys." She laughed and dipped the hat back down so it covered her eyes and face as Jesse tugged on her hand, leading her toward the men.

"Hey~" One man yelled at the sound of the clicks on the pavement of Sarah's heels. "What we got here?" He came closer to Jesse who ignored him, pulling y/n behind him. "A cowboy and a lil la galla..." Jesse pulled Sarah's hand and made her speed up a bit.

"Whoa, where's the rush cabron?" Another man called out as two men cut off Jesse's path, making y/n bump into him and grip his shirt. "How much for how much?" The man pulled on the poncho and made Sarah flinch into Jesse's back, keeping her head down and silent.

"Sorry boys, this one's mine." Jesse chuckled in a friendly manner, one hand wrapping around Sarah's shoulder and the other resting on his hip by his gun. "And we best be getting on, its awful late and we're dog tired." He winked and tried to side step to the right but the guy put his hand on Jesse's chest as the men lined up, looking menacing.

"Come on now Jefé, don't chu want your girl to make a lil money?" the guy asked, smirking. This guy seemed liked the leader, stepping up beside the guy who had blocked Jesse's attempt to sidestep. "I know its late, but we'll be quick with her." The guy grinned, makkng the neon printed green skull on his face stretch, "Is she trained?"

"Trained?" Jesse asked, watching as the men circled them a little more tightly, his grip on Sarah's shoulder tightened.

"Yeah...you know." Green skull chuckled and it erupted laughter from the group. "To take multiple guys at once?"

"Now that ain't no way to be talkin about a lady, especially in front of her." Jesse snapped, his hand resting on his revolver as he glared at Green skull. "Now, how about you let us mosey on huh?"

After a moment Green Skull sucked his teeth and snapped his fingers, signaling his crew to let them through, which caused backlash and complaint as Jesse pulled Sarah through.

"Oh, but wait!" Green Skull laughed, making Jesse turn to look at him, gently and silently urging Sarah to get behind him once more. "There's six guns here..." he pulled out a pistol and held it to Jesse, ready to shoot. "And you only got one."

There were three seconds of intense silence before a flurry of gunshots. Jesse stood rigid, revolver in hand as the barrel smoked.

"One's all I need." Jesse said as there were thumps, he opened the revolver and the shells fell from their holes as he reloaded. There was an deafening silence as he did, Sarah tried to pull the hat off to see what happened but Jesse pushed the hat over her face to keep her from seeing the men and grabbed her arm, pulling her further down the road. Once he was satisfied with the distance, he let go of her and took the hat off. "Sorry about that darlin'. Didn't want ya t see that mess."

Sarah's face was a little flushed as Jesse took back his cover and wrapped it around him before replacing his hat on his head, smiling down at her.

"Now, what was that about you and cowboys?" He asked, watching as she blinked herself back from thought.

"Hu-oh..." she laughed and ran her hands through her hair to fix it. "The guy, the one I'm looking for...he was big into Cowboys too."

"You got a name for this mystery man?" Jesse asked as they both went back to walking.

"Yes and no. "

"Pardon?" Jesse asked, seriously confused.

"We never exchanged actual names but we had nicknames for one another." Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, eyes growing distant.

"What was yours?" Jesse asked, trying to bring her back.

"Rosa." she laughed, "He would call me all sorts of names but the one that stuck was Rosa." A sweet smile crossed her lips at a memory long since past and Jesse could see how the name could stick.

"And his?" Jesse asked as he stepped off the pavement and onto a dirt road that lead to the outskirts of town that was mainly occupied by homes and rental houses.

"Thief."


	2. American Honey

Jesse stopped short, the spurs on his boots clinking with the movement, the dark sky grumbled with thunder as Sarah kept walking and soon passed him, when she realized he wasn't walking with her she looked back at him.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked, sticking a finger in his left ear and twisting.

"Thief." Sarah said louder and more clearly. "If only you knew the story behind that name." She laughed and Jesse felt his heart beat hard with the sound. "But I won't bore you with that old story." She turned on her heel and stopped short. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, catching up to her, looking for a threat.

"The church!" she pointed to the distance where a church laid in ruins, sections of the wall crumbling down, the stain glass windows destroyed in several spots, the large wooden doors destroyed and pulled from their hinges to reveal the barren inside. "It's falling apart...I went there once to experience a worship, it was beautiful." She walked closer to it and Jesse followed a bit behind her, watching her carefully as she approached the building. "Things really have changed over the years."

"Was this place near the one you wanted to visit?" Jesse asked, tilting his hat up to see the bell hanging lopsided in the tower above.

"Sorta, it was within walking distance of it," Sarah explained as she picked up a small rock that had once been part of the wall and turned it over in her hand's as she closed her eyes. "I remember leaving the house," she turned slightly and gripped the stone in her hands. "And walking for a while, when I saw the tower from a small hill." she opened her eyes and walked several feet to the left, looking behind the church to a hill in the distance. "I think that's it." She pointed and looked over her shoulder to Jesse who was also looking up the hill. "Do you know what's past there?"

"A couple run down places, an old hotel and my little shack," Jesse explained as he walked closer. "Other than that, it's just woods and brush, well besides the—"

"The field with the lone tree." She finished for him, eyes distant as her mind wandered back to another time. "Behind the hotel, there was a large field with nothing within eyesight but a large tree. I loved that tree." A smile crossed her lips as she took in a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Sorry to keep spacing out, I keep seeing ghosts from my time here and they fascinate me."

"Ghosts?" Jesse said, sounding uncertain. "What do you mean ghosts?"

"Not actual spirits," She laughed, sensing his unease, stepping over to the stone steps of the church and placing the rock on a dusty spot that was still intact. "Just memories so vivid I can see them." She stepped back from the steps and gestured to the door. "I remember the father of this church, he was a kind man, always had sweets for the kids who played around here." She kept stepping backwards, "There was a little brown haired girl who always wore a bright green ribbon in her hair, she would sing in Spanish and dance around me when she saw me."

Jesse watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, her leather jacket rubbing together from the movement. She was looking up the hill again, a look of soft determination in her face as she rested her weight on her heels, one hip slightly dipped. Jesse took the cigar from his lips and crushed it under his boot, stomping out the small smoldering flame. Noticing his movement Sarah looked at him and he turned his gaze upward to the sky, seeing the moon trying desperately to shine through the dark blanket of clouds above.

"You got a place to stay?" Jesse asked, hearing another rumble threaten to drench them both in rain.

"No, just wandered into town, foolish I guess." Sarah laughed softly, rubbing her neck.

"I'll get the old man to let you have a room. Won't be lavish, but it's cheap and clean." He stepped closer to her and put his mechanical hand on her back, gesturing up the hill. "I know the guy that owns the hotel, he'll give ya a room. You can look for that place in the morning after the storm passes." She opened her mouth to say something but he waved his hand. "Too dangerous to search for the place in the dark, let alone in a rainstorm. If it's still around it won't be going anywhere."

"You have a point." She sighed and started walking with him. "So, you live up here?"

"Well, I do and I don't." He chuckled, his boots making soft crunching noises. "I travel a lot, and don't stay in one place for too long, but when I do need to slow down and take some downtime. I come back here." He scratched his dark beard with one hand. "Sorta just felt like home, so I stuck my claim on a lil place up there."

"Did you build it yourself?" She asked, looking him over.

"No, it was already built...but the old man is getting up there in age, he couldn't keep care of it proper and it turned to shit. So I made him a deal. I do handiwork for him when I'm on downtime from work and fix what needs fixin, and when it's done...it's mine."

"Old man?" A look of curiosity crossed her face. "The guy who owns the hotel?"

"Same one." Jesse turned as they began climbing the hill, although it wasn't a steep hill, the town was laid out below them, looking asleep with most of the lights out on the streets. "He used to own half the town, but he had a bad gambling habit and lost it all, but a few houses and the hotel he runs." Jesse started to turn and walk up the hill again when he stopped and made an unsure noise in the back of his throat. "I better warn you before you see him, ok, he is OLD." He waved his hands down as he spoke. "His mind is startin to go darlin and he may mistake you as someone he knows. If he does just tell him you're not them and keep repeatin your name. He'll eventually understand."

"Does he do it with you a lot?" She asked, looking sad.

"Sometimes, he mistakes me for his son that passed years ago, although his son was a lot older than me." Jesse cleared his throat and started walking again in long strides, easily leaving Sarah behind. "He's been the closest thing to a grandfather I've ever had."

"You didn't know your grandparents?" Sarah's voice was small and soft.

"Hell, I never knew my parents," Jesse admitted, tipping his hat down. "I was an orphan on the streets till he took me in and gave me a job, but his wife didn't like me none, so I-" He stopped himself. "Made some dumbass choices, which in a way helped me find the closest thing to a family I've ever experienced." A small smile crept across the cowboy's lips, this time it was he who was drifting away into a memory.

"Where are they now?" Sarah asked, shaking him from the thought.

"Dead. Or scattered." Jesse grumbled. "I lost my adoptive mom first, then both the guy who was like my brother and the guy who was like my dad at the same time-to the same accident." His voice turned bitter and it made Sarah cover her mouth with her hand. "The rest of us were scattered when it happened, the glue that held my family together disappeared with their passing. I haven't heard anything from any of those alive in years." He spat as they walked, cresting the hill and a two-story sandstone brown building appeared in their sights.

"What were their names?" Sarah asked, reaching out to touch his mechanical arm.

"Ana, Jack and Gabriel." Jesse sighed heavily as her hand touched the cool metal. "Pain in the asses, all of em." His chuckle held no warmth, it was a dark sound as he stopped walking and glared at a rock by his boot, he bent over and scooped it up, turning it over in his large hand. "But they made me who I am today, and I owe it to them to do some good with my life." He took the stone in the curve of his hand between his thumb and index finger before throwing it hard toward the house. It hit the roof with a clang and lights started flicking on. "Good, he's still alive. Let's get you a room."

They walked in silence as Jesse led her through a doorway into a foyer and upstairs to the right, where a light was shining from a light outside of a door. Jesse put a finger to his lips and pressed his ear to the door, eyes darting around from left to right as he listened. There was some muffed cursing and stuff was falling.

"Yup, thats him." Jesse lifted his hand and knocked on the door with his knuckles, but when no one answered and the sounds stopped Jesse smacked the door with his open palm there was some more shuffling and an angry 'huh!' being yelled from inside the room. Jesse knocked again and the door cracked open, showing a small old man with wrinkled brown skin and receding white hair.

"Viejo, soy yo, Jesse." Jesse spoke slowly, the old man's milky eyes searching his face, but seemed skeptical.

"Eh?" The man grunted, turning and looking at Sarah with a guarded expression.

"Soy! Jesse!" Jesse said sternly, putting his boot in the door so he couldn't close it. "Abre la puerta para mi."

"Jesse!" The old man laughed happily, an airy raspy sound as he opened the door and gestured for Jesse to give him an award hug. "Llegaste a casa! Bienvenido a casa, mi hijo!" Jesse removed his hat with his gloved hand as he leaned down and wrapped the small man in his arms and patted his back gently. "Ven y siéntate!" the man laughed, pulling away shakily and wandered to a seat where Jesse followed, replacing his hat on his head and helped him sit behind an old wooden desk cluttered with papers and photos. " Cuéntame sobre tu viaje!"

"Ahora no, tal vez luego." Jesse laughed softy as the man slowly sat down with his help, holding on gently to his hand and elbow. "Tengo un amiga que necesita un lugar para dormer."

"Una amiga?" He sucked his teeth and shook his head. "No hay prostitutas Jesse."

"Ok, I don't remember as much Spanish as I should," Sarah snapped angrily, making the men look at her in shock. "But I know when I'm being insulted!"

"No una puta! Viejo loco, un turista!" Jesse scolded the old man who narrowed his eyes at the cowboy, "Nunca he pagado para tener relaciones sexuales, no tengo a. Demuestra un poco de respeto!" Jesse turned to Sarah, "I'm so sorry darlin, I forgot to mention how..." He trailed off with an 'uuhhh'...

"Unfiltered?" She offered, cocking an eyebrow as the old man turned the chair around away from her and bent over reaching for something.

"We'll go with that." Jesse chuckled as he looked back at the elderly man. "¿Hey qué estás haciendo?" Jesse asked sternly, making the old man sit up in the chair as he reached for something in the floor. "What is it? The guitar? You haven't played in years; your hands cramp up!" Jesse scoffed as he reached down and picked up the guitar, handing it to him before opening a drawer on the desk. Reaching in he shuffled a few things around before grabbing a key with a ring and a number scratched into it, he jingled it and held it up. "Here." He tossed it at Sarah who caught it easily. "Go get settled, if you need anything I'll be in here with him."

"Mijo!" The old man tugged on Jesse's cover with one hand like a child and held the guitar up to him. "Si ella quiere una habitación, me tienes que reproducir una canción!" He held the guitar out to Jesse whose shoulders sagged, Sarah moved to leave the room but hesitated at the door.

"mierda, viejo, es lo que realmente me necesitas a tocar la guitarra?" Jesse grumbled, his southern accent taking a different sound as he spoke in Spanish. He looked as the old man lifted the guitar and handed it to him, a grumpy look on his withered face.

"Te estoy muriendo poco de mierda!" The man snapped, making Jesse sigh, "Ahora jugar!" He shoved the wooden guitar into Jesse's hand and waved him over to the seat positioned on the other side of the cluttered desk.

"Pedo viejo gruñón." Jesse grumbled as he sat down in the seat where the old man wanted. The elderly man waved his hand again and let out an over exaggerated 'ah' and leaned back in his seat, crossing his long gnarled dark fingers and closed his eyes as Jesse began strumming a tune. "¿Qué canción quieres?" he asked flatly, adjusting one of the strings.

"La de miel." The man sighed dreamily, making Jesse lift his head in confusion, hands pausing on the tuner.

"¿Qué canción sobre la miel? ¿Te has vuelto loco?" He accused, raising a brow which angered the older man, making him wave his hands at him as if the answer was obvious and Jesse was dumb. Sarah looked back and forth between the men, the look on her face making it obvious she was following little of the conversation aside from a word here and there.

"La chica dulce como la miel, muchacho! La canción de miel!" The old man began humming out a melody off tune and Jesse looked deep in thought when something registered with him.

"Miel Americana." Jesse offered, going back to adjusting the strings, propping his feet up on the desk and getting comfy.

"Sí, sí que es el uno. Miel Americana!" He slapped the desk with one of his hands and made a gesture for Jesse to hurry. "Jugar! Jugar!"

"¿En inglés o español?" Jesse asked, sounding tired.

"Inglés, su español es una mierda." The old man scoffed, shaking his head as if disappointed.

"¡Tú eres el que me enseñó!" Jesse retorted, looking offended as his face scrunched up.

"Usted no puede enseñar si su hijo alguna vez aquí!" The elderly man snapped, his dull eyes opening and glaring disappointingly at the younger man.

"No empieces de nuevo. Tengo que trabajar abuelo." Jesse sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the glare he could still feel directed at his face. "Así que tengo que viajar."

"Usted debe establecerse y casarse ya. Estoy muriendo hijo, quiero nietos." The old man put a hand over his heart and looked sadly at Jesse who looked at his boots, his face solemn.

"Abuelo, soy Jesse, no Joel, no soy tu hijo. No estamos relacionados. No puedo darte nietos." He tried to hide his emotions on his face, but his voice betrayed him with the sadness that hung on every word.

"Como el infierno no se puede, todo lo que me queda hijo. ahora toca la canción, mi hijo." The old man sighed and laid his head back against the chair, lacing his fingers again as he relaxed as Jesse took off his glove, pinching his index finger between his teeth and pulling it off. Jesse started strumming, looking over to Sarah as she left, closing the door behind her, but not shutting it all the way. Jesse started off the song, his mechanical hand on the neck, pressing down the strings easily. His eyes out of focus as he played, it was a song he remembered and once upon a time played often so it was easily remembered. He fought lazily against his own ghosts, conjured up by the tune. 

English Translation:

"Viejo, soy yo, Jesse."

(Old man, it's me, Jesse.)

"Soy! Jesse!"

(I am! Jesse!)

"Abre la puerta para mi."

(Open the door for me.)

"Llegaste a casa! bienvenido a casa, mi hijo!"

(You came home! Welcome home, my son!)

"Ven y siéntate! Cuéntame sobre tu viaje!"

(Come and sit! Tell me about your trip!)

"Ahora no, tal vez luego. Tengo un amiga que necesita un lugar para dormer."

(Not now, maybe later. I have a friend who needs a place to sleep.)

"Una amiga? No hay prostitutas Jesse."

(A lady friend? There are no prostitutes Jesse.)

"No una puta! Viejo loco, un turista!"

(Not a whore! Crazy old man, a tourist!)

"¿Hey qué estás haciendo?"

(Hey, what are you doing?)

"Si ella quiere una habitación, me tienes que reproducir una canción"

(If she wants a room, you must play me a song.)

"mierda, viejo, es lo que realmente me necesitas a tocar la guitarra?"

(Shit, old man, do you really need me to play the guitar?)

"Te estoy muriendo poco de mierda! Ahora jugar!"

(I'm dying you little shit! Now play!)

"Pedo viejo gruñón."

(Grumpy old fart.)

"¿Qué canción quieres?"

(What song do you want?)

"La de miel."

(The honey.)

"¿Qué canción sobre la miel? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

(What song about honey? You've gone mad?)

"La chica dulce como la miel, muchacho! La canción de miel!"

(The sweet girl like honey, boy! The honey song!)

"Miel Americana."

(American honey.)

"Sí, sí que es el uno. Miel Americana! Jugar! Jugar!"

(Yes, yes that is the one. American honey! To play! To play!)

"¿En inglés o español?"

(In English or Spanish?)

"Inglés, su español es una mierda."

(English, your Spanish sucks.)

"¡Tú eres el que me enseñó!"

(You are the one who taught me!)

"Usted no puede enseñar si su hijo alguna vez aquí!"

(You can not teach if your child never comes here!)

"No empieces de nuevo. Tengo que trabajar abuelo. Así que tengo que viajar."

(Do not start again. I have to work grandfather. So I have to travel.)

Usted debe establecerse y casarse ya. Estoy muriendo hijo, quiero nietos.

(You must settle down and get married already. I'm dying son, I want grandchildren.)

Abuelo, soy Jesse, no Joel, no soy tu hijo. No estamos relacionados. No puedo darte nietos.

(Grandpa, I'm Jesse, not Joel, I'm not your son. We are not related. I cannot give you grandchildren.)

Sí se puede, eres todo lo que tengo Jesse. ahora toca la canción mi hijo

(Yes you can. You are everything I have, Jesse. now play me the song my son. )


	3. Rosa

A young man with shaggy brown hair dipped his hat down over his eyes as the two women in front of him laughed hysterically, trying to regain some of his confidence he backed away and turned around walking back to the side of a large man dressed in a black button up shirt and dark jeans, a black beanie on his head.

"Struck out again huh?" The big man rumbled with laughter, crossing his large arms over his chest as the boy's face flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Shut up!" The boy snapped, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"This is ridiculous." a blonde man growled as he walked up, glaring down at the boy who still hid his face under his cowboy hat. "Why are we even here? There's work to be done."

"Relax Morrison." The man in black sighed, his dark eyes scanning the room. "Our new recruit has intel that "El Lobo" frequents these events." He slapped a gloved hand on the boys back, making him lurch forward. "He gets an in from him using his old gang ties and we can find out where their base of operations is and take them down."

"You mean _if_ , he gets an in Reyes." The blonde growled, crossing his arms and glaring down at the younger boy as he finally lifted his hat and adjusted it. "I'm not sure he can pull this off."

"Fuck off old man." The young boy growled. "You have no choice, and it's not an _if_ , it's a _when_ I get an in from him." He used one hand to tilt his gold belt buckle up at the blonde who narrowed his eyes at the letters "BAMF". "I'm one bad ass mother fucker and I'm gonna prove it to ya."

"You can't even manage to get a girl to dance with you, I'm supposed to believe you have it in you to convince an arms smuggler to work with you?" The blonde turned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. The boy looked to where the two women had been and saw them eyeballing the two older men beside him. Glancing quickly, he surveyed the men and tried to see what the women saw in them, that he apparently lacked.

Both Reyes and Morrison were much taller than him, them being full grown men in their thirties and he only being seventeen. Their shirts were stretched tight across their large arms and chests and the boy glanced down at his tall and lanky figure, suddenly feeling less masculine than he had when they had arrived. How was he supposed to compete with freaking super soldiers? He felt his ears get hot in anger as he glanced back at the women before storming off to the bar to get a drink.

"Jack I swear to god," the boy heard Reyes snap as he walked away. "You fuck up my operation and I'll kick your ass all the way back to base in Switzerland."

Jesse Mccree leaned on the bar and glanced over the drinks on the wall, but when he tried to get the female bartenders attention he was coldly ignored in favor for an older man drinking from a large stein. Huffing Jesse let his head drop against the bars top and left it there when he felt someone sit a glass to the right of him. Turning his head, he noticed the woman beside him and sighed heavily.

"Buy me a drink, Ana." He mumbled sadly.

"Your underage Jesse." The Egyptian woman chuckled, "It's not only illegal, it's bad for you too."

"Well it's very good for my courage," Jesse growled as he leaned over the bar and grabbed a beer bottle and pulled it back over the side, jumping out of Ana's reach as she tried to take it from him. "I gotta be on my game _mami."_ He twist the top off and tossed it behind the counter before taking a sip, making the older woman glare at him.

"Jesse, you have tons of courage, what this really about?" She growled, grabbing him by the ear, making him wince.

"Nothin, just nerves." He yelled out as Ana twist his ear further, making him lean toward her. "Ok, so I got knocked down a few pegs, I needed a pick me up." Ana let him go and put a hand to her head in annoyance, sighing heavily.

"Really Jesse..." She sighed, "What happened?" She looked as Jesse rubbed his ear with his free hand and pointed with his beer hand to where Jack and Gabriel were chatting with the women that Jesse had originally approached and had been laughed away. The girls were giggling as Gabe and Jack argued about heavens knows what now before smirking at one another and shaking hands. Gabe caught Jesse looking at them made a "I've got my eyes on you" gesture with his hands and Jack narrowed his eyes at him, making the girls turn and laugh once more. Jesse groaned and turned back to the bar, taking a long drink from his beer, making a face as he swallowed, it was warm.

"You know they just bet a twenty on my doom." Jesse groaned as Ana turned back to the bar, sipping her drink silently.

"Probably, so what went wrong?" Ana asked, looking down at their younger member. "Normally you can make any girl smile at you with that charm of yours, what did you do differently."

"I dunno." Jesse sighed and stood up straight, almost even in height with Ana although she was his elder and had a small daughter. "I tried to get one of them to dance with me and they just laughed me away."

"Can't win them all cowboy." Ana chuckled, making Jesse grunt as he took another drink. "You need to pick your prey better." Jesse paused with the bottle to his lips, cocking an eyebrow at her, as if encouraging her to go on. "Why'd you pick those girls?" She looked over her shoulder at them as Gabe and Jack began ignoring them for another argument.

"I dunno..." Jesse shrugged, slowly turning the bottle in his hands. "Kinda pretty, looked like they were up for some fun."

"I see." The sniper captain snickered and earned a sideways look from the young male. "You were not serious and were overconfident." Jesse started to open his mouth when she put a gloved finger to his lips. "Why do you think Jack and Gabe get so many admirers Jesse?"

"They're huge," Jesse said, gesturing over to them. "G.I. Meatheads, both of em."

"Ok, physical prowess." She shrugged, accepting the answer. "So, you need to beat the fact that they have bigger muscle mass." She pointed and watched as Gabe glared down at the girl who had taken interest in her and Jack shook his head to the other female before both of them started walking toward the bar. "What's a word you wouldn't use to describe them?"

Jesse cocked his head to the side, watching as the girls huddled together, looking sour about being rudely rejected by the older men. He mulled it over for a moment more, looking at their forever stoic faces as they drew closer to the bar and greeted Ana.

"I forget the word, but another word I'd use _would_ be somethin like asshole." He said as they came within earshot.

"What'd you say?" Gabe snapped

"Watch your mouth Mccree." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Charming Jesse. The word I'm looking for is charming." Ana corrected, making the older men look at her with confusion.

"Whose charming?" Jack asked as he Gabe ordered drinks for the three adults.

"Not you two," Jesse sighed, taking another drink from his warm beer, turning sideways, one arm leaning on the bar as he faced the group. "You both belong to team resting bitch face." Ana covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed her laughter as Jack's face fell into one of shock.

"Hey!" Jack snapped, "I've been told I look approachable and kind!" Jesse opened his mouth for a quick comment when he heard giggling behind him.

"Team Resting Bitch face, oh my god." He turned quickly and noticed a girl covering her mouth, snickering at the joke. He looked down at a younger girl who was standing at the bar, getting a drink, she was wearing a black dress with several accents in multiple colors that struck her at her knees, her brown hair was slightly curly and framed her green eyes as hers locked with his for a second. Jesse felt Ana push him with one hand on his back, making him stumble forward. He caught himself on the bar and put down his beer, tipping his hat he grinned at the girl, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Howdy." But before he could continue the girl grabbed her drink and sped away, a hand over her mouth as she disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Jesse struck. Gabe barked out in laughter and Jack crossed his arms, shaking his head as Jesse stared after her. "Oh hell naw." Jesse growled, he tipped back the beer and chugged the rest quickly, making Gabe chuckle and Jack stare in disgust. "Don't wait up." He smirked over his shoulder to the group before he put the bottle down and dashed into the crowd, looking for the black dress.

"Think he'll actually do it?" Jack asked, watching as the cowboy hat bobbed and weaved through the crowd as the boy searched.

"Another twenty says he strikes out again." Gabe chuckled, Jack, smirking at him and going to shake his hand when Ana gripped their arms, glaring at them both.

"And you call yourself grown men, HA!" She tightened her grip and a moment of fleeting fear ran through the commanders of Blackwatch and Overwatch. "Leave that boy alone, he's got enough on his shoulders as it is without you two making stupid bets on his failure." She grinned as a look of shame cross their faces. "Two weeks of babysitting for you both if he gets her to dance." She grinned and made them both relax as they shook hands in agreement.

Jesse kept to the outside of the room, scanning the room for El Lobo, and for the girl in the dress. He had almost made it halfway across the room when he heard her laugh again, spinning around to find her, he listened hard, trying to drown out the hollars and music of the people on the dance floor.

"I swear to god Ami, a real cowboy!"

Jesse grinned, turning in her direction and found her standing beside a table by the wall talking to a woman with long ice blue hair done up in braids. The blue haired woman seemed disinterested in the conversation and was scrolling through her phone.

"He had a hat, boots, he even had this huge revolver on his hip, you should've seen him!" The girl was laughing freely now, one hand holding her drink on the table, and the other fanning herself as her cheeks slowly turned pink.

"I don't really like country boys." Ami sighed, putting her phone down and taking a drink from her glass.

"You would him," the girl laughed, "He had this big goofy grin, but it was so cute." Jesse felt his cheeks heat up as he dodged people to get closer, his heart picking up in speed. "And he had these gorgeous brown eyes."

"Easy girl," Ami laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Let's not forget the boyfriend you have." Jesse froze, feeling like his world shattered, suddenly the elation he had felt finding her had been pulled from under him like a rug for a bad joke.

"Not for long if he doesn't clean up his act!" The girl snapped, suddenly the smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "Can not believe that asshole ditched me to go drinking with his new friends." She propped her head up with her arms on the table, huffing angrily, Jesse inched forward sill listening, failing desperately to keep his hopes in check. "It's like he's bored of me, He never wants to go out with me anymore, he'd rather go out with his buddies and leave me waiting at home. For months, this craps been going on, I'm half tempted to just dump him!"

She sighed heavily again as Jesse snuck up behind her quietly, but Ami caught sight of him, quickly Jesse raised a finger to his lips and winked, pointing to the girl in the dress. Ami smiled and smirked down at her short friend.

"Don't let him get you down," Ami said, patting her friend's shoulder who tried to regain her happy by taking a long sip of her drink, Jesse was behind her now, arms crossed as he thought of the perfect thing to say. Swaying gently to the music the girl sighed deeply as Ami picked up her phone again. "Go dance already, that's the whole reason you wanted to go out anyway." Ami was speaking louder now, so Jesse could hear and he tipped his hat in appreciation.

"I don't want to dance alone!" The girl complained, "Come dance with me!"

"NO," Ami said sternly ending the discussion before it could further. "Maybe your cowboy wants to dance with you. He can help you forget Chris."

"I'd be happy to oblige." Jesse purred, leaning down in her ear, making her jump and dash around the table to hide halfway behind Ami who laughed hysterically. "Aw now, I won't bite." Jesse took off his hat and bowed at the waist. "You ran off before I could get a chance to talk to ya, or thank ya for laughin at my bad joke."

"You weren't kidding." Ami laughed as the girl peeked around her friend, "He is a real cowboy."

"Yes Ma'am. Now, I heard a lil lady was lookin for a dance partner." Jesse leaned over to peek around Ami, who shoved her friend out from around her. Jesse stuck out his hand and turned his face a little to the side, giving her a wink. "I'm real light on my feet." the girl turned to look at Ami who cocked an eyebrow and lifted a booted foot, pushing her toward Jesse slowly.

"Hey that asshole doesn't want you around anymore, why isolate yourself?" Ami reasoned as the girl turned back to Jesse and very slowly took his hand, following him out onto the dance floor as a new song started.

"Can ya line dance?" Jesse asked, running a hand through his hair and slicking it back before putting his hat back on, standing beside her as people lined up for the dance.

"I wouldn't be very southern if I couldn't." The girl laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears, pulling it away from her neck. Jesse noticed a rose choker on her neck and smiled.

"A rose of the south uh?" He chuckled and gestured to her choker when she gave him a confused look. "Can I call you Rosa?"

"I don't see why not." she laughed, the song started to pick up and everyone began to dance. Jesse put on his best flare while dancing, occasionally looking back at her as the way the group moved, he was in front of her.

"So if I'm Rosa, what are you?" She asked a little into the dance.

"You pick something," Jesse told her, kicking up his heel and smacking it in sync with the group. "Like I picked Rosa."

"How about just Cowboy?" Rosa smiled and backed up as Jesse walked backward, careful not to go too far.

"Nah, lots of folks call me that, think of something a lil more original." Jesse grinned, "You got a great sense of humor sugar, you'll think of something."

As they turned to go to the next section of the dance Jesse looked up and noticed Gabe and Jack looking slack-jawed as Jesse and Rosa kept dancing with the group. Careful to make sure Rosa didn't see him, Jesse stuck out his tongue and flipped them both the bird making them scowl as he gripped his belt buckle, flashing it so the BAMF letters lit up by the lights.

The song continued and the group turned, Jesse looked back at her over his shoulder, his back to her now. She had the sweetest smile Jesse had ever seen on a girl and was impressed she was able to keep up with the dance. She noticed him looking back and her smile grew as she laughed happily, Jesse felt his heart do a flip as they turned to start the next segment again. Now she was in front of him and Jesse did this section with his head tilted slightly to the left, enjoying the view until a whistle caught his attention, he lifted his head expecting to see Gabe but saw Ana staring him down with a death glare instead.

Before long the song was done and the group clapped for themselves, Jesse tipped his hat and bowed as Rosa curtseyed, holding the end of her dress. Jesse took off his hat and fanned himself with it, a mischievous idea appearing in his mind.

"I got an almighty thirst." He laughed, putting his hat back on his head. "Fancy a drink?" He pointed his thumb to the bar where Gabe, Jack, and Ana stood. Rosa smiled and nodded without a word, Jesse reached out and took her hand in his gloved one and lead her through the crowd, dodging people expertly. "What drink do you like?" He asked as they reached the bar, letting go of her hand.

"Oh, just a water please." She told the bartender, Jesse nodded and held up his fingers to indicate two of them as the woman walked away and brought back to water bottles. Jesse turned and took the cap off of his as he winked at Ana who smiled happily.

"Looks like Pharra will get to spend some time with Uncle Reyes and Uncle Morrison for few days." Ana laughed and pat the two big men on their shoulders as they groaned, Gabe mumbling something about just finally getting the polish off his nails.

"Rosa," Jesse smiled, gesturing to the three adults. "Mi Familia." He watched as Rosa looked each adult over. "Amari, Morrison, and Reyes." Jesse introduced them, pointing each one out. "This is Rosa."

"Hello," Rosa greeted timidly, looking scared of the men.

"So how far you in the hole Jefé?" Jesse asked Reyes as the big man glared at him, obviously not happy.

"Don't make him mad," Rosa begged, gripping Jesse's arm in slight fear. "He already looks ready to strangle you, cowboy."

"Nah, you **really** wanna see him mad?" Jesse teased, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him. Suddenly all three adults knew where this was going.

"Boy dont-" Gabe snapped  
"Just ignore him!" Jack insisted, putting his arm in front of Gabe as Ana rubbed her eyes with her hand.  
"oh here we go."

"Tor-Til-ah." Jesse said, his thick southern accent destroying the world "tortilla", making Gabe's eye twitch uncontrollably. Jesse pulled Rosa with him as he backed away, Jack forcibly keeping Gabriel from grabbing Jesse by the throat.

"C'mon Rosa, let's give dad time to cool off and go dance some more." Jesse laughed, starting to pull her to the dance floor when he heard Jack's hysterical laughter and Gabe's stern voice.

"Give _who_ time to calm down?" Jesse realized what he said and slapped his free hand across his mouth and clamping it shut.

"Oh, oh!" Jack wheezed, leaning on Gabriel who looked a mixture of disturbed shock and in awe. "Papa Reyes! Your Papa Reyes!" Jack pointed at his friend and kept laughing as Ana covered her mouth with both her hands, looking like a proud mother for Jesse. "Wait till Genji and Pharra hear this! Babysitting totally worth it!"

"Get over here." Gabriel growled, snapping his fingers and pointing to the space in front of him, like a dad about to give a scolding.

"Sorry Mr. Reyes, but I REALLY like this song!" Rosa smiled and gripped Jesse's arm, pulling him out to a congested part of the dance floor, making Jesse remove his hand from his mouth and tip his hat back on his head so she could see his face. His cheeks were a bright pink as she wrapped his arms around her waist and started shifting side to side with the song, putting her hands on his chest.

"Oh my god...I can't believe I did that." Jesse mumbled, looking up at the ceiling, refusing to glance back to the group he knew he would have to face later when it came time for their job.

"So, Reyes isn't your dad?" Rosa asked, making him look down at her with shame.

"N-no, he's not..."Jesse trailed off and tightened his hold on her waist, pressing her into him.

"I get it," Rosa smiled, "He annoys you. And you annoy him, so he's kinda like an unofficial adoptive dad?" Jesse smiled down at her, glad she had taken everything in stride and even had the quick wit to drag him out if harm's way when he needed it.

After a bit of swaying and twirling, Jesse felt something nagging at him, he glanced around the room-looking for his contact but didn't see him still, so he decided to ask about the other thing that had been nagging at him.

"So," he tipped her chin up from his breastplate. "How about this 'boyfriend' of yurs."


	4. Thief

"Cowboy," Rosa sighed, "I'd rather not think about him right now. "

"That bad huh?" Jesse chuckled softly, sliding his left hand down her arm and lifting it up, cupping her hand in his as he stepped away and spun her around before pulling her back. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you when I was walkin up." Jesse watched as Rosa sighed softly and laid her head against his shoulder again.

"His name is Chris, we've been together for two years." She said softly, making Jesse stiffen as they swayed. "But for about the last seven or eight months, I dunno it just feels like he's done with me." Another sigh from her and Jesse rubbed her lower back with the hand that kept her close. "He was supposed to come on this vacation with me, but he said no so I dragged Ami with me since it was too far to turn back."

"Oh," Jesse felt disappointed. "You don't live here then? How long are you guys staying?"

"No, we're both from the northeast. well more northeast than this. We'll be here for two weeks, we just got here today." She laughed and looked up at him. "Do you live here?"

"No, kinda used to. But now I travel with them," he tilted his head back to the bar. "Spend most of my time in Switzerland now-a-days."

"Switzerland! Wow!" Rosa sounded impressed. "I've never been! How is it there?"

"Its ok, pretty place and never short on excitement, but it doesn't quite feel like home ya know?" Jesse admitted, shrugging as Rosa looked thoughtful. "Well, as for that guy of yours, he's damn foolish." This made her chuckle softly, eyes looking at her hand on his chest. "I couldn't let you travel so far from home without me if I was your man." Rosa looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a skeptical look. "Sorry if that sounds," he gently tilted his head left and right, trying to think of an appropriate word.

"Pig-ish?" Rosa offered up, chuckling and pulling back a little.

"We'll go with that," Jesse chuckled. "I'd be too worried about your safety, and I ain't real trusting of men I don't know." He pulled her closer and squeezed her hand gently. "Plus, well, as you can see I'm real good at stickin my foot in my mouth, I wouldn't want you to go and get swept off your feet by some..." His face grew a little serious as they turned, the first song fading out and another beginning.

"Cowboy?" Rosa laughed, Jesse could feel the vibration against his chest and in his hand on her back.

"Exactly," Jesse laughed, "Because I said or did somethin dumb before you left." Jesse lifted his eyes from her and scanned the room, eyes locking on a guy a little older and bigger than him, wearing a leather jacket with a bright white skull stitched onto the front. He was wearing a bandana and his pants were sagging around his waist, he grinned at Jesse who nodded, face growing serious. "Rosa," he stopped their swaying and gripped her elbows somewhat tight. "I'm sorry but it's about time for me to go to work."

"Aw, I never thought of a nickname for you." She laughed gently, a soft look of disappointment on her face.

"Well, you're here for two weeks right? I dunno how long I'll be here but I think I won't be leavin anytime soon." Jesse winked at her, making her smile. "You got time, just don't go gettin swept off our feet by any other outlaws in the meantime." he put her chin between his thumb and the curve of his index finger, bringing her closer to his face. "At least," he was whispering now, bringing his lips close to hers. In a reflex, she closed her eyes and it made Jesse's heart pound in his chest, "Not till I see you again."

Jesse felt the edge of his lips touch hers and felt her tense in his hand, causing him to hesitate before pulling away, smiling sadly. He wanted to dance with her again but he had a job to do, there was justice to dispense. He let go of her chin and tapped her lips with his gloved finger, smirking as she opened her eyes in shock. He backed away and put one hand on his hat and tipped it down, shoving his fist into his pants pocket as he turned and walked back to the bar, when he thought he was out of Rosa's eyesight he looked up and locked eyes with Gabe, nodding and glaring.

Gabe smacked Jack on the back as he talked to Ana and nodded as Jesse walked up. Jesse gave them his serious face and rubbed his chin, using his index finger to discreetly point back to where he had seen the man. Gabe nodded as Jack looked over his shoulder and Ana turned her head to the side.

"He's here," Jesse told them, stepping up to the bar as Gabe ordered two drinks. "He's already seen me, while I was dancing with Rosa."

"Game face Mccree." Jack told him, slapping him on the shoulder. "You got this. We'll be in the crowd if you need any help."

"Remember, don't get too cocky," Ana told him as Gabe handed him two glasses of some alcoholic drink that Jesse didn't recognize. "You need to take it slow with this."

"Not my first rodeo Cap'n." Jesse grinned, "Just sit back and watch me work." Jesse turned on his heel and scanned the dance floor as he walked past but saw no sign of Rosa now. He stepped around people easily until he found the contact. "Howdy." Jesse greeted, "Look like you could use a drink."

"Mccree?" the man chuckled, a Spanish accent verses Jesse's southern. Jesse shrugged and held up his hand, looking pleased with himself.

"The one and only partner."

"We'll see about that." The old man laughed and took one of the drinks from Jesse before taking a drink. "I know you used to run with Deadlock, but the word is you went legit?"

"Nah," Jesse laughed, taking a sip from his own drink. "Just decided to go out on my own, gotta have my freedom ya know? Nothin better than bein your own boss." The old man chuckled and took another drink. "But my skill ain't changed none, that's the important part."

"Looks like you went soft," The man accused him, looking down at him and staring hard as if his black eyes could break Jesse into admitting something. "The way you's with that lil chica, looks like you traded in your old tricks for new ones."

"Ha!" Jesse laughed, leaning back against the wall, crossing his legs. "Just because I can snare the ladies doesn't mean I can't smuggle some goods."

"I don't believe you Mccree." The man said coldly, narrowing his eyes. "You've been out of the game to long, you couldn't take candy from a baby, an your movements are obvious, I was able to keep an eye on you since I found you."

"I let you find me," Jesse retorted quickly-if he didn't think of a way to prove his skills he would lose this chance and Jack would never shut up, even after Gabe put him in the grave. Not to mention all the people who would be killed with illegal military equipment in the hands of outlaws all across the southwest. "And apparently you didn't see me disappear for drinks, judging by the way you tensed up when I let you find me again." The man tensed even more as Jesse smirked around the edge of the glass.

"Hiding in a crowd is only one skill you need for a job like this." The man growled, his hand holding the glass went down to hang by his pocket where a chain was attached to his belt loop, Jesse glanced as the man turned his head and scanned the room. _Must be a wallet_. Jesse took a sip as the man's eyes scanned the other side of the room.

There was a gasp to Jesse's left and he recognized some voices.

"Your choker is gone!"

"What!"

It was Ami and Rosa, a few feet away as they walked toward the exit, Jesse turned slightly and removed his hat, sliding around the wooden post that held up the second floor. He slid his hand into his pocket balled his hand into a fist, smirking as the contact looked him over. Jesse jerked his chin in their direction.

"Did you take it off at all?" Ami asked, helping Rosa look around on the ground for it.

"No!" Rosa groaned, "And the clasp was super strong so I know it didn't break!"

The contact narrowed his eyes at Rosa and then looked to Jesse with a confused look as Jesse took out his hand from his pocket and spun the choker around his index finger, smiling softly with smug pride in his light touch. She had never felt him take it off when he had moved to kiss her. The contact scoffed and shook his head as Jesse tossed up the choker and caught it before pressing it to his lips and replacing his hat.

"You don't think your cowboy took it do you?" Ami asked in the distance.

"I found a name for him- _ **THEIF**_!" Rosa's voice was angry and he could hear her footsteps as she stomped around-probably looking for him. There was some more angry muttering as the contact watched her intently. The finally a dejected, "Let's go Ami, I don't think we will find him. He said he was going to work."

There was a quiet moment as the door swung close behind Ami and Rosa, the song ending for the dance floor.

"So you can weasel a little girl out of some jewelry." The man scoffed walking by Jesse and nudging his arm with his own. "Doesn't mean you can do this." He started to walk away when Jesse slid around the post and pat his hip.

"What do you think Wolf? Chain or no chain?" Jesse smirked as the older man looked at Jesse's hip where a chain was connected to his belt he pulled out a leather wallet with a white skull and crossbones stamped on the front, matching the one of the man's jacket. He quickly pat his pants and looked down where it had been previously and then stood up straight as Jesse twirled it.

"I dunno, kind cool lookin n all but I feel like it clashes with my southern look personally." He unclipped it and tossed it at the man before dipping his hat and walking away. "I'm staying with Santana at the hotel when you're ready to admit you want me in, come find me." Jesse slapped a hand on the guy's shoulder as he walked out the door confidently, never looking back as he started to head to the hotel.

Jesse had almost made it to the hotel when he noticed some movement to his left in the treeline. Gabriel's tall and dark form appeared as Jesse stopped, his eyes on his brown boots.

"Well?"

"Can't say for sure yet." Jesse admitted, rubbing his neck. "He definatly doesn't trust me, but I think I proved myself a bit to him." He took off his gloves and palced them between his elbow and side as he took out Rosa's choker and played with it with his fingers. "Took this from Rosa when she was distracted, then took his wallet when he doubted me."

"You stole from that sweet girl? Jesse, I'm disappointed." Ana's voice called out from the tree above Gabe, making him jump in fright.

"Borrowed! I didn't steal it," Jesse grinned up into the tree, finding Ana's form in the moonlight. "I fully intend on giving it back when I see her again."

"Wait," Jack's voice came from the right as the group closed in around the young cowboy, still smiling down at the rose on the black choker. "You intend on finding her? Jesse this isn't the time to be distracted, we have to do this mission and return to base, as soon as possible."

"I know but I..." Before Jesse could finish Gabe swore in Spanish.

"Jesse, you can't let her get in your head." he grabbed Jesse in a headlock as Ana dropped from the tree. "One wrong move and you'll end up dead. Can't have deadmen in Blackwatch." He flicked the boy's nose with his finger but Jesse didn't fight back.

"I'm focused!" Jesse snapped, "She ain't gonna stop me from doin what I need to do. I'm still intent on makin up for all the bad I done in Deadlock. Justice won't dispense itself. But that don't mean I can't be with her when I'm on downtime!" He pulled himself from the headlock, losing his hat and gripped the choker tightly in his hands. "Just like tonight, I still met with him and played my part-even walked away from her to do it!" He glared as Gabe backed away and crossed his arms, Ana looking to Jack and gesturing for him to follow.

Gabe and Jesse stared at one another until Jack and Ana had left, Gabriel closed his eyes and pinched the skin between his eyes. Jesse shoved the choker into his pocket again and messed with the sleeves of his shirt, refolding them so they stayed at his elbow. Bending down he grabbed his hat and ran a hand through his hair when the older man finally spoke.

"Jesse." Gabriel's voice was dark and deep, making Jesse grimace and turn away, "Look at me." Jesse started to put on his hat when he heard had a picture dangled in front of him. It was a dark skinned woman with a loose braid smiling happily with Gabriel's arm around her.

"She's pretty." Jesse complimented, "Didn't know you had a special lady. What's her name, how come I never met her?"

"Maria," Gabriel said flatly, Jesse turned to look at him when he saw him pull out a cell phone and press a few buttons.

Jesse didn't move but listened intently as there was panicked panting and the sound of a woman terrified to bits. _Gabriel? Mi amour, I'm scared! Please come find me-this guy-_ Jesse felt his blood turn cold and a shiver run up his spine as there was ear deafening scream and gunshots. _G...Gabriel...I love you._

Jesse stared at Gabriel who was staring down at the phone, its light showing tears in his eyes. It sounded like the phone was picked up and a deep voice growled. _**Fuck Overwatch**_. The message ended as Gabe stared down at the small black phone in his hands, closing out the program and shoving the phone into his pocket. "That's why you've never met her. Her last message to me, while I was out on a mission. And I was still older than you are now."

"Jesus Christ boss..." Jesse felt his stomach tighten into a knot. "You never told me..."

"I had hope I never would." Gabriel looked up at the younger boy and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Look, kid, I can't stop you from liking anyone. Eventually, you'll find someone who will make you question everything about your life-but I don't want you getting too cocky like I did and think you can take on the world over this girl. That everything will always be ok and that the danger is just a game." He shook his head and stepped forward, "I did, and it cost me two precious lives."

"Two?" Jesse asked, seeming confused, but the grave look in the older man's eyes made something click without much thought in the back of the cowboy's mind. "Oh Fuck Gabe...she was... He put a hand to his head, suddenly everything felt like it was swaying. "It was yours?"

"She hadn't even told me yet." Gabriel pulled out his wallet and pulled out a different photo, looking down at it before handing it to Jesse who felt his heartbreak. It was an ultrasound print off of a small fetus. "Had planned a big reveal party with some of the women from Overwatch to tell me when I got back. She was two months along."

Jesse couldn't muster any words, suddenly feeling guilty for all the crap he had put Gabriel through since he had met him when they busted Deadlock in that sting operation two years ago. He liked to push Gabe's buttons and often acted out to get his attention, even if it was resulting in PT or what he and Genji called 'groundings'. Gabriel took the picture back and replaced it in his wallet silently, shoving it back into place in his back pocket before slapping Jesse on the shoulder.

"It's alright," Gabriel told him, making him look up at him. "I know it seems like I'm impossibly hard on you, and seem like a hardass. But it's because I see a lot of me in you, Jesse. I used to be a troublemaker too, a clown. Too many mistakes and the military beat it out of me for the most part."

"Gabe...I'm so sorry, I..." Jesse was fighting hard against tears, remembering how he had slipped up and called the older man 'dad'. It must have pulled up some unpleasant memories or thoughts.

"Jesse, it's alright. I'm not mad." Gabriel smiled down at the younger boy, reaching up and patting the boys head. "I know you were embarrassed, it's alright. It was..." Gabe laughed softly. "Flattering. To be called dad." He pulled the younger boy into a hug and pat his back. "It'll be our lil secret, _Mijo_."


	5. Ghosts

"You have some ghosts of your own, don't you cowboy?" Sarah's voice jerked Jesse from his memory, blinking he looked around to find her standing at the door, looking tired. "But you play really well with that hand, I'm impressed. " Jesse looked down to his mechanical arm and chuckled softly, bringing his feet down from the desk. "How'd you get it?"

"Hm?"

"Your metal arm? Never seen a cowboy with a mech-hand." Her lips tipped up in a smile that made him give one in return.

"Bout the same as anyone I suppose, had an accident. Got shot and it screwed my arm all the hell. It was dead weight, couldn't fight like that, so I had 'em take it off and give me this." He held up his hand and flexed the fingers, making a fist and looking over at her. "Pretty original, I think. Never seen another quite like me." he chuckled, remembering something.

"Was it Good or bad?"

"What?" he asked, placing the guitar on the desk and standing.

"Wherever you were while you were playing. You stopped singing some time ago, so your mind was elsewhere." She leaned in the doorway and watched him, striding to the cluttered bed in the corner and began clearing it off.

"Seems like every good memory I have, stirs up a bad one." Jesse grumbled, feeling the truth behind the words. Memories of Gabriel brought up Overwatch, Blackwatch and Genji-but also brought up Gabe's death and how Genji and him had parted ways. Memories of Rosa made him remember how he left her. Memories of Santa Fe, made him think of the old man and how he had no one left but the wandering cowboy."So from now on, my answer to your questions is gonna be both."

"First one, then the other?" Sarah asked, repeating his words from the bar. Jesse nodded as he gathered up scattered papers-bills, letters and fliers and stacked them somewhat neatly on the desk. "So how'd he know about the song? It's an American Country song?" She asked, gesturing to the old man asleep in the chair, his bottom lip jutted out slightly as his chest rose and fell with breath.

"He heard it on the radio when I was a youngin'. Then heard me sing it once, he likes to hear it now-n-then when I come round." The cowboy explained, pulling down the sheets and fluffing the pillow. "Reminds him of a different time, he told me once. Guess everyone's got their own ghosts and places they go." he turned and walked over to the elderly man, lifting him easily as Sarah walked inside, she helped him lay the frail man in the bed and covered him up with the sheets, tucking him in as Jesse looked at the time. "You should get some sleep, its awful late."

"Got ghosts of my own keeping me awake." She mumbled, Jesse made a noise trying to sound disinterested, but he watched her. "What's the old mans name?" She asked, smiling as he shifted in his sleep. Jesse stood upright and went to sit at his desk, looking around the room to see how bad of a mess it was. The old man didn't get much help around the place and Jesse guessed his maid had quit and hadn't been there in a while.

"Most folks know him as Santana." He explained as he started sifting through the papers, looking at dates on the bills.

"Like the guitar player?"

"Yup, that's the one." Jesse chuckled, flipping papers onto his chest plate, propping his legs back up on the desk as he leaned back in the chair.

"My god, he's still alive." Sarah mumbled, making Jesse stop. He lifted his head and tilt back his hat. He furrowed his brow and began to ask what she meant when she covered her mouth and snickered to herself. "He was the owner when I was here as a kid. He used to let me and a friend of mine hang out by the tree in the backyard while she worked." She hugged herself and looked at the old man sweetly. "She was real artsy-painting, drawing, music, photography..." she blinked and the thought shifted. "He was very kind to me and helped me during a tough time. I doubt he remembers me though." Jesse took off his hat and laid it on a clean spot on the desk, going back to sifting through papers, listening. "I thought he would have retired by now."

"He's to stubborn." Jesse laughed as he reached the last paper. He took the recent bills and laid them on the table before standing and grabbing the large wastebasket on the floor and began throwing away random pieces of trash after a moments inspection. "And still a slob." he scoffed, "I mean, hell I get lazy streaks but damn this is bad." He picked up a paper plate that at one point had food on it, but was just a fuzzy mess now, gagging he threw it away quickly and wiped his hand on his shirt.

"He did karaoke one night," Sarah laughed as she started helping, grabbing tissues and wrappers before bringing them to the bin. "I remember, there was this kid, only ever met him once-but he seemed nice. Had a great set of pipes on him." She tossed the papers in the bin as Jesse held it out. "He was trying so hard to cheer me up, he and Thief really put on a show." Jesse took in a sharp breath as she mentioned the name again, not dismissing it as a mistake this time. "To bad I never got his name, kid coulda went pro if he wanted I think."

"Oh?" Jesse could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. "What song did he sing?"

"A duet with my friend, but I can't remember the name of the song," She paused as she picked up a broken lamp shade by the desk on the ground. "He had an effeminate singing voice, so he could really belt out those high notes you know?" She swung her arm out, holding the shade with the other pressed to her chest dramatically like a singer before snorting and chuckling. "Oh my god the looks he got from his friends were priceless, it was like they'd never seen him act so silly before."

"Y-ya don't say?" Jesse could feel the air get cold.

"You ok McCree?" Sarah asked, stepping closer as she threw away the shade.

"Y-yeah...yeah." Jesse cleared his throat and went to the couch at the far wall, throwing away some small boxes. "Just tired I guess, been a long one and I'm ready to saw some logs."

"Need anymore help cleaning up?" Sarah asked, looking around. The place was still a mess, but it had a huge improvement from what little they had done.

"Nah, but thank ya kindly darlin." Jesse smiled, tossing down the waste bucket and pulling off his red shawl. "I'ma just lay here on the couch and catch some sleep fore he wakes up for the day. No matter how old he gets, he's always up before the rooster crows."

"Alright then, what do I owe you?" She asked, reaching back into her back pocket for a wallet that had a rose shaped applique on the front. Jesse eyed it from his peripheral as he stretched his back, making it crack once.

"Not a dime sweetheart." Jesse said as he sat down on the couch, kicking off his boots. "You know Santana, and your not ready to kill him-so you must have been a friend-and he always told me friends stay free." He put his boots to the center of the couch before stretching out on it, getting comfortable. "And I paid done paid him with the song."

He put his arms behind his head and sighed, hoping she would take the hint he was ready to sleep. He closed his eyes like he was already trying to go to sleep and watched her through one cracked eye as she turned her back to him and slid her wallet into her back pocket-Jesse could have sworn he recognized the rose on the front-but from where?

She walked to the door and flipped off the light, she looked around and then looked at the old man. Her hand wandered to the door knob as she then turned to look at Jesse who hoped he looked asleep already and not being totally obvious in his watching her.

"Goodnight Jesse. Hope your ghosts let you get some rest." She said softly.

"Goodnight Sarah, yours too ya hear? You need anythin, I'll be right here." He smiled as she nodded and left, shutting the door behind her, but it was quite a while before Jesse fell aaleep to Santana's breathing and the rain pouring over the roof.

 _Gunshots, lots of them, several different sounds as different calibers fired off-filling Jesse's ears to the point his ears were pounding. It was dark, but a soft red light clicked on above his head, softly lighting the room around him. The room seemed familar but he knew something was odd about it, something was off. He stood from the metal bench and headed for a doorway but never made it._

 _There was a flurry of black smoke that swept up around Jesse's legs and pinned him to the spot, just a foot away from the_ _door. He opened his mouth to say something, to yell and get help that he knew was close, but he felt himself lurch_ _and heave up blood. It poured from his mouth, wracking his body in a searing pain that intensified with every heave as the blood flowed from him like a waterfall._

 _He looked down and saw the tip of a sword cut through his chest, when he looked up he saw bright red eyes glaring at him. When he tried to speak the red gave way to black and he heard a raspy voice yell "Die!"_

"Ah!" Jesse jerked upright on the couch and clutched his chest with his normal hand, the warm air stirring making his sweat drenched hair and shirt stick to him as he panted, feeling someone's hand on him he jerked wildly and reached for the revolver on his hip when he heard a voice become clear.

"Whoa there cowboy!"

He blinked several times to adjust his blurry vision, being attacked by the sunlight coming through the window at the end of the couch, he looked down to see a gentle hand on his, still clutching his chest and another on his mechanical hand that had griped the handle of his peacekeeper.

"Easy there sugar, your shakin like a dog shittin peach seeds!" His eyes traveled up the arms to Sarah's face, she smiled gently at him and slowly pulled his arms down and into his lap as he continued to breath deep through his nose, trying to calm himself. She was sitting on the edge of the seat beside him, "Here." She held up a glass of ice water and he took it gladly, practically chugging it and shocking his system into wake up mode from the chill.

"Thank you." He half gasped as he handed her the empty glass when he was done, "What time is it?" He looked out the window and tried to guess by the sun but was still waking up and at a loss.

"Like nine or so, you ok?" She asked, putting her hand on his knee as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." He pat her hand before patting her back to signal for her to let him up from the couch. She stood and crossed the room to Santana's desk and placed down the glass. As the old man shifted on the bed, pulling Jesse's attention as he moved to the edge of the couch to get up.

"Jesse? Mijo! What's wrong?" Santana asked, sounding worried as Jesse bent over, grabbing his boots and pulling them on. "You were mumbling in your sleep..." Santana continued as Jesse ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back as he took another deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Just a nightmare." He mumbled. "Damn ghosts gettin at me.

"What?" Santana called, trying to stand again but failing, he waved Sarah away as she tried to help but his frail arms shaking wildly before he gave up.

"Nightmare," Jesse said again, getting up and walking over to the bed and bent down, putting soft shoes on the old mans feet and helping him out of his bed gently.

"Demon!" The old man barked, poking Jesse in the arm when he was on the ground. "You got a demon boy! You've seen to much and they come to haunt you in your sleep!" He placed a hand on Jesse's arm as the cowboy rolled his eyes.

 _DIE!_

The echo of the voice made Jesse shiver a bit despite the warm weather and it didn't go unnoticed. Santana waved a finger at him as he shuffled over to his desk and dug around under some papers before shuffling back, his feet dragging along the rug.

"Here," He said, putting something small in Jesse's large hand. "Keep it with you, and when you feel your demon rearing its ugly head, banish it!" Jesse looked down into his hand at the item Santana had given him and he chuckled softly. It was a rosary that had little roses all along the chain.

 _More Roses._ Jesse thought as he chuckled once more, "Alright old man, if that's what you want." He put the rosary in his breast pocket as he turned to Sarah. "I suppose your headin out to find that place huh?" He asked, putting his hand on his hip and putting on a half assed smile.

"Unless you need me here to help with something?" Sarah smiled brightly, putting her hands behind her and lacing them. Jesse shook his head and his grin was a little more true this time, then he felt Satnana poking him hard in the chest.

"I _**LIKE**_ her!" Santana snapped, giving Jesse a hard look, one eye slightly squinted and the other widened. "She is nice! She kept me company while you were fightin off your demon!" Sarah laughed by the desk, the sound filling the room.

"You called her a prostitute last night!" Jesse laughed, holding up his hands as the old man tried to get up in his face.

"Bringin home strange ladies in at the dark of night, what am I supposed to think! But she's sweet!" Sarah was chuckling now, waving as she headed toward the door, Jesse lifted his gaze and nodded to her when Santana smacked him on the forehead to get his attention back. "I think she's good for you!" This made Jesse give him a hard look, putting his hands on his hips and drawing himself up so he towered over the little man. "Don't fuck this up boy!" Santana barked, smacking Jesse on the mouth with the tips of his hands as he tried to argue. "Like you fucked up the last girl who was good for you, you let that one get away!" Santana slapped his hand on Jesse's chest as Jesse averted his dark eyes, of all the days he had to remember everything.

"Yeah well, you aint gotta add salt to the wound old man." Jesse grumbled as he walked around Santana who crossed his arms and stared Jesse down, the cowboy picked up his hat and settled it onto his head. "I got work to do down at the shack." He turned and looked at the old man. "You alright if I leave you alone for a few hours? You got a phone don't ya?" Santana waved to the corner of the room where a corded phone sat, dusty and forgotten. Jesse strode to it and programed it so it had his number on speed dial, not trusting the old man to remember or be able to punch in so many numbers. "My cell number." Jesse said, holding up the receiver and pointing to the number one. "Press one, then call...hey are you listening?" he asked as Santana went to look out the door where Sarah had gone.

"She seems...familiar." Santana murmuered, his eyes distant as he watched her walk down the stairs. "Mijo...why does she seem so familiar?" He watched as she turned left at the end of the stairs instead of going straight and went back into the back yard.

"Your loosin it old man." Jesse sighed, putting down the phone and following him as he shuffled out the door and down the hall to where the railing ended. From there you could over look the back courtyard where several chairs and tables sat forgotten, leaves and debris from the wind covering them like Halloween decorations. Santana leaned on the railing and watched as Sarah walked up to the fountain and walked along it, her hand gliding across the stone. It was dry and there was trash and leaves down inside it but she looked at it fondly before turning her attention out further, out into a field with a lone tree.

"She's been here before..." Santana said in a hushed tone, watching as she slowly strode out into the field toward the large dead tree. "Hasn't she."

"Says she has." Jesse admitted, trying to keep the thoughts of their earlier conversations out of his mind. Denying who she said she was.

"I know I know her..." Santana murmured, his old and tired eyes squinting as her form became smaller in the distance. "Mijo, you know her too."

"Says I do." Jesse grumbled, leaning against the railing beside Santana and watched her approach the tree, barely able to see her put her hand on its trunk and look up at its long, thin branches that stood bare against the sky.

"What's her name..." Santana asked, his voice trailing off as if he wasn't done speaking, but he stayed silent.

"Sarah." Jesse said flatly, watching as her form moved around the tree and looked back at the hotel.

"No...no she's got a different name." Santana shook his head and watched as she started to come back toward the hotel, moving slowly, her arms wrapped around herself. "We know her by a different name...what was it..." Jesse flicked his thumb in the air for a minute like he was playing with an invisible lighter before lowering his gaze to the tiles on the ground that were part of the lower courtyard.

"Rosa, Santana, it was Rosa."

"The one who got away from you Mijo..." Santana's dull eyes went wide as he stared off into the blank space of the sky. "Does she know its you, have you reunited after all these years?"

"No." Jesse shook his head, his hat dipping down as he lowered his head between his hands and stretched out his back. "If it really is her, she doesn't recognize me. Hell," he chuckled, "if it is really Rosa down there, I didn't recognize her either...twenty years will do that to people I guess. But.."

"You have to tell her Mijo!" Santana urged, gripping the rolled up sleeve of Jesse's flannel red shirt and pulling. "You _must_!"

" **No** Santana!" Jesse snapped more hatefully than he intended, feeling guilty as the old mans grip softened on him and his milky eyes turned down. "Look, I got a lot of people out after my head. Wouldn't put it past more than a few of them to know about Rosa and send someone down pretending to be her to get me to let down my guard. Then I end up dead over an old fling." But Santana's grip tightened again.

"Then test her boy, find out if it really is her! You knew her as well as she knew herself, don't turn your back on a chance fates given you to have her back if it _is_ her!" The old man persisted and it made Jesse groan, he knew no matter what he said that Santana wasn't going to let up on it. He had adored Rosa like the daughter he never had, and ever since they had parted ways he would reminisce about her and scold Jesse for not making her his wife and giving him grandkids by now-despite him not being any relation to him what so ever.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, "I can't very well just ask her about the time she spent here, anyone could know all that."

"Not about the times you were alone." Santana whispered, a realization that came to him. "Don't look at me like that Jesse." he pointed a finger at the cowboy who glared at him. "You were a horny teenage boy, you can't tell me there weren't times you two weren't truly alone without anyone else around!"

Jesse thought through the time he had spent with Rosa, vague memories floating back that he hadn't thought about in years. Every memory he had of her, had someone else with it. Gabe, Jack, Ana, Ami, Santana, Genji, even an asshole whose name he never bothered to learn. Then one came to him, his eyes widening caught Santana's attention and a knowing grin crossed the old mans face as he pat Jesse's cheek gently with his hand.

"I got work to get to." Jesse said quickly, standing straight and tipping down his hat. "Remember my number is set on your phone, press one and then call, got it?" He turned his back to Santana and listened as the old man sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." The old man laughed and went back to leaning on the rail as Sarah drew closer, waving to her when she was within talking distance. "Where you off to now?" He called down, making Jesse stop and listen.

"Town I suppose, I need a few things and need to find a place to stay for a while, got some business to attend to." She called up, sounding cheerful.

"Nonsense! I like you! You stay here!" Santana laughed heartily. "I wont take no for an answer, don't break this old mans heart!" Jesse rolled his eyes as he hear Sarah laugh again.

"Well I wouldn't want to be rude! Are you sure I wont be a bother?"

"Of course not! Jesse's the only one who ever comes by to visit, my son is long past this world-I enjoy your company!" Santana yelled, looking over his shoulder to Jesse.

"Then I'll be back this afternoon!" She called happily, sounding a hint of relieved as Jesse grumbled to himself and started walking, with each echoing step he dived further and further into a memory where the concrete under his foot wasn't quite so old and dirty.


	6. Sister Friend's Secret

_Jesse looked to the right, across the little enclosed foyer, thinking he saw something in the shape of a tall, lanky boy wearing a cowboy hat run past him, sleeves rolled clumsily to his elbows._

Jesse ran through the kitchen door and hoped onto the counter, grinning as the older man beside him growled.

"Get off the counter boy, made for food to be prepped, not yer dusty ass to sit on."

"Got any spots open San?" Jesse asked, tipping back his hat. "I need some extra spending cash."

"Don't you have that big government job?" The old man growled, going back to his food prep as Jesse watched, still sitting on the counter. "Thought you'd be loaded in cash by now to be livin over seas and what not."

"It goes into an account cause Reyes says he don't wanna turn me loose with to much." Jesse sighed, "I'm under 18 so that's how they do it, I get so much a month. But I blew it all when we were in LA on a mission, didn't know we'd be coming here. Got some stuff I need."

"Blew your allowance!" The old man cackled, stopping with the food on the table to slap his hand on the counter a few times while Jesse huffed and tipped down his hat. "That Reyes fella got you figured out!"

"Yeah, yeah, gravekeeper!" Jesse huffed, "yuck it up while you can, long as you find me a spot!"

"You're hurtin for that cash aren't ya boy? What's so important?" The man laughed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Never you mind what's important!" Jesse snapped, his cheeks a little pink. "Just find me a job!"

"Can't be drinks, you could sneak that shit for days...can't be food cause I know they're feeding ya-your growin like a damn weed, let me have a look at ya!" He smacked the table and Jesse hopped off, pulling himself up tall and broad grinning as the older man sized him up. The old man laughed, having to look up at Jesse now, "Your as big a Joel was!" He laughed and shook his head again. "So if it aint food or drink then is it pleasure?" He grimaced and took a step back as Jesse snapped.

"I don't pay for women ya old fart!" He smacked the man on the shoulder as he laughed again.

"Then what's so damn important!"

"None ya damn business!"

"Is if your bus boying my tables!"

"Really?" Jesse looked ecstatic, grabbing the man by the arms and smacking them when the dark haired man nodded. "HAH! THANK YOU SANTANA!" He started to run off when Santana snapped at him, making him wheel on his heels and walk backwards.

"So whats so damn important!"

"I wanna take this girl out, proper!" Jesse laughed and clapped his hands as Santana's smile dropped and was replaced with an open mouth stare.

"Well boy! Whats her name!" Santana asked as Jesse disappeared back out the door he came in.

"I DONT KNOW!" Jesse whooped as he ran back the way he had come, passing through the double doors and down the dirt road to the intersection and turning left, heading further up the road away from the church. After a while he came across a house off to itself, a two story house that caught Jesse's eye. He stopped and looked it over, he liked everything about it-sure it wasn't a log cabin but it had a certain charm to it. The front was white, sandstone looking from the distance and it was in the Spanish style with curved clay roofing. There was a little walkway to the door, covered by a roof next to a balcony that led to what looked like a glass door to a bedroom.

He put his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side, looking it over as someone came walking out, their bright blue hair a mess. Jesse's eyes widened as Ami caught sight of him and laughed, waving her hand above her head so her robe's oversized sleeve dropped down to her shoulder. Jesse waved back and walked closer when she waved him over.

"What a small world cowboy!" Ami laughed, dropping a bag of trash beside her as he walked up and tipped his hat.

"Small world indeed!" he looked behind her to the open door.

"She's not here lover boy. Cool your heels." Ami laughed, putting her hands in the robes pockets. "She went out early this morning for a walk, she's not back yet, said she found a cute little dress shop." There was a loud ring from inside the house and Ami looked over her shoulder. "That's her ring tone, hang on I'll be back." Jesse reached over and grabbed the bag of trash as Ami walked inside, stepping over to the trash can he put it away and replaced the lid as he heard Ami whistle to get his attention. When he turned around to face her his eyes were bombared with a cell phone as a image appeared.

Backing up he took the phone in his hands and blinked so his eyes could adjust as Ami lit a cigarette, smirking evilly. Jesse's eyes widened, the photo was a collage of [Y/N] trying on different outfits and shirts, a text across the screen reading: _Which do you think? I love them all but idk..._

"She's gonna get one of these?" Jesse stammered, trying to control himself.

"She can get all if she wanted to but-" Ami explained but was cut short.

"She should. Tell her she should!" Jesse held out the phone, his eyes pleading. "Tell her you'll be upset if she don't."

"You mean you'll be upset?" Ami laughed through a crack in her lips, taking back the phone but Jesse shook his head.

"She might be a tad more inclined if it comes from you, she sounded a bit upset at me when she left the dance the other night." Jesse admitted and then face palmed himself as Ami tilted her chin up and smirked at him. "Shit, you weren't supposed to know I heard."

"So did you pinch it?" Ami laughed, taking the cigarette out from her mouth and tapping it, riding it of the ashes. "Her choker?"

"I might a slightly borrowed it without permission," Jesse chuckled, "I wanted a reason to seek her out again, so I thought returning a lost piece of jewelry wouldn't seem weird." He tilted down his hat as Ami laughed and rocked back on her heels. "I do intend on givin it back though, to her face to face."

"Got it bad for her don't ya outlaw." Ami laughed as Jesse grinned, his lips splitting apart into a bashful grin. "I have a series of very serious question for you cowboy." Ami's voice was serious and when he peeked around the rim of his hat he saw that her face had lost all trace of laughter she had moments ago, she looked almost frightening with her dark eyes glaring at him framed by her bright blue hair. "Is it just for looks, or can you actually use that thing?" She asked, pointing with her free hand to his revolver on his hip, his eyes darting down to it and then back to her.

"I can. Need it for my job." Jesse tipped his hat back, looking serious now.

"What do you do for work?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and taking a draw from her cigarette that was held lightly between her index and middle finger.

"That's a rather complicated answer." He replied, "But the short of it is I do government work, makes me travel quiet a bit." He put his hands in his back pockets, shifting his weight to his heels. "Actually here on business. Dunno how long I'm stickin around. But I don't wanna ghost on her, I wanna to get to know her better." He watched her carefully as she dipped her head down and blew out the smoke gently, rubbing her forehead with her thumb on the hand that held her cigarette out in front of her.

"You know she's got a guy back home right?" She asked, narrowing her dark eyes.

"Its my understandin he's an asshole." Jesse said flatly, "And there's a good possibility she'll leave him soon fer bein neglectful of her feelin's an needs." He watched as she slowly scanned his face, taking another draw. "I'm no homewrecker. If she stays I'll bow out, but if she wants to leave I won't say I wont be ready to give a chase the second her feet touch ground." He smirked but Ami's expression stayed serious as a long silence stretched between them.

"You ever hit a woman?" She asked, her face scrunching up and wrinkling her dark skin as if something stunk.

"Ever or in self defense?" Jesse asked, watching as she outright scowled at him, he explained. "Mine line o'work I can't pick n choose who I put down." He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, he didn't like the way this conversation was heading. "I've put a few women down in holds to keep myself from getting shot or stabbed, but I ain't ever laid hands on a woman what didn't hit me a few times first."

"I see." She tapped her cigarette again and held it out at her side. "Would you stop someone if they put their hands on a woman who didn't hit them first?"

"They'd be callin the undertaker." Jesse said, feeling tense. "I get the feelin there's a particular reason your askin me all this, care to help me understand?" He watched as the corners of her mouth tipped up.

"Your a smart one, but it's not for me to tell you." She dropped the butt of the leftover cigarette and stomped it out with her house shoe. "She likes you cowboy, I just wanna make sure my little sister-friend is in safe hands." She smiled easily, her eyes half hooded. "Her smile is nice and bright, but she has done more than her fair share of crying." She held up her phone. "Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Actually," He had an idea and tugged on his rolled up sleeves. "What are your girls dinner plans tonight?"

"I assume pizza and a night in?" Ami said distractedly as she sent a text, "Why?"

"Tell her you want to go to a place called El palacio Caléndula. The Marigold Palace," Jesse turned and pointed back to the hotel. "Its a fine dinning restaurant and hotel in one, they do live music and dances there and have great food." When he turned back to her she held out her phone and gestured for him to take it. "What?"

"Send her a text and tell her, and tell her its you, she won't want to go if I ask her." Ami laughed as Jesse fumbled with the phone. "Wait," She took the phone back and adjusted the bandana on Jesse's neck and fixed his hair just so and tilted his hat before nodding and gently moving him so the light shone just so on him and lit up his face. "Let me send her a photo," She adjusted him just so and laughed, "Say 'Rosa'~" Jesse winked and smiled at the name as the shutter sounded and Ami nodded approvingly.

"Yer one of them artsy farsty types aren't ya?" Jesse laughed as she messed with the phone, adding and removing filters until she was satisfied and grinned at it happily.

"You could say that: drawing, painting, recording, I dabble in many artistic forms." Ami laughed and turned the phone around to show Jesse the photo.

"Yer pretty good!" He snapped his fingers as she sent the photo to Rosa in a text. "You'll love the tree in the back yard at the hotel! Its stands out by itself in this huge field, really pretty. Be good for any of that stuff."

"Then I'll have to check it out while she's throttling you!" Ami laughed and stepped beside Jesse showing him the series of angry texts she was receiving back to back.

 ** _Sista:_**

 ** _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN THERE?_**  
 ** _HOW DID HE FIND OUT WHERE WE WERE STAYING?_**  
 ** _YOU TELL THAT ASSHOLE I WANT MY CHOKER BACK! DON'T LET HIM LEAVE! IM ON MY WAY! PAYING FOR MY STUFF_**

 ** _Ami:_**

 ** _El palacio Caléndula, The Marigold Palace, It's the large hotel down the road._**

 ** _Come and See me, Mi Rosa , I'll be working_**

Jesse laughed when he had seen that his response texts had sent and gave the phone back to Ami who read them over and rolled her eyes.

"You just signed your death warrant cowboy." She laughed as Jesse started walking backwards. "What time do you get off work?"

"When the kitchen closes at 11," Jesse called as he made it back to the road. "Tell her to wear that white dress, it's my favorite!" He turned and dashed further up the road as Ami walked to the edge of the little walkway and leaned against the post as he disappeared around a corner.

On the way back to the shack where Gabriel, Ana and Jack were waiting to hear from him Jesse couldn't help but grin. A thousand thoughts were flying through his head and he had almost everything planned out when he busted in the door and slammed it happily behind him, flopping onto the large bed against the wall on his back as Ana came running into the room.

"Jesse! _lays ladayk 'ayi 'akhlaq!_ What way is that to enter a room?" (You have no manners!) She snapped, putting her hands on her hips as Jack appeared behind her.

"Sorry Cap'n!" Jesse cackled, stretching out on the bed. "I'm just a bit excited's all." He remembered his plan and bolted up, using his hands to prop himself up. "Where's Gabe at?"

"In the other room?" Jack answered, leaning on the door as Jesse jumped up and tried to bolt past him, blocking his path but that didn't stop the younger man from trying to squeeze through as Ana rolled her eyes and shook her raven hair. "Whoa, whoa, did you get in at the hotel?"

"Yeah! I'm gunna be clearin tables, but I gotta talk to Gabe!" Jesse fell flat on his face as Jack moved out of the way, but he pushed himself up without a second thought about the Commander's laughter. "GABE!" Jesse shouted loudly as Ana snapped after him 'Jesse! inside voice!'.

"What?" Gabriel snapped, looking up from his plate of food in front of him.

"Gimme some money Gabe, I need a phone," Jesse said out of breath, standing beside him as Gabe shook his head and cut up a bite. "Oh come on, I got the in from the hotel but it'll take to long to save up to get a good phone, I'll put every red penny back." He grabbed Gabriel's shoulder and arm and shook it gently. "Just do this once for me and I wont ask for it again!"

"Why should I?" Gabriel asked, cocking an eyebrow at the boy's desperate behavior. "You have coms just like the rest of us, why do you need a cell phone?"

"I want this for personal use," Jesse explained, pulling out the chair next to him and spinning it around, sitting in his backwards and leaning on the back. "I wanna be able to text Rosa, I know she's got a phone. This way no matter what I can talk to her, even if I can't see her on my days off."

"How do you know she has a phone?" Gabe asked, his back straightening.

"I ran into her friend Ami on the way here," Jesse beamed, "She's gonna come see me tonight while I'm cleanin tables for Santana. They're stayin in that prudy two story with the balcony before the hotel on the way down the hill to town!" Jesse's grin was bright and wide, Gabriel had to try hard and eventually give up on not laughing at the boy as he laid his head on his arm, still grinning like a fox. "Come on Gabe~" he was nudging the bigger man with his elbow closest to him. "Do it for Rosa." Gabe's dark eyes turned and looked over his shoulder to Jack and Ana who were both looking displeased. Gabriel Reyes reached into a pocket on his shirt and pulled out a black card and flicked it over to Jesse between his fingers.

"Every, single, cent, repaid." Gabriel growled and held onto the card tight as Jesse grabbed it and grinned like a kid at chirstmas.

"You got it boss! Thanks Gabe!" He took the card as Gabe chuckled and threw his arms around him in a quick dude hug before jumping up from his seat completely and running from the room, then speed walking back in and replacing the seat in its proper palce as he laughed happily-feeling Ana's stare on him as he did so.

She was trying hard to instill gentleman manners in him, had been for the entire time he'd known her, and most had stuck but he was quick to forget. "And one more thing." Gabe chuckled darkly, inspecting the food on his fork before glancing at Jesse who had a look of fear on his face and eyes. "You owe me one embarrassing favor. I'll let you know when to pay up when the time arrives." Jack and Ana burst out laughing, holding one another up in the door as there was a new set of footsteps as a smaller figure appeared between Jack and Ana.

"You all have become rather loud." The dark haired youth remarked behind his mask, his accent thick. Jesse whirled around and whooped loudly, jumpin as he ran over to the door, hugging the boy and smacking his back.

" _ **Genji**_!" He pulled Genji back and held him at arms length. "You know about phones right? You can help me pick out a good one?"

"I suppose, why do you ask?" Genji asked, sounding uneasy at such a simple request.

"I'll tell ya on the way!" Jesse held up the black card and grinned like a mad man. "Lets get shoppin, I gotta get back to the hotel at four for dinner prep!"

As Jesse led Genji (who was dressed in a black hoodie and a red bandana around his face so he could remove his mask and hide his scars) back into town he told him everything. From the mission briefing on who El Lobo (The Wolf) was to the set up meeting at the dance in town the other night. But most of the walk was spent talking about Rosa, Genji laughed and listened to his friend rant on and on about this girl.

"Genji its like she's straight from my dreams," Jesse sighed, putting his hands behind his head as they walked, dust being kicked up by his boots. "One look at her," He grabbed his chest where his heart would be and clenched his shirt like he was shot. "And it was like I got struck by a love arrow!"

"You are quite dramatic Jesse." Genji chuckled, tucking his gloved hands into his pockets. "I have never seen you so...I forget what the word is."

"Giddy?" Jesse offered but the young man in the dark hoodie shrugged, "You gotta come tonight,"

"Jesse I am tired, it was a long way from Hanamura." Genji complained as Jesse wrapped an arm around his neck. "I will take your word for it that she is as pretty as you say and meet her another time."

"Not just for Rosa." Jesse said seriously, his smile breaking down into a serious frown. "El Lobo is supposed to come seek me out at the hotel to let me know if I'm in on the smuggle or not." Genji looked over to his friend as they kept walking. "I need my partner to watch my back. I don't trust him far as I can throw him." The cowboy's eyes narrowed. "I don't know if he will come tonight or a few weeks from now, he wouldn't give me much of a hint at the dance. He doesn't trust me either."

"I see, then we should get you a phone quickly so we can get some rest before." Genji sighed as they reached the edge of town, a shop within eyesight.


	7. Somethin' Stupid

Jesse sighed as he cleared away the table quickly, it was the height of tourist season and everyone was flocking to the restaurant, wanting to sit outside at the round tables with the white clothes and be served by the pretty native girls in their bright and tight salsa style dresses. He stacked the plates neatly and quickly and sat them inside the tub he was carrying around. He heard lots of people conversing and as his eyes searched the restaurant he picked up on a few words 'Deadlock', 'Los Muertos', 'Killings'. He dropped his eyes back to the tub and picked it up, turning around to take it to the kitchen when the voice of a female made him freeze.

"Is this table free?"

Jesse felt his heart flip in his chest as he laid down the tub on an empty table beside him and turned to look at the girl who was speaking to him, but before he could get a word out he had to lean back to avoid being smacked. Rosa looked furious, wearing a black shirt with a white design of feathers on it and a pair of short whitewashed blue jean shorts that were distressed with holes in them, her hair was pulled to the side in a loose ponytail, more down than up and she was glaring at him.

"You!" She snapped, swinging at him again, making him back up and nearly run into a server girl who jumped out of the way with plates above her head.

"Mocoso estpuido!" (Stupid Brat!) the girl snapped as she glared at Jesse who put his hands up apologetically before taking a punch on his arm from Rosa who kept pressing down on him, making him turn and run for the kitchen, several people laughing as he covered his head with his hands.

"Get back here!" Rosa snapped after him, hot on his heels as he ran through the open kitchen door and around the island where food was being prepared.

"Now darlin'!" Jesse called, running behind Santana who looked up, annoyed at all the commotion in his kitchen. "Don't be mad! I got it right here!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out the choker and held it out around Santana. "I was gonna give it back! I just wanted-" He couldn't finish because she grabbed the choker and turned on her heel to leave but he scrambled around Santana who threw up his hands.

"What is going on!"

"Rosa!" Jesse pleaded, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Please!"

"I don't wanna hear it," She snapped refusing to look at him. "I don't deal with people who steal from others."

"Now I didn't steal it," Jesse reasoned, his other hand sliding up her arm as he smiled at her, feeling he could turn the situation around-determined to. He could feel her tense in his hand as his other touched her arm, light as a feathers kiss, traveling up to her shoulder and over to her neck. He felt her stop pulling away and stand still. "I just borrowed it for a while, I always meant to give it back." He stepped closer, his mouth by her ear as his hand kept traveling, he felt his heart pounding in his chest-glad only Santana was there to tease him later. "I just wanted to see you again." His hand made its way down her other shoulder and down to her arm, making her lift it to meet his hand. He held her hand cupped his hand like that for only a second before she whipped around and pointed at him, but his smile never faltered.

"No, you're a thief!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than give him a warning.

"Well when you say it, it doesn't sound half bad." Jesse watched as confusion clouded her face. "And it's got a nice ring to it, why don't you just call me that Rosa?" He leaned down closer to her face, making her blink nervously and back up from him. "Thief." A slow blush forced its way onto her cheeks as she looked away from him.

"Fine then, thief, let me go, I'm leaving." She said quickly, trying to pull away from him but he kept her hands in his and put them on his chest.

"But you just got here!" Jesse whined, pouting his bottom lip out playfully, "I get off in a few hours, why don't you hang around and we can hang out after?"

"Thief I-" She was shaking her head and Jesse felt her slipping away, the mood diminishing.

"Is it that boyfriend of yours?" He asked, feeling it was the culprit to her resistance.

"Funny you should mention him." She scoffed and her eyes narrowed as she looked down to the floor, eyes scanning Jesse's boots. "We went our separate ways this morning after two years." Her voice was angry and dripping with venom.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, trying to contain his excitement, hearing Santana huff behind him. He pulled on Rosa's hands and stepped closer, rubbing her hands in his.

"I ah..." She was fighting tears now, "I tried to video chat him this morning and was greeted by his other woman, apparently she was the reason he didn't want to come with me. It's been going on a while now..." She took in a deep breath and Jesse felt his anger rise, he hadn't even met this guy and he already wanted to break his legs. "They were in bed together, after..." She shook her head and Jesse pulled her into a hug, putting his head on hers and squeezing her tightly against him.

"You're better off!" Santana snapped from behind Jesse, making them both look at him in shock, Rosa pulling away from him. "Ladron te trata mejor de todos modos!" (Thief treats you better anyway!)

"Well, I won't sugar coat it." Jesse snapped quickly, not giving her a chance to decipher what the older man had said, his hard voice making Rosa stiffen in his hands. "This is good news for me," He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, making her eyes widen and try to pull away but he had her locked into place. "I might not have stolen your choker darlin' but I have had my eye on somethin to make off with for a while now. And with his ass out of the way, I think it'll be well..." He shrugged, "I won't say easy, but easier." He smiled down at her and saw her eyes darting across his face. "See I never said I wasn't a thief at all," he put his forehead against hers and could practically hear the eye roll Santana was giving his back. "Wanna know what it is?"

His eyes flicked down to her lips, making it all up as he went along, anything to keep her standing there just long enough so he could get what he wanted-her to agree to stay. Their lips nearly touched when a familiar shrill voice started yelling and Jesse started backing up, looking to the door with dread.

"Donde esta ese nino perezoso?" The voice yelled. (Where is that lazy child!)

"Nino!" (Boy!) Santana snapped as Jesse looked around frantically, he needed another way out. "Escaparse!" (Escape!) He looked as Santana pointed out another door, on the other side of the kitchen that would lead out to the foyer. "Dese pria!" (Hurry Up!)

Jesse grinned and grabbed Rosa's hand, pulling her past Santana who was laughing and through the door as the owner of the voice kept ranting on loudly.

"Donde esta el?" (Where is he?) The female's voice snapped as Jesse pressed Rosa against the wall beside the door, afraid their footsteps would give them away. Their clasped hands between them he pressed himself against her, one hand on the wall as he listened. "Donde esta ese inutil bastardo de un nino!" (Where is that worthless bastard of a child!)

Jesse suppressed a giggle, smirking as Rosa mouthed to him 'what did you do?'; 'she doesn't like me' Jesse mouthed back silently, 'His wife'. Jesse rolled his eyes as there was a loud conversation in angry Spanish before wrapping his hand around Rosa's waist and quietly walking away. He walked her back out into the foyer and around the stairs to the entrance of the restaurant, smiling broadly as the woman in the bright pink dress who rolled her eyes at him and shook her head as he lead Rosa through.

"So why does his wife hate you so much?" She asked, squeezing his hand as he weaved her through the tables.

"She just does," Jesse sighed, "Always has." He turned sideways as a server passed with drinks. "Santana took me in as a kid and let me stay here at the hotel, and work for him like I am now when I come by. His son Joel passed away some time ago and I think I remind him of him...and I think it makes her mad."

"Oh," Rosa sounded like she didn't know what to say next as Jesse stopped her by the table Ami was seated at. Ami looked surprised to see Jesse but smiled and held up her drink to him in a silent salute.

"I ah...I gotta get back to work, no reason in giving her more reason to hate me." Jesse pulled out Rosa's chair and slid it in when she sat down, "But I got a phone today," he reached into his pocket and handed a small cheap cellphone to her, "Put your number into it for me, I'll come back by for it. That way if you need me I'm a call away." He smiled sweetly and bowed to her, and then to Ami who chuckled softly as he picked up his tub of dishes and hurried away.

As he worked Jesse had a renewed sense of energy, glancing over every chance he got to where Ami and Rosa sat, eating and chatting somewhat happily although he did not miss the times when Rosa's sweet smile fell into a sad thoughtful frown. He couldn't resist talking up a storm to Santana when he went to empty his tub, dodging glares from his wife and keeping busy. Time passed rather quickly and when he took his last tub of dishes inside the kitchen Santana dismissed him for the night. He stripped off the button up shirt Santana had loaned him and slipped on his brown shirt and vest.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do boy!" He teased as Jesse took off the little half apron he had been forced to wear and hung it up on a hook.

"You never do anything!" Jesse laughed, going over to a table and picking up his hat, fitting it on his head before picking up his belt and holster with the Peacekeeper revolver in its place. His wrapped it around himself and secured it with the BAMF belt buckle. "If I did like you, I would let her go when she was mad!"

"Is she still out there?" Santana asked as he walked over to the door leading to the restaurant's patio, glancing around at the empty tables until he saw two young women sitting at a table despite everyone else having left already, lights being shut off as others left. "Wow, you actually convinced her to stay with that cheesy line."

"Cheesy line?" Jesse asked, going to stand by the older man, looking out to the table. It looked like Ami and Rosa were having a deep conversation about something, he could see Ami talking with her hands as Rosa just watched.

"I have had my eye on somethin to make off with for a while now, wanna know what it is?" Santana mocked and rolled his eyes before covering them with one of his hands. "Oh my god boy, don't think I've ever heard such a corny line." He put his hand on his hip and laughed. "But I suppose if it didn't send her running for the nearest train to get away from you then it was fate that brought her to you, better not lose her boy."

"I only just met her," Jesse laughed nervously, "But I do wanna know her more, I dunno old man." He crossed his arms, "There's just somethin about her. Somethin' addicting."

"You're smitten," Santana explained, slapping Jesse on the shoulder as he turned to walk back into the kitchen. "Better go get her before I shut off the lights to close up for the night. Be back here in time to help before the dinner rush tomorrow, and dress nice, we got a couple doing a proposal. We gotta set up the dance floor out in the field."

"Do it by the tree and get me the Christmas lights, we'll make it perfect," Jesse promised before waving and jogging out to the table. As he got closer he heard the girls talking so he slowed and crouched down, sneaking up on them by keeping close to other tables.

"I'm telling you, girl, you have got to cut loose and let some of this anger out. If you don't you just going to bottle it up and it's not going to be good." Ami was telling her, a wise older tone to her voice. "You have spent all your life as the more mature girl, you never really let yourself go and live!" Rosa seemed like she wasn't really taking the words to heart, she was looking over her shoulder toward the foyer where Jesse had brought her through.

"You act like your several years older than me instead of just two." Rosa said flatly, propping her head on one of her arms. "And I have no idea what you mean, I'm not angry." But her tone told both Jesse and Ami she was lying.

"Look, Chris hurt you; he's a worthless bastard, but you can't sit back and pretend it doesn't bother you. Be a teenager for once in your life!" Ami was so focused on Rosa, and Rosa on the arched entrance that neither of them noticed when Jesse was crouched by the table. "Scream, cry, yell, throw something-show some big emotion! Just for god's sake don't punch anything, you're a wimp and you'll break your hand but..." She shook her head as Rosa sighed deeply but remained still. "Do something young and reckless!"

"I'm young and reckless," Jesse smirked and put his elbows on the table folding his arms, resting his head on them. "You could do me." The sound of his voice made both girls jumped and turned their heads to look at him with wide eyes as he winked at Rosa. Rosa reached over and smashed down his hat over his eyes as Ami laughed out loud, holding the sides of her head with her hands as she closed her eyes for a second before agreeing.

"This might sound nuts but he's right!" Ami laughed as Rosa stared at her in shock, Jesse fixed his hat back on his head and grinned at Ami broadly, not sure why she was agreeing but happy never the less. "Go out with a stranger! Flirt with the thief!" Ami put her hands down on the table and stood. "Do something for yourself rather than someone else for once in your life sis."

Rosa stood with her and Jesse followed suit before walking around the table and leading the girls to the foyer and outside the building, waving to Santana as the older man climbed the steps to his office. Rosa and Ami were whisper snapping at one another and Jesse could only catch a few snippets like

'don't encourage him',

'he's obviously not just going to go away'

'he could be a murderer, we don't know him'

'but you danced with him, twice!'

When the reached the dirt road Jesse looked down at himself, he did look like a member of a gang again, his tattered vest with patches sewn into the material, a red bandana around his neck and his trademark hat on his head. His jeans were ripped and his shirt was old and worn with the sleeves ripped off, his black jeans were tight but not skinny-he refused to wear anything that had the word 'skinny' on its label. Not exactly the look of an upstanding young man like Rosa was probably used to seeing.

"What do you do thief?" Ami asked, smacking him on his back with her hand flatly, Jesse turned and smiled a little less eagerly as she repeated her question. "What do you do when you get angry?" Jesse blinked and gave it half a thought.

"Somethin' stupid and regrettable usually." This made the girls chuckle as he kicked the dirt. "I usually punch somethin, but if it's a calm kinda angry I go out and do target practice." He pat his revolver on his hip, "The sound of bottles breakin can be really soothing." He noticed that Rosa's eyes were locked on the revolver when he crossed his arms. Ami started back lecturing Rosa who wasn't listening, the distant look on her face told Jesse as the three-started walking toward town, the opposite direction of the shack he was sharing with the Overwatch and Blackwatch members and away from the house Rosa and Ami were staying at.

"See? Everyone has something, I paint-Thief shoots at bottles, but you-sis you don't react. You bottle it all down and one of these days you're gonna snap under it all." The sound of their footsteps on the dirt road filled the silence that followed for a while. "Girl say something," Ami begged, looking to Rosa in the center of the line, Jesse to the far left and Ami on her right. Jesse looked at the younger girl from the corner of his eye, keeping his head and most of his attention forward as a group of people passed.

"Do you think I could handle it, Thief?" Rosa asked curiously, the first time she had spoken since Jesse had heard her whisper that she didn't really know him. He was going to ask what when he watched her look down again at the revolver on his hip.

"What? My gun?" He covered the handle with his hand. "No way, it's recoil would be too much for you."

"It can't be that bad, you're not that much bigger than me." Rosa said a little skeptically, making Jesse lean away from her as they walked.

"I may not look like Reyes or Morrison but I got a lot more muscle and lot more trainin' with firearms than you do darlin' if you think you can handle this right off." Jesse didn't mean to sound so harsh but Rosa took in stride, their pace slowing down a little, "It took me a while to get used to it, it packs a whallop. And it's big, I dunno if you could even hold it right."

"Well let me try." Rosa said with a laugh, stopping as Jesse and Ami exchanged worried looks over her head. "You said you wanted me to do something young and reckless." She laughed as she looked over to Ami, "I'm just taking your advice," She looked back to Jesse. "Show me how to hold it." Jesse searched her green eyes, she seemed serious.

"You ever hold one before?" He asked as he looked around, there was woods on the left, on the right there was a large rock wall from part of the hill being moved to extend the road some countless years ago. Rosa shook her head and Jesse made an uneasy noise. "I'll teach you how to hold it, if you care for it any we might shoot a round." He held up a finger to her. "But you do exactly as I say, I don't want you shooting yourself or worse someone else." He walked in front of them and gestured for them to follow him to the rock wall, heading to the edge of the road. He found a discarded, discolored can of what used to be an off-brand soda and picked it up, putting it on a relatively flat crevasse on the wall before walking back to Rosa and unholstering his gun while Ami looked on nervously.

"So, what's first?" Rosa asked as she watched him closely, he slowly checked to make sure it was fully loaded and ready to shoot. He showed her the full gun before closing it and stepping to her side, holding the gun by the barrel with his hand clear of the hole and pointed ahead of them to the ground.

"First lesson of a gun is to treat 'em like they're always loaded. Better to be safe than it is to be sorry you hadn't been." He stepped behind her and took her right hand, molding it against the handle of the grip and letting go of the barrel to show her how to hold her left hand, so both were gripping it securely. "I showed you it was loaded, this baby is ready to kill, so keep your finger out of the trigger guard until you're ready to shoot." He rubbed her hands to make sure her fingers were accounted for and not straying to the trigger. "That's lesson two," he said slowly, "Three, only aim the barrel at something you intend to kill. If you ain't ready to take a life the gun stays holstered." he slowly lifted the gun and took aim at the can in front of them.

"Okay," Rosa was chuckling but she sounded nervous. Jesse couldn't tell if it was from the fact it was her first time holding a gun or the fact he was practically engulfing her. His hips were pressed against her lower back and his arms wrapped around hers, hands holding her steady and at the ready aim. His head was beside hers, lips near her ear so he was speaking softly, his chest against her shoulders. "Seems simple enough."

"Your too tense." Jesse told her, her hair tickling his lips as he spoke, "And your legs are too close together." He moved his foot between hers and spread them a bit until she was standing a little wider but firm. "Relax your arms, don't lock your elbows. You know it's going to have a kick, the last thing you want to do is try to keep it in place with an iron grip, it'll just end bad." He heard her give a small 'okay' as he steadied her aim back to the can. "Do you know what to do with the trigger?"

"Pull it?" She asked, her voice a little more confident and louder. Jesse used his index finger to slide hers into the trigger guard and put it against the trigger.

"Squeeze," Jesse corrected in a small whisper and tensed his body around hers, helping her squeeze the trigger until the revolver fired loudly, the gun jerking in recoil, but Jesse kept it from flying back and hitting Rosa in the face as she tensed and closed her eyes at the sound of the bullet being released. He helped her lower it back to their lowered position, the gun pointing out to the ground in front of them. He looked at her from the side and chuckled as she opened one eye and then the other, looking a little shell shocked. "You missed."

"Aw really?" She sounded so disappointed, "Well, it was my first time." She smiled softly, Jesse could feel the tenseness in her hands around the grip still. "But it wasn't so bad, how did I do? Was it really bad off?" Jesse slowly took the gun from her as she talked and holstered it before going to wall and spotting the hole several inches above the can where the bullet had hit the rock.

"Not bad~!" Jesse smiled back at her, lying just a bit. Had it been a person it would have been an absolute miss. "A bit of practice with something more your size and you'll be a real Belle Starr!" But Rosa looked confused, looking over her shoulder to Ami who shrugged. "Annie Oakley?" He offered up but Rosa shrugged making him facepalm himself and drag his hand down his face. "Calamity Jane?" He asked, holding his hands up but this name seemed to ring a bell as Rosa's eyes widened.

"Oh, I've heard of her before!" Jesse hung his head and laughed sadly, of course she had heard of Calamity Jane. He walked back to stand by Rosa when she crossed her arms and looked at the can on the rock. "I want to see how you handle it." She gestured to the can and turned to face the rock again. "Can you hit it?"

"Can I hit it." Jesse repeated slowly, sounding a bit insulted. "Course I can hit it. Stand over there darlin' this is goanna be loud." He waved her a bit away from him with one hand, pulling out the revolver with his other and taking aim once he was satisfied with the distance between them. He was standing sideways, his legs slightly apart, one hand holding up the gun by his hip. He drew out a bit of tension by flicking his eyes over to her before smirking and quickly emptying the gun in a flurry of shots, the can being struck several times as he adjusted his aim and sent it flying up into the air before spinning the revolver around on his finger and holstering it before the can could fall with a clang on the ground. "Can I hit it." He said cockily, crossing his arms and turning to Rosa who looked highly impressed, smiling brightly.

"Teach me!"


	8. The House and The Bottle

I am so so sorry this took soooo long, lots of stuff going on at home and being sick, plus Jesse and Hanzo went all little kid on me and ran away and wouldn't tell me what happened next for their stories. But they's finally back and reluctantly tellin me some more of the story, so I can tell it to you.

Jesse stopped at a familiar place in the road, looking off to the left, feeling the ghosts of his past leave a chill as his memory faded to reality. Once upon a lifetime, in what felt like a different timeline, there had been a house there in the distance. A tall two story that he had slowly fell in love with, but now he had mixed feelings about thanks to his memories. The ruins were still there, telltale marks of flames on the beams that were still standing somehow despite the years of weather and strain. His dark eyes narrowed at it, remembering how it looked in his youth and the mixture of happiness and anger that was embodied into the place. He growled and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking up the road further, his pace relaxed but with strong purpose, he had to get to the shack and work some before heading back to the hotel to check on Santana.

"Can't be getting all side tracked now." Jesse scolded himself, closing his eyes to ignore the ghosts running past him, more memories trying to flood his senses and send him backwards in time. "What's done is done ol' boy." He sighed heavily looking up into the sky, it looked like it could rain yet again. Dark clouds rolling over the sky like a blanket being pulled over the earth, it threatened to rain down on Jesse and he still had some ways to go before he reached his shack. He walked for a while more, watching his boots kick up a little dust on the old dirt road as he trudged along.

"What good are ghosts?" He asked himself, kicking a soda can that hit his boot, bullet holes in the thin tin making it whistle as it flew through the air. "Not like you can change anything that happened before? Why bother us with memories? All they do is sour the mood and remind you that your gettin' old..." He looked down the road, turning to face the other direction, the small old town laid out below. "If I'd knew what I know now, I'd do things totally different...but, it's not like I can tell my ghosts that..." He felt a rush of warm air from the left and looked into it, closing his eyes and welcoming it like a tender touch of a lover. When it died, he opened his eyes, there was a large field to the left with a small, odd, broken fence. Perhaps someone had once used it to keep in livestock, but even in Jesse's youth it had been abandoned and forgotten.

He saw ghosts there too, many of them overlapping one another, some from good happy days and some from days he'd rather forget. He could hear the echoes of bottles breaking, cans being hit and gunshots exploding in the silence as the wind blew past again, another warm gust like a warning of anger.

"If only I knew." Jesse mumbled to himself, turning and forcing himself to walk further up the road, leaving the ghosts to their devices. The shack wasn't far now, and he knew he would still be assaulted with ghosts from the past, even there. Especially there. Although the ghosts there seemed to haunt him everywhere he went. Memories of Gabriel, Jack, Ana and even Genji, those ghosts were with him like companions. He was used to their presence and was better prepared to fend them off, but Rosa's ghost only haunted him when he returned to Santa Fe. And when confronted with the memory of her, his only escape was a bottle of alcohol. It wasn't as if he didn't think of her outside of Santa Fe, he thought of her every day, but here in the town where they met, was the only place where his memories haunted him and made him slow down. Here was where it hurt the most.

Jesse stomped up the little steps, kicking the dirt from his boots before digging in his breast pocket for a little ring of keys he kept close. He flipped around to the right key and inserted it, jiggling the handle until it fit and turned easily. Gotta fix that damn thing. Jesse sighed mentally, pushing the door open and looking around the front room. Nothing in the room had been touched since he had been there two months ago: the couch still had the white bed sheet thrown across it to keep off the dust and the walls remained bare of photos. Photos just made the ghosts stick around longer and made him upset. He stepped inside and deposited the key ring in a small white bowl on a table to the left, as if it was his everyday routine.

He kicked off his boots without bending over and kicked them against the table so that they were clear of the door, he didn't want to spend his time sweeping up after himself when there was other work to be done. He grabbed the little notebook from the top drawer of the table and flipped it open and read his chicken scratch handwriting.

To do:

Wiring needs to be messed with in the bedroom

Fix the Window in the bathroom

Sink Drippin in the kitchen

Ceiling fan is backwards in living room

His brow furrowed, despite him writing the list himself he wasn't sure what he meant by it, having written it two months and several bottles of Jim ago. He looked up and reached back behind him, flipping on a light switch by the door. The ceiling fan kicked on and started wobbling violently, threatening to fall at a moments notice. Jesse groaned and flipped the light switch back off, he remembered now. He picked up the pen in the top drawer and added to the list: fix the doorknob.

He put the notepad on the little table and closed the drawer, he wouldn't be able to tackle everything on the list before he had to leave again, and he was sure other problems would show themselves-they always did, so the notepad would stay in this spot and he would add to it and mark off jobs he had already taken care of until the list needed to be rewritten. He started to the bedroom, opening the door and peeking inside.

This was part of the house he had built himself, when he was a teenager the living room had served as a bedroom for the crew, the actual bedroom was used as a storage room for weapons and equipment then because it had been so small, just enough for one cot. So Jesse had started building onto it over the years, but he was having trouble with the wiring. He flipped the switch but nothing happened, he sighed and opened the door the rest of the way as he took in the sight. The walls were dark and void of decoration save for a window on each of the three outside facing walls, a bed against the far wall, under the window facing the woods. There was a light layer of dust and Jesse sighed, he would need to wash those sheets to keep a musty smell from forming the house while he was gone.

He eyed the closet, wandering slightly if the light was working in there, he had only written the bedroom. As he crossed the floor a flash of light and a rumble of thunder made him pause for only a second, there was the storm, which meant he didn't need to be messing with the wires until it passed. He sighed again, feeling agitated as he finished crossing the room to the closet and opened the door, reaching up and pulling the string for the light, relieved as it clicked on and lit up the small closet where he had some old relics from his past hanging up. He eyed a jacket and took it off the hanger, surprised at its weight, he didn't remember it being that heavy when he wore it. It was one he had worn during his time spent with Rosa, the sleeves had been cut off the blue jean jacket to make it a vest and patches sewn onto it for the personal touch.

Who knew the last time Jesse had been in that closet, looked at those clothes, seen this jacket? He turned and walked to the bed, sitting down, hearing it groan in protest as it sank with his foreign weight. Rubbing the material in his hands he looked over the front, there was the blackwatch patch Gabriel had given him sewn over the heart on a pocket that had the button missing. There was a patch on the other side that said 'what a beautiful day, now watch some asshole fuck it up.' and it made him chuckle, he hadn't changed as much over the years as he thought. He ran his hands over the pockets and felt a wave of confusion as something heavy was in the left pocket but the shape felt vaguely familiar. He reached inside and once his hand touched the item he felt his heart sink, it was a gun-a pistol to be exact.

"So," he sighed and put the jacket down on the bed, turning the small Glock over in his hands. "This is where you got off to." He shook his head gently as he racked the slide, checking to confirm it was unloaded, when he saw it was empty in the chamber he released the slide and ejected the magazine, checking it too before replacing it. It had been the gun he had suggested that Rosa start off with, however, the young girl had been insistent on buying a revolver similar to Jesse's Peacekeeper. "Can't believe you've been here all these years..." He sighed and ran his hands over the cool metal as another flash of lightning lit up the darkened room. He had spent some time wondering about this gun, and this jacket, but he stood quickly and shook his head as he tossed the gun down on the bed.

No, can't be getting sucked down memory lane. Been doing that enough lately, daylights burning. Might as well fix that damn knob, or the sink.

He stormed out of the room and started to close the door, looking over his shoulder at the jacket and gun laying on the bed, then the closet door he had left open, the light on. He sucked his teeth and pushed himself further toward the other side of the house, not wanting to hang around in the bedroom for fear his ghosts would get too strong. His hands needed work, his mind needed to be something in the present.

He made it to the kitchen and cursed, seeing the old familiar table had caused other ghosts to come out to haunt him. For a split second Jesse reached to his hip for his gun, seeing a big man dressed in black sitting at the kitchen table with his back to him, but when he blinked it was gone. He covered his eyes and took in a deep breath to steady his shaking nerves. When would these damn phantoms move on and leave him alone?

He slowly pulled his hand away and scanned the room for the specter or any others that may have been lurking, but he was alone. He gave himself a few more breaths through his nose before he moved, hand idly grazing the kitchen tables surface as he passed to the storage room on the far side of the room, the furthest room in the house away from the bedroom. He opened the door and reached inside, grabbing a toolbox from the wooden shelf he built and closing the door back. Another flash of light and rumble from the sky made him look out the window to his right, out the dirt road that lead to the cabin.

It was pouring the rain now, the distant trees a green and brown blur that was trying to melt with the water on the glass. Jesse sighed and walked slowly over to the sink, he'd be there a while, he needed to get comfortable with the silence. He placed the toolbox down on the counter and watched for a moment, but the sink wasn't dripping, then he remembered he had been gone for so long, he had forgotten he had shut the water off. But as he opened the cabinet to the underbelly of the sink more memories tried to surface, not just of Rosa but of Gabe and Genji too. He turned the knob on the water valve before standing and turning the cold water knob, waiting to see water pour from the faucet.

He blinked and for a moment the sink wasn't as dirty and aged as it was in reality


	9. Smooth Sugar

"Hand me that string a lights!" Jesse called as he hung upside down from the tree limb, his arms hanging down as Genji lifted a string of orb lights up to him. "Thank-ya kindly Genj!" He laughed and flipped back up so he was sitting on the limb, connecting two string of lights together as Genji watched from below.

"Why are you doing this again?" The other boy asked, picking up the next strand and holding it up as Jesse reached for it.

"Santana's got a couple comin' to the restaurant soon to do a big proposal, he's a huge sap for crap like that, so he told the guy he'd make them a special place to do it." Jesse explained as he began wrapping the string of clear Christmas lights around the tree's trunk, "When I get these lights done, I gotta start puttin together the stage," Jesse jumped from the branch and landed with his knees bent, groaning as he stood and popped his back.

"Still no word from the Wolf?" Genji asked as he walked around the tree with Jesse, feeding him lights and helping him untangle the small knots that tried to form as the two boys wrapped them around the rest of the tree. Jesse shook his head wordlessly as they circled the tree one last time, taking the tape from his pocket he secured the end of the lights to the tree. "It's been a few days, hasn't it? Shouldn't he have sought you out by now?"

"It's only been three days Genji." Jesse sighed softly as he stood, satisfied that the lights wouldn't come loose. He waved the ninja to follow him and gestured to a pile of wood not far away. "Trust me, if that asshole was going to keep me out of the deal, he would have come to tell me to scram already and flaunt the cash from the job. He's tryin to make me sweat, make me desperate..." Jesse waved his hand back and forth like he was swatting a fly. "The best thing for me to do right now is focus on staying here at the hotel as much as I can-it's where I told him I'd be stayin if he wanted me in."

"As long as you know what you are doing." Genji sighed as Jesse gave him a reassuring grin and a wink, picking up small boards about the size of a checkerboard that resembled hardwood floor with pieces rounded out in certain corners. As the boys turned to walk back to the tree two voices called out and caught their attention, Jesse turned and smiled as Rosa and Ami walked up closer. Ami was wearing an acoustic guitar attached to her back, large and stuffed looking canvas bag on her shoulder and held a large painting canvas in her hand while Rosa carried an assortment of other tools and supplies in her own bag and hands.

"Howdy girls!" Jesse greeted as he reached for the stuff in Rosa's hands, noticing that it was artistic stuff like a foldable easel and a camera. "What'cha up to today?"

"I wanted to check out this tree you were kind enough to tell me about," Ami explained, nodding to the tree as Genji put down his pile of floor. "It's given me an idea for a painting, and maybe something else too...if you're free to help?" She asked, cocking her dark brow and smirking at him.

"Right after I get this done for Santana," Jesse explained as they walked closer to the tree, Genji nodding his head to both the girls in greeting. "They've got somethin special planned for tonight and he wants me to get this dance floor put down before sundown, he even shut down the restaurant today to get it done." But as he spoke there was a ringing in his pocket, he took out his cell phone and pressed answer, "Yeah?"

"Hey, we just got word from the guy, turns out he's gonna wait a few more days, so you can leave the lights put up, but don't worry about putting down the floor yet." Santana's voice said through the phone, "Sorry ya got dragged out on your day off, but I can see the lights from here and it looks great!" Jesse turned back to look at the hotel and noticed Santana waving from the restaurant's doorway in the distance. "Why don't you hang out with your friends there mijo, come in when your hungry and I'll make you all something good."

"Sure thing! Thanks, old man!" Jesse grinned and gave a thumbs up to Genji and then winked at Rosa who turned her head to the side. When he hung up and put away his phone, he explained. "Looks like I got the rest of the day free! The old man says the guy postponed, so we don't have to put down the floor now, but the lights can stay up." Genji picked the floor pieces back up and took them back to the pile on the dolly as Jesse laid the easel down. "So whats the idea for the painting?"

"Can you play guitar?" Ami asked, sitting the canvas and bag down on the ground, and standing to remove the guitar from her back.

"You're asking the cowboy if he can play guitar?" Jesse chuckled, "Can you-" He turned to talk to Genji but noticed the cyborg had disappeared when he left to remove the floor. "Asshole," Jesse grumbled, taking the guitar from Ami and strumming out a simple tune to check the strings. "I can play just about any country tune, what'd ya have in mind?"

"I have an idea for a video of this really old song I found once, she..." Ami playfully glared at Rosa who held up her bag in front of her face, her cheeks and ears radiating bright pink. "Can sing it beautifully, but-only if there is music. So-play for me while she sings and I record and paint, I already have some footage I need, I mostly need her singing and some various shots to break up what I have already."

"Whats the song?" Jesse asked, slinging the strap over his head and adjusting it so it was comfortable. Ami held out her cell phone and a song started to play, Jesse nodded along, "I know this one, its old but it's sweet." He picked at the strings and matched the tune, much to Ami's pleasure. "Just tell me where ya want me?" He laughed and did as Ami asked, and for the rest of the afternoon, he laid against the tree, one leg propped up as Rosa sang the song softly beside him, sometimes leaning against his shoulder, one time she had her head in his lap and looked up at him when she was comfortable enough to not go pink-faced when he glanced at her.

Sometimes Ami would get up and come close with her little recording device, once she got up close in Jesse's face and she told him very quietly to not move, she needed him to look natural. He had to resist very hard not to break out into a large grin, but he looked down at Rosa whose head was in his lap, she smiled brightly at him and tried to not laugh but snorted and made Jesse break out into a bashful grin that made Ami whisper 'Yus' under her breath as she backed away.

Sometime later, when she was done recording, and Rosa was done singing, Ami went to painting as Rosa and Jesse talked quietly between one another.

~Present Day~

Jesse blinked, the rain was letting up and he was running low on drink. He leaned his head against the doorframe and watched the rain drip from the top of the roof, he hoped [Y/N] was dry, and that Santana was keeping himself out of trouble. Jesse got to his feet as the rain slowly came to a stop, and walked to the edge of the porch, leaning against one of the posts as he took another drink straight from the bottle. As the heat of the liquor warmed him, other thoughts that sparked warmth came to the forefront of his mind.

~A lifetime ago~

The moon was full, and Jesse felt elated, he had spent the day with Rosa and it seemed like her spirits had lifted a tad since the night he had taught her to shoot Peacekeeper. It was a few nights later, and while he still had yet to hear from his contract, El Lobo, he had been spending tons of time with Rosa-trying to raise her spirits from the dumps from finding out about her cheating boyfriend. He and Genji had put down the dance floor and the guy's proposal went without a hitch, Jesse felt his own heart race when the woman said yes.

He had been so happy, he asked everyone who was at the restaurant to celebrate to help spread the joy, so Santana had cranked up the music and even wheeled out the karaoke machine that held more songs than Jesse could count, but he didn't recognize a lot of them. Gabriel, Jack, Ana, and Genji had come to the hotel to help keep eyes open for El Lobo, drinks were passed around and just as Jesse was going to ask Rosa to dance, Gabe grabbed him around the neck and put him into a headlock, nearly spilling his beer.

"Alright brat!" Gabe chuckled, passing Jesse's hat off to Jack who chuckled and watched as Gabe gave Jesse a noogie, "Time to pay up on that embarrassing favor!"

"Now!?" Jesse snapped, trying to fight his way free of Gabe's strong arms. "What is it?"

"Sing and dance to the karaoke machine!" Gabe told him, telling him go with a shove that nearly made him knock into Ana who groaned and rolled her eyes as Jesse paled. He didn't like to sing out loud, he was pretty well tone deaf unless it was country, and he knew they weren't going to have him sing some home down diddy.

"Aw come on! Rosa's here! I was gonna ask her dance!" Jesse complained, trying to ease away but Jack grabbed him by the neck and held him in place. "Leme go!"

"After you sing." Gabe chuckled, going to the machine and taking a mic, tossing it over his shoulder to Jack who caught it and tapped Jesse's nose with it. "Now, let's find you a good one.."

"Please don't." Jesse groaned as Jack put his hat back on his head and held out the mic with a mischievous grin. "Ya'll ain't gonna let me till I humiliate myself are you?"

"Nah, it's no fun if we do, you won't even have to do a long one, just until you can't stop stuttering." Jack began making stuttering noises, making Jesse turn pink in his cheeks, once Jack had gone into the showers and caught Jesse singing a popular song that was most certainly not country-and proceeded to tease him whenever he could remember. Gabriel laughed loudly from the machine and pressed a button on the machine, music started to play through the speakers that Santana had placed around the dance floor so that it flooded the area with sound.

Jack forced Jesse to take the mic and shoved him over to the small holo screen where words began to show up and change color as Jesse was supposed to sing, but since he didn't start singing on time it faded away and started over, Jesse looked over his shoulder to Ana who shrugged and waved him on, telling him to get it over with. Jesse sighed heavily and tipped his hat down over his face to hide it as he turned back to the screen, praying he wasn't going to mess up to badly. His voice was soft, more like he was mumbling than singing.

"I-I'm hurting, baby, I'm b-broken... down.." Jesse could make out others looking at one another as the song went on, he could feel his heart pounding from embarrassment as his torture continued-he knew if he stopped, it would result in a punishment much worse than public humiliation. "I need your loving, loving, I need it now..." Jesse peeked up around his hat and saw Rosa and Ami watching him, while Ami seemed amused-giving him a thumbs up while Rosa seemed empathetic-giving him a concerned look.

"When I'm without you," Jesse felt his ears get hot and he looked down at his feet, how long was this stupid song? "I'm something weak, you got me b-begging..." Jesse glanced over his shoulder to where Ana and Genji had been standing but only Ana was there, giving him a sad look-she knew that while Jesse had a lot of confidence speaking wise-singing was one thing he hated to do in public. Jesse looked back down to the floor under his feet, "Begging, I'm on my knees..."

Jesse could hear Jack and Gabriel laughing behind him, but as he started to speak-sing the next section he heard another voice singing with more confidence. Jesse looked up, going quiet as he saw something he never expected to see in a million years.

"I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love..." Genji had joined in, hating to see his friend struggle, and when Jesse gave him a happy but bashful grin Genji lifted his hand and flipped him off. He came to stand beside Jesse and pointed to the screen as the words kept changing.

"And it's killing me when you're away," Both boys sang, Jesse a little more easily as Genji sang along with him, leveling his voice out so that he didn't overpower, but didn't leave Jesse hanging either. "Ooh, baby," Genji reached up and flipped up Jesse's hat so that it sat back on his head, showing his face. Genji was still wearing his hoodie with a bandana around his mouth to hide his scars. Jesse adjusted his hat and Genji pointed with his free hand to Rosa who was smiling and clapping along softly with Ami who whooped and fist pumped to encourage them to continue. "'Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, And I gotta get one little taste..."

Jesse couldn't hear Jack and Gabriel anymore, and he felt his embarrassment lessen as his confidence grew. He winked at Genji in thanks as the youth began to get a little more showy with the next few lyrics, both boys doing a little dance in place.

"Sugar!" Jesse belted out in a slightly higher pitch, but not near as high as Genji could reach. He pointed to Rosa and grinned, making her roll her eyes and chuckle. "Yes, please! Won't you come and put it down on me!" Jesse began doing a little shimmy in place, making people whoop and holler. They kept going for a bit until the song faded and the selection menu appeared, applause sounded from the group as Jesse and Genji passed off the mics to two eager young women.

"I owe you," Jesse whispered to Genji as they walked away. "You saved my ass."

"I do not understand why Gabriel wanted to tease you like that, but," Genji chuckled, "It seems someone was entertained." The other boy pat his friend's shoulder as Ami and Rosa walked up closer.

"Who knew you had that in you?" Ami laughed, taking a sip of a blue drink in her glass.

"Ladies," Jesse could feel his cheeks growing hot, he wanted the song to be forgotten as soon as possible. "This here is mah best friend in the world-Genji." He slapped Genji's shoulder and the cyborg's eyes widened as Jesse gave him no time to escape again. "Genj, this here is Ami," He gestured to Ami who smiled around her straw and then to Rosa who nodded politely. "And this is Rosa."

"Nice to meet you both," Genji nervously chuckled, backing away a step. "But I have to go, I think Reyes isn't happy with me."

"SHIMADA!"

"So much for lowkey," Jesse mumbled as Genji sighed heavily and trudged away toward Gabriel and Jack. When Genji was gone, Ami excused herself to get a refill on her drink, winking slyly at Jesse as she slipped into the crowd as Santana's voice came over the karaoke machine.

"We're going to give the machine a rest a bit while we find some new songs to add to the menu-in the meantime, enjoy the DJ!"

Rosa was wearing a small white dress, the one she had thought about buying when Jesse had stopped by the house she and Ami were renting. Jesse had to try hard to keep from grinning like an idiot, but suddenly he felt at a loss for words. He thought she looked a bit better than she had the day she found out about her boyfriend cheating on her, even better than she had looked when she sang for Ami's video, he wanted to flirt and be the confident guy he normally was-but he was still recovering from his embarrassment.

"You put on a real show," Rosa said finally, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "Never thought I'd see you acting nervous!" She gently pushed him and Jesse tipped his hat down over his eyes. "But you did well!"

"Thank ya darlin," Jesse grinned, his voice soft as he stepped a little closer to her. He didn't want to be yelling to be heard tonight. "You uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "You're lookin good! The dress suits ya, I'm glad you got it."

"Thanks," Jesse peeked around the edge of his hat and saw her cheeks flush a little, "I'm feeling good." She smoothed out the bottom of the dress as the music started up. "So," Her voice trailed off and rubbed her hands together. Jesse bit his lip, he had to shake these nerves quick if he was going to get back to himself. Drums and guitar blared through the speakers and people started dancing close in pairs, the dance floor becoming congested.

"Dance with me," Jesse said suddenly, tipping his hat back and smiling at her.

"What? Why?" Rosa raised a brow, sensing that Jesse was up to something. "You've got something in mind, don't you Thief?" Jesse narrowed his eyes playfully and walked around her slowly, a mischievous grin stretching as he held out his hand to her. "What are you up to?" she crossed her arms but Jesse rolled his eyes as a man's raspy voice called from the speakers, wrapping everyone in a spell of dance and intimacy.

"Why don't you come dance with me an find out, Sugar." Jesse winked and reached for her hand, gently pulling it from the other and swaying his hips to the beat making Rosa giggle. She followed him with little prompt but Jesse went slowly, not wanting to rush anything, the music continued to play and the group shifted on the dancefloor, when he got her closer to a group of dancers she seemed to resist a bit-pulling back gently and shaking her head as if she had second thoughts. Jesse didn't force her, he let her hand go and kept dancing by himself, smiling a little more confidently at her, waving for her to come follow. He watched as she looked over her shoulder and spotted Ami, who frantically waved and pointed for Rosa to pay attention to Jesse who reached out for her hand again.

"C'mon darlin, dance with me again. You already know I won't bite...why you hesitatin for?" He pulled her forward when she reached out for his hand, putting his free hand on the curve of her back.

"I don't think I can dance to this Thief..." She admitted shyly, pressing a little tighter against him as a couple got a little close for comfort.

"Sure you can!" Jesse spun her around by her hand so she faced away from him and put his hands on her hips, gently pressing he started guiding her hips to sway and tilt in rhythm with the song, "Just gotta get the feel for it," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her a little as she took a little control and began dancing on her own. Jesse spun her out and back around so she faced him and put his hand back on the curve of her back. "See? Didn't know you could did ya?"

She only laughed as Jesse took lead, keeping her pressed close as people crammed onto the dance floor. Even though the sun had been down for hours and the lights were soft, the heat from the bodies dancing so close was intense and Jesse's stirring feelings only made it worse. He felt a little rush of wind as Rosa spun again and realized just how hot he felt, he definitely wouldn't be able to do this to much more than a song or two without dunking his head in some water to calm himself down.

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough." / I would give my world to lift you up / I could change my life to better suit your mood / Because you're so smooth

Rosa danced with her back to Jesse and he could feel her taking the lead a bit more, her hips rolling and twisting on their own, her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, her hands sliding through his hair and making him lightheaded. Easy ol' boy, Jesse told himself as he kissed her shoulder gently, feeling the heat from her body and smelling the perfume she was wearing. Don't rush nuthin, got allll night.

And it's just like the ocean under the moon / Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you / You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah / Gimme your heart, make it real / Or else forget about it

She spun back around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed both hands on her hips, he was going to say something-something clever and romantic-but he saw the look in her green eyes and it vanished into smoke. Her eyes were conflicting: desire, sadness, a hint of lust? Her eyes stayed locked with his and his mind stayed blank as new paper, he'd had thought of all kinds of topics to keep them talking, but he couldn't think of a single thing to say or decide what he should do next. He saw her eyes falter, they flicked away down somewhere on his face, before closing softly. Jesse slid his hands up to her shoulders and swallowed, this was his moment, but when he leaned in to kiss her a voice interrupted him.

"Mind if I cut in?"


	10. Let it Burn

Jesse watched as Rosa's eyes flew open and widened in shock, but there was something there just a hint or shadow of fear? He pulled back and looked over her head, keeping her in place so she didn't have to look at the fool interrupting them.

"How about later, partner?" Jesse tried to keep his voice level and calm but he wanted to sock the guy in the face, what idiot sees two people having a moment and decides to interrupt on purpose to ask for a dance? "Can't you tell we're in the middle a somethin?"

"Sarah." The guy said calmly, his voice faintly beckoning, Jesse's eyes narrowed looking him over. He didn't seem like a gang member, he was dressed nicely with dark hair swept back from his square face. "Who is this guy?"

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, looking over her shoulder at him, her green eyes narrowing sharply. Jesse started to ease his grip on her but she stepped closer to him. "Shouldn't you be at home with your new girl?" She scoffed and shook her head, looking back up at Jesse. "I can't even look at him right now, I'm sorry, just..." her eyes were pleading, the fleeting look from before buried under the fire in them now. "Can we go? I don't really feel like dancing now." She slid her hands down his arms and gripped his hands tightly.

"Whatever you want darlin'." Jesse nodded, squeezing her hands back gently before moving to slip an arm around her shoulder when the newcomer smacked his hand away, earning him a death stare from the cowboy. "Easy there hombre. She don't wanna stay, she ain't gotta."

"I need to talk to you Sarah," The guy snapped as he ignored Jesse completely. "We got somewhere we can go, just the two of us?" His demeanor seemed to change, but Jesse got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach as Sarah looked at the guy. "All I want to do is talk, if you will talk to me tonight, and we get everything we need to be said, said...then I'll go and I'll never bug you again."

Jesse didn't move, he didn't want her to agree. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and take her out to the shooting range at the hideout so she could vent her frustration out one bottles and cans. He bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from outright scowling at his rotten luck, he was _so_ close to a kiss and it had been taken from him. Sarah took a deep breath before closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly, Jesse watched carefully as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up into Jesse's face-her green eyes seemed just as conflicted as Jesse felt.

"I'm so sorry cowboy," She tried to give a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, Jesse didn't return the empty gesture. "Truth be told I did still want to dance with you," She pat Jesse's hand that still held hers and the corners of his mouth tip up for half a second before she continued. "But the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can move on. I won't lie to you, I need a bit of closure-I've got a lot on my chest that I need to say to **him**." She cast a dark glance over her shoulder at the guy; who gave a pitiful look and cast his eyes downward. "We can pick back up later?"

Jesse could swear he heard a flutter in her voice as she asked, and for half a second he was flooded with the feeling of the impending kiss that almost happened. He felt like his body could float from the earth and his heart picked up in speed. He tipped his head down so his hat his eyes and decided to let her sweat it out for a second before he peeked around the edge of his hat and winked.

"Course sugar," Before Jesse could think better of it, he leaned in quickly as Rosa started to turn away and planted a sweet, soft kiss on her cheek by her eye. He heard her gasp and as she put her hand to her face as if to protect the fresh kiss, her face darkened with a blush as the lights dimmed. "I'll be waitin, you know how to find me." Jesse turned halfway and looked over Rosa's head at the ex-boyfriend and nodded once, not really out of spite or respect, but the acknowledgment of his existence.

Rosa turned away slowly, hand still to her cheek before turning and waving the guy in a different direction, following after him with a few glances back over her shoulder until they were lost to the crowd. The further she got from him, the more his light smile fell until he was frowning sadly at the dance floor. He made his way to the edge and stepped into the grass, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked mindlessly to the hotel.

He was about to head inside when a low whistle caught his attention, Jesse looked up and scanned the area around the rim of his hat when he caught sight of El Lobo sauntering over to him with a wide grin, still wearing his leather jacket with the white skull and a new bandana with the same mark.

"Didn't expect to see you fer a few more days," Jesse chuckled, feeling a bit nervous. He was still riding the rollercoaster of his feelings for Rosa, he wasn't sure he would be on the top of his game to deal with The Wolf. When Lobo got close he flung an arm around Jesse's shoulder and shrugged as he steered him away from the hotel gently and walked him slowly toward the road some feet away.

"Yeah well, the job just became a rush order and I'm in need of some hands, get me?" Jesse listened intently to see if he could hear Genji following but he couldn't hear much over the roar of the music and dancing crowd.

"That so?" Jesse chuckled, tugging on his shirt so it would release itself from his pants. "So you gonna fill me on on this job, or do ya just need some muscle to keep people in line?"

"I got a few newbies." Lobo sighed, sounding irritated. "Need someone to show 'em the ropes while on the job. The group we in contact with only wants me to do the talkin', they aren't trusting of us yet-so I need you to keep my newbs in line till this is all squared away. Keep 'em quiet and keep 'em packin-yeah?"

"Man-babysitting?" Jesse acted repulsed, shoving Lobo's arm off from his shoulder and picking up his speed. "I ain't bein' nobodies bitch boy."

"Now hold on!" Lobo snapped, rushing in front of Jesse and stopping him with a hand. "I didn't say babysit, I need you to show 'em how this shit works. How to pack into crates, how to make shit go smooth yeah? You'd be head of the packin-if you need to waste somebody," Lobo shrugged as if he wasn't talking about murder, but sweeping up broken glass. "Then waste 'em. Break somebody if you gotta. Show 'em how Deadlock ran their shit."

Jesse pretended to think it over, acting as if he was still upset for not playing a more important role-but in truth he couldn't ask for a better position. He would be teaching newbs how to pack away the weapons for shipment. He could tag some of the crates that would be sent ahead before Overwatch and Blackwatch 'could' stop them and it would lead them to the hideout or a warehouse for the other gang.

Slowly, Jesse began to smile at his luck-this was lining up nicely. His job could be over in a night or two and he could dedicate what time he had left to be with Rosa. Jesse looked up and smiled outright at Lobo and held out his hand to shake, the older man smiled back and shook the outstretched hand firmly before punching Jesse in the arm playfully.

"We hidin out in this ol' abandonde warehouse, north a town." Lobo pointed out into the wilderness, "When you find'a dead deer on the sidea the road? Follow the paint cans, we got'em spread out 'round the road. Be there tonight, got some other stuff I gotta do, but we start packin tonight." Lobo started to leave when he pointed to JEsse and all the comraderies faded. "Don't fuck me over McCree."

"Ain't my type," Jesse smirked, turning to walk back to the hideout where Gabe would be. "Be there when I get done, gotta finish some stuff up with Santana first, your new guys there already?"

"Better be," Lobo snickered, "Or they'll be missin some body parts."

The two parted ways and Jesse returned to the cabin and filled in the adults on his talk with The Wolf. It was quickly agreed that Jesse initial thought was a good one, get two gangs with one job. It was set up so that Jesse would make one of the new gang members go out into town and attract the attention of the rest of the team and lead them back to the hideout without coming in contact with Jesse. He would plant a few trackers to the false inside of the containers while doing inspections and get them on the move before the operation would get into full swing.

Genji insisted that he be brought along with Jesse but the cowboy refused the help, he explained that if he pushed his luck by bringing in his own new guy, it might tip off Lobo, it was best if he went alone and tried to get it over with as soon as possible. By the time midnight rolled around, Jesse was on edge, he wanted to get the job over with-so he took Santana's jeep down the road and was glad that he found the warehouse without much issue. It looked like it was falling apart, and could collapse any minute-all the more reason why he could rush the packing. When he shut the jeep off and jumped out there were three young men smoking outside the open door.

"Donde esta Lobo?" Jesse asked, narrowing his eyes at the boys as they looked between one another. "Tell him Jesse is here." Jesse slipped on his gloves as a voice came from inside the warehouse.

"There's the cowboy, yo-numbskulls. This hombre used to run with Deadlock-he knows the in's-n-outs a packing-he's gonna show you how and make sure ya'll don't fuck it up. Listen to him, quicker we all get this done-quicker everyone gets paid and we can move along to the next job-yeah?" The three men looked at one another before giving Jesse a once over and standing up to follow Lobo inside. The older man took Jesse on a quick walk through and left him alone to teach his tricks to the three men who picked up very quickly-much to Jesse's surprise.

They didn't talk much and were focused on the task, so there was little that Jesse had to correct as the loaded the fake barrels with guns and explosives and ammo. When he came across a barrel that needed fixing, he leaned down further inside and placed a small tracker the size of his thumb and packed things around it so that no one would notice. The work went by and before dawn, it was completed. Lobo came in and checked the first few barrels, nodding in satisfaction and gave a whistle before slapping Jesse on the shoulder.

"I'm impressed, you whipped 'em into shape overnight, expect a nice bonus there cowboy."

Jesse chuckled and excused himself, reminding Lobo that he was to contact him at the hotel. The drive back to the cabin was slow, although Jesse had naped before he had gone to the job he was tired and knew that if he wrecked the jeep that Santana would kill him long before Gabe could. But as he saw the hotel come into sight, Jesse found himself driving past. A feeling a dread overtook him, his blood turned cold as his heart slowly pounded in his chest, each beat hurting like cold hands were squeezing it in rhythm. His hands clenched the steering wheel a tightly as he found himself pulling up to the two story house that Ami and Rosa were staying in.

As he pulled up he noticed the front door was standing open, as was the double windows in what would have been a bedroom. Some of the lights were on, but most of the house was dark. Jesse glanced at the clock and realized how early it was-it was possible that Ami had stepped out to smoke and was nearby. He put his hand on the gear shift to put the jeep into reverse when he heard shouting.

"Get out!"  
"No fuck that-I'm not leavin so you can go runnin back to your fuckboy!"  
"Don't call him that-if anyone is a fuckboy its you!"  
"Whats his name!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Course you don't you fuckin whore!"

Jesse recognized Rosa's voice and could tell this had been going on for a while, he half wondered where Ami was as a shadow appeared in the window, he caught sight of Rosa leaning on the metal bar that ran across the double windows and served a makeshift tiny balcony. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, she looked like she had been up and pacing all night. He stood up and hung on the side of Jeep so she could see him, she seemed to take in a breath and mouthed 'No' to him and gently shook her head before another shadow appeared and the guy from before grabbed her by the neck and stood beside her.

"Called your boy-toy to come to the rescue like your some clean little princess?" He snarled into her ear, making her close her eyes and jerk away from him. "How many times you fucked him-huh?!" The guy yanked on her neck and Jesse yelled out as he got out of the jeep but he was ignored.

"I haven't-I barely know him-I don't even know his name! He was nice to me, we danced-that's all!" Rosa snapped, "But he's made me feel more special in a few nights than you have in two years!" Just as she got free of his grip, she was slapped hard across the face with his free hand. Jesse didn't bother yelling this time, he drew peacekeeper from his holster and took quick aim for the wall closest the the ex. Jesse put one bullet into the wall, level with his head as Rosa ducked away and ran further into the room, but the man followed.

Without a thought, Jesse ran inside the house, glancing around the room just enough to see that it was a wreck-they had been fighting all night and more than one thing had been thrown. Jesse took to the stairs on the far side of the room, noting the large hole in the wall halfway up, the size of a fist. The ice that had cooled his veins was hot now, he could feel it pumping in his ears as adrenaline pushed up the stairs and to the bedroom on the left, the door closed tightly. When Jesse got close he slammed his shoulder into the door and it swung open with a bang.

His eyes immediately found Rosa across the room, handcuffed to the bed's metal headrest. Not only was her cheek red on the right side where she had been slapped, but there were bruises on her neck and arms.

"Thief go!" She shouted, pulling on the handcuff as Jesse turned to look around the door as it started to swing back shut from the forceful open when he felt something hard slam into the back of his neck and his vision fade as it slammed two more times, as he lost consciousness he could see a pair of shoes step toward Rosa who balled her hands into fists, ready to defend herself.


	11. Eleven

"Hey, mister!" A voice yelled out and startled Jesse into jumping to his feet clumsily, bouncing about in the door like a ping-pong ball being battered across a table. The liquor had started to settle in; he felt more than a little inebriated.

"What?!" Jesse yelled in a snarl, stumbling out onto the small porch and scanning the yard with fuzzy eyesight. "Who's there?!"

"Whoa!" The voice yelled as Jesse whirled around to face a young man with bright green hair and it made Jesse stumble backward, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before looking at him again to see that it was in dreadlocks rather than a short cropped style. "Easy dude! Mom told me to come get you, Santana told me how to find the cabin!"

"Mom?" Jesse asked, leaning on the rail of the porch to hold him up, "Who's yer mama boy?"

"Look, man," The kid looked like he could be sick just looking at Jesse. "You don't look so hot, why don't I give you a ride?"

"I ain't that far gone," Jesse grumbled, looking down at his half empty bottle of liquor, "Who'd you say your mama was?" Jesse looked the kid over and thought he reminded him of someone. His skin was a dark tawny color, offset but complemented by his dark green dreads that were pulled up into a short ponytail with a few hanging strands. He was dressed in soft blues and golds—a t-shirt and jeans and an oversized varsity style jacket, "I ain't talking to the weeds boy!"

"My names not boy," The teen growled and rolled his green eyes upward, "It's Tosh,"

"I ain't worried about your name," Jesse took a swig from the bottle and started to turn his back to the kid when he heard.

"Look, my mom is gonna like, put my balls in a vice if you don't come to dinner. All she's done since I got here is talk about you. And I can't take any more teasing from my sibs, so please, sober up and come to the hotel?" Tosh looked Jesse up and down, "Don't know what Mama Sarah sees in you, but…whateves."

Jesse dropped the bottle, and it shattered against the wood as Jesse stared at him, disbelieving. His hand falling to his side as he pushed back from the rail, a sinking feeling a dread spreading through him, he could feel his heart picking up in speed, and his head began to swim.

"Rosa…has kids?"

"Whoa, dude that looks nasty, hope it wasn't expensive." Tosh sucked his teeth in a hissing sound. "You okay?"

"I'm fine….tell her…tell her I'll be down in a bit…" Jesse waved his hand and turned his back to Tosh before stumbling into the house before shutting the door and leaning on it. It was even darker in the house now than it had been during the storm, the sun had finally sunk and hours had been lost to his drunken daydreams and memories.

"She had kids." He murmured to his feet, "So she got hitched and had a good life…" He gave a dry scoff and looked up a the ceiling where a spider the size of Jesse's palm had made a web. "More than one by what the kid said…Sibs…" He smacked himself on the forehead with his metal hand and then wish he hadn't, it hurt him worse than he had expected. "Not like I sat around waitin' for her, no sense in her doing the same for me." He shook his head and shoved off from the door, swinging his arms up in an x of denial before swinging them back down—proclaiming to the room, "She's not my…" He stopped himself, "She's not Rosa." He could feel a look of doubt from a ghost somewhere in the house and grumbled to himself, "She's not." He realized he was trying to convince ghosts brought on by lack of sleep and alcohol, "She just can't be."

Jesse moved through the house, slowly getting better control of his body as he walked, the effects of the over drinking slowly fading out as he wondered about dinner and ran through the conversation he had with Sarah in the bar. She had mentioned being in town on work and looking for her long lost friend. She hadn't talked about being married, or about any children, he hadn't seen any ring on her fingers either.

He went and shut off the light in the closet, putting away the blue jean jacket, holding a moment with his hand on the knob before closing it securely and stumbling in the dark back toward the living room. He paused by the dingy bowl and his hand hovered over his keys, trying to decide if he wanted to go to this dinner. He didn't have any food in the cabin, and Santana would get to worrying about him if he didn't show back up to check on him. With a weary sigh, Jesse picked up his keys and walked through the door, doing the particular ritual to get the door to lock correctly before groaning at the mess he had made on the porch.

'Mama Sarah' Tosh had called her. _Wait_ , Jesse's eyes narrowed as he paused on the steps, _How old was that kid? Had to be late teens….eighteen? Nineteen? Hell, way kids look now-days he may even be older n-that. Or younger…_ Jesse looked toward the spot in the yard where Tosh had been standing, noticing the beaten down path in the weeds around the cabin. It seemed he had not seen Jesse at first and walked around the side of the house to see if anyone was home, or maybe he was just smart enough not to walk right up on a guy drinking in his home—half out of his mind. It's what I'd done, Jesse gave a slight tilt to his head before following the beaten path around the house to the back door. He gave it a yank to make sure it was locked before heading out to the small storehouse where he kept an old beaten down truck.

When he was still a teen, long after losing Rosa, Jesse had gotten fed up with borrowing vehicles from friends or relying on Overwatch and Blackwatch, so he'd saved up and bought his own clunker. He pulled the door open and smiled with a little relief when he saw that it was still there in the same shape he had left it—the sky blue paint giving way to rust, the leather seats old and worn—faded with age. Jesse pat the hood and pulled it out, trying to not think of anything. He looked down as he slowly drove forward, messing with the radio to find a country station that was still able to be picked up by the old tech.

"HEY!" A voice made him slam on his brakes, the old hunk of metal lurching to a stop, Jesse was pulled forward by force. When he looked up, saw a girl with teal colored hair cropped short around her cheeks and bright blue eyes staring wide-eyed at him from just in front of the truck's hood. He had nearly run her over.

"Where the hell you youngin's coming from?!" Jesse shouted, throwing the gear into park and opening the door, hanging out of it by leaning on the space between the door and the cab. "Dropping from the got-dang sky?" The girl's eyes widened, and Jesse could see a bit of heat flush through her pale cheeks, showing off a splash of brown freckles across her nose. "Who the hell are you?"

"You didn't hear me yelling at you?" The girl protested, "Are you deaf? Cheese and crackers!" The girl put a hand to her chest, and Jesse realized she was dressed in the same style as Tosh. Her oversized white and hot pink jacket struck her just below her small breasts, a black belly shirt stopped at her midriff that showcased her colorful music note tattoo by her pierced belly button, and her jogging pants patched the design and fit of her jacket. She turned and yelled over her shoulder, and another kid appeared, a boy. "I found him! Poe!"

"Just how many of you are there?" Jesse demanded as the boy jogged up to the truck and he gave him a once over—just like the other two kids, this one was odd. Scarlet red hair with what Jesse guessed here cosmetic contacts to give his eyes an unnaturally bright yellow color. "First that Tosh fella and now you two, is the whole lollypop guild here? Ya'll gonna start poppin' up from my bushes?"

"I'm Pep," the girl waved a hand over herself before gesturing to the boy, "This is my brother Poe, we're Tosh's siblings."

"Some of them anyway," The boy called Poe shrugged, "Still lots to the guild you haven't met yet." Jesse noticed this boy was different too. His skin was darker than Pep's, but not nearly as dark as Tosh's.

"Sarah's kids?" Jesse asked skeptically, eyeing each kid once more. Pep's face was heart-shaped, and her eyes were wide and around while Poe's face was square and his eyes narrow with a broad brow. Neither they, no Tosh looked anything like Sarah.

"Yes," Poe said quickly, what seemed like much to Pep's displeasure. "We were told to come here to make sure you'd come to dinner. Mum's orders." A small, evil sort of grin spread across Poe's face that made Jesse narrow an eye at him. "She said you'd give us a ride back to Santana's place." Poe stuck his hands in his white hoodie pockets and kept a level stare with Jesse.

"Ya'll ain't gonna leave till I do…huh?" He looked between Pep and Poe who shook their heads in unison, making Jesse sigh heavily, "A'ight….get in the truck." Jesse slammed himself back down into the driver's seat as Pep bounced around the side of the truck and climbed in with Poe behind her, making her scoot to sit beside Jesse rather closely. "Just how many more you kids are there?"

"Well you met Tosh, me and Poe," Pep started counting on her fingers, and Jesse had to resist letting his face showing his shocked and horrified feelings. "There is Clover, Maple, and Jubie. Markl and Rife are back home, college kids—midterms are coming up, and they can't miss. Who am I forgetting?" She looked to Poe who pulled out a phone and ran through the names Pep had already said before adding more.

"Rube, Tale, and Coast." His voice, Jesse noticed, was very monotone— utterly opposite from Pep's bubbly voice.

"Right, they have jobs and families, they didn't come with us."

"So eleven…" Jesse double checked his math and felt very lost when Pep nodded with a bright smile, "And how…old are you all?"

This caused laughter from the two, Pep's like tinkling bells while Poe's sounded like dry, sarcastic 'ha's rather than a genuine laugh. They refused to tell Jesse their ages and insisted that they let their mother tell their family story-it was better that way. Poe got out and helped Jesse close the storeroom doors and lock them before they climbed back into the truck and started down the dirt road that lead back down the hill to the hotel.

"And where is Tosh?" Jesse asked, keeping an eye out as they drove somewhat slowly. These kids of Sarah's seem to appear from nowhere, and he didn't want to responsible for running anyone over.

"He took the chopper back," Poe said flatly, arm hanging out the window as he watched the scenery pass by lazily. "Said you were pretty knackered and he didn't trust you driving him back safely."

"He tends to exaggerate." Pep explained with a grin, "We stayed behind to see you for ourselves—all we've heard about since we decided to come here was about the amazing cowboy Mom knew."

"That so," Jesse murmured tensely, "How long it'd taken yuns to get here?"

"Overnight drive," Pep answered absentmindedly, studying the dash of the truck, "We were already in the state, Clover had a show to do and has another tomorrow night, here in town if you wanna come." She looked over at Jesse and smiled, it was hard not to smile back at her—she seemed very friendly and kind, but something was eating at Jesse hard, and his mood seemed permanently soured. Still, he managed to curl one side of his mouth into a cocky grin and shrugged lazily with one shoulder. "Mom said you liked music, country music to be specific."

"Clover does old country songs that nobody remembers anymore," Poe added dreamily, "She loves all that old crap,"

"It's not crap," Pep jabbed Poe in the side with her elbow, "She just likes bringing life back to things lost by time and people love it," She turned to Jesse, "You'd like it, I promise. She—well, you'll see when we get there. Mr. Santana wants to hear her sing, so she's going to do a mini show for him after dinner. You'll stay won't you?"

Jesse didn't want to give a yes or no answer and was thankful when they pulled up to the hotel. Jesse followed the old vehicle entrance and stopped in a rounded parking space; however, before he was stopped entirely, Poe and Pep had jumped from the truck and slammed the door.

Jesse put the truck in park, debating on putting it in reverse and just leaving. He could do that, but Pep and Poe and Tosh and the whole gang might come banging on his door. At that thought he sighed and got out, heading around the side of the building before shock froze him and he took in what he couldn't believe he saw: out in the distance the dining area for the restaurant had been cleaned and fixed so that it looked like new. Sarah was helping Tosh place plates with food on them down on the tables, Santana was sitting nearby, laughing happily as two dark-skinned girls—who could have been twins, chatted with him. Pep and Poe ran up like two small kids and yelled loudly—Pep with all the excitement for both of them.

"MOM!"


	12. Physical Phantom

"Damn it guys!" Sarah yelled, putting her hands on her hips and looking very much like a disappointed mother, "How many times do I have to remind you to stop calling me 'Mom' or 'Mama Sarah', some of you are half my age! I'm not old enough to be your mother!"

"But we love you Sarah!" one of the dark-skinned girls called as both jumped to their feet and rushed to hug Sarah in a dog pile as Tosh, Pep, and Poe nearly tackled her to the ground. "You're like our second mom!"

"But I didn't adopt you all!" She protested loudly, trying hard to stand up and hug each kid in turn before they backed off. "You're going to give everyone the wrong idea, and I look like a huge liar when I say I don't have any kids!"

Jesse felt a wave of relief wash over him, so they weren't all her kids—she didn't have any at all. Then he felt dumb for being jealous at all, but he couldn't help himself. He laughed softly but was still heard by Sarah because she smiled and waved him over, telling him to come meet the giant brood.

"Sorry they gave you such a runaround," She laughed a little uneasily. "I'm very good friends with their mother, and they have known me since she adopted them, so they think of me as a second parent." She pointed to each kid in turn and told their names, introducing Maple and Jubie. Clover was apparently with the mother to the litter of adoptee's, and they were running late. "Speaking of that hussie," Sarah growled, "Where is she?"

"Oh get your panties out of a twist!" A voice yelled, everyone turned to see a woman with hip length bright blue hair walk up with a dish in her hand and a young brown haired girl behind her. Jesse's jaw dropped before he could stop himself—she looked so much like Rosa from that distance as a teenager he had to remind himself not to stare like a creepy old man; but as she got closer he realized the differences.

Her hair was a slightly different color, her skin was clearer and her body was built differently. "We're here, for shit's sake. Not like we didn't have to run all over the place to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything." Jesse focused on the woman he assumed was the mother, and felt a twinge of familiarity. Her sepia colored skin and bright blue hair made him tilt his head just slightly when she caught sight of him and froze, head tilting in the opposite direction. "I…don't….believe it…." Her dark eyes widened as she looked Jesse over from head to toe and back again.

"Ami," Sarah said slowly, reluctantly pulling the woman's attention away from Jesse who felt like he had been smacked with a two by four—it couldn't be THAT Ami, could it? "Are you okay? I didn't think you were into cowboys?" She laughed and glanced at Jesse before Ami shook her head.

"I'm not, I'm fine." She blinked several times and gave Sarah a strained look. They passed several small facial expressions for wordless communication that Jesse nearly missed. An eye narrow that seemed like a twitch, a head leaning forward an inch, eyes widening and a small shake of the head before they seemed to realize they were still being watched by Jesse. "I'm Ami." Ami placed the dish of food on the table and held out her hand to Jesse. "And you are~."

"McCree. Jesse McCree. Pleasure." He took it and shook it once, "Your kids seem rather fond o' me." Jesse glanced around at all the staring eyes, trying to ignore the physical phantom looking him up and down slowly. Her green eyes a shade darker than he remembered Rosa's being.

"WAIT!" Maple gasped overdramatically and pulled out a phone, tapping away furiously at the screen. "OUTLAW Jesse McCree?"

Jesse chuckled softly and kicked the dirt with one boot, a small cloud of dust raising with the motion as Maple began reading off a few of his more famous exploits. Much to his surprise—the ways he had helped people—rather than went against the government and been blamed for everything that had gone wrong with Talon's attacks. Like the train incident.

"Got a reputation do you?" Ami laughed as she ushered the Rosa look-a-like, Clover, to put down her guitar case and messenger bag on a table. "But are you a hard worker?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "I need some help getting some stuff from the car, you care to help me?"

"My pleasure," Jesse reached up for his hat and realized for the first time he was without it, and suddenly felt very naked. "Aw shit." He pat his head with his metal arm, which didn't go unnoticed by Ami, "Forgot my hat, things kinda got.." he glanced from Tosh to Pep to Poe, "Bright and…busy and I forgot it. Don't mind me, just feel a bit necked."

"Uh-huh…" Ami turned on her heel and lead Jesse back through the entrance to where a large black mini-van was waiting, doors open. When they had reached the back, Ami peeked around the edges of the vehicle as Jesse looked inside the back, noticing it was empty for the most part other than a small black trunk that was covered in stamps and stickers of places by name. "YOU!" She punched Jesse hard in the arm, and he yelled out before he realized he wasn't in any real pain. "Oh my god!" She hissed, looking back around the car before glaring at him.

"The hell did I do?" Jesse snapped, flinching as Ami raised her hands and kept smacking him wherever her hands could land.

"You! Didn't! Come! Back!" She hissed angrily with each smack. "You LEFT her there!"

"So you ARE that Ami!" He hissed back, blocking his face as she continued her assault on him.

"How many black women with blue hair named Ami you know! Idiot!" She stopped hitting him and huffed, her face started to glow with anger. "Yes, and what the f—" She leaned back around the car and Jesse peeked around his own side to make sure no one was listening or looking. "You haven't told her, _have_ you." Ami narrowed her eyes at Jesse, and he shook his head, tensing up as she started hitting him again.

"Cut it out damn it!" Jesse barked, finally having enough of being smacked and punched. "I wasn't sure it was even her till you showed up! Like you said, I got a reputation—lots of folks want my head—I can't trust everything I hear." He drew himself up to full height and glared, making Ami back off a step. "Girl I was nuts over as a youngin' shows up when I'm in town? We meet in a bar? Seems a bit to damn convenient…And I ain't gonna tell her, seems like she's had a good life till now—no sense in bringing up a teenage fling now that we're grown." He saw her shoulders sink a little.

"You don't know what she went through cause of you." She sighed heavily and looked sadly at the trunk. "She never really got attached to another guy after you. Yeah, she dated—got a few proposals…but no guy was like you. We came back every year we could and looked for you. Wasn't often, but…Santana had moved away when his wife got sick—so we couldn't see him until we came back now…She tells me he can't even remember her." She shook her head slowly. "She kept every, single, thing she could from that time." She reached in and flipped the metal clips on the trunk and opened it. A metal can with holes in it, a faded blue cowboy hat meant for a girl, several outfits that were dated and dingy with age and lots of photos were in the bottom. Tapped to the lid was a CD in a case that read 'Don't Play But Keep' "She was OBSESSED with you cowboy…she thought you **died** that day." She flicked her hand at the trunk of items that slowly Jesse began to recognize. "She kept them in your memory, she thought she got you killed, and it has stuck with her ever since then. She's looked for you in hopes of proving herself wrong. That you lived." Her brow furrowed and Jesse reached inside the truck, picking up the blue hat and turning it over in his hands slowly. "Why?" Jesse stopped turning the hat and looked up, "Why didn't you come back for her like you said you would?" Jesse could see the accusation in her eyes, as well as hear it in her voice, mixing with the irritation and sadness. Pity. Jesse just held up his metal arm and flexed it.

"Got hurt pretty bad…got rushed out on med-vac…before I could tell anyone my name and what happened, I was in a different state, being operated on. Got fitted with this and was rushed back to Switzerland for rehab and training to use it. I couldn't come back to Santa Fe for over a year…because of what happened. Not cause I was hurt. But it was never her fault," Jesse looked back down sadly at the hat before putting it in the chest on top of the outfits that had been meticulously folded Jesse had noticed. "To be honest," Jesse picked up a photo and looked at it, it was from when they were teens, some moments he hadn't even realized had been documented. Like their first dance together, Apparently, Ami had decided to snap photos with her cell phone camera to keep for Sarah. "I came back lots when I could, hoping to run into her again. Never forgot her…" He smiled at the photo and picked up another. "But I figured she'd forgotten about me, you know how teenage summer crushes go…"

"But—" Ami started to argue, but the sound of Sarah's voice shocked both Jesse and Ami.

"Don't tell her," Jesse demanded, as well as pleaded, putting the photos back in the trunk where he had found them.

"I won't, but YOU need to outlaw." Ami snapped as Sarah appeared beside Ami.

"Hey, did you bring that trunk?" She looked inside and noticed it was open, "There it is!" She grabbed the blue hat and ran around the vehicle as she shouted, "I got it, Clover!"

"I mean it, Thief," Ami sighed heavily when she was gone. "Tell her. You can't let her go on thinking you died to save her, it's killing her."

Jesse felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn't thought about the possibility of her thinking that he had died. He didn't like that. Jesse eyed the disc and started to ask about it, but Ami had walked off, leaving him alone. Jesse picked up a few more photos and looked them over, feeling his heart ache as he saw Rosa as he remembered her. He remembered the tender touches, the kiss that was stolen from him, and how they had parted.

 _It's not like telling her will pick up where we left off._ He thought to himself, _Telling her that the boy she remembers didn't die…ain't the same as telling her I am that boy…_ Jesse put the photos down with more difficulty than he wanted to admit to. He wanted to keep them, so many more memories came back to him when he looked at them. _But how do I tell her without seeming like I'm lying, or talking out of my ass? Not like I can say, 'yeah, that guilt you been packin' around the last twenty years was for nothin'—that boy went on to make an ass outta himself many more times—trust me he's fine.'_

He sighed heavily and shut the trunk slowly, reluctantly closing the clasps and closing the doors to the minivan. Part of him wondered what would happen if he DID tell her who he was. If she blamed herself and thought him dead because of what happened—then she had to remember what the last thing he told her was.

He walked back slowly to the dining area where he saw her reach back into her pocket and produce her wallet. He watched her remove some pins on the applique and remove it, putting it on something on the table before turning and handing it to Clover who wrapped it around her neck and turned her back to Rosa. Jesse felt his heart do a stutter in his chest, that's why he had recognized it when he saw it. It had been the same choker he had stolen from her when they met.

 _Would she hate me?_ That was the thought that stopped him from telling her. _I did tell her I'd come back for her, and I didn't. She was probably scared outta her wits after everything that happened…_ He hesitated as he watched Rosa and Clover speak to one another, he could just make out what she was saying.

"Take care of it during the performance okay? It's not the original chocker material, but the rose is the same one.."

"It's so romantic that you kept it all these years Aunt Sarah," Clover sighed dreamily and touched the choker, "I hope you find him again." He could see a shadow pass over Sarah's face as if the thought pained her.

"I could hope to Clover, but…" She shook her head very slowly. "I'm giving up…My thief died a long time ago…a life cut short…" He could see her shrink a little, like a withering plant that was slowly dying, she was turning in on herself. Her shoulders turned inward, she slouched a bit and her eyes seemed both distant and tired. "I just never found out where he was buried."

"What if he isn't dead?" Poe asked from the table, pulling everyone's attention as Jesse slowly got closer, "What if, like…" He blinked slowly, as if the words took a while to form in his mind, "He just got, really busy and you guy have…like…just missed each other?" This made Sarah look up into the sky, as if it would answer her. "Would you like, still love him?"

"I…dunno Poe…" She answered slowly. "It was so long ago, we've both grown a bit—if he did live…and if he did, I would have some questions…Like why he didn't come back -or making it easier for me to find him…Why didn't he find me…like he used to…" She looked back down and sat at the table, picking up a fork and knife as Clover looked over and noticed Jesse's expression.

"Mr. McCree?" She asked, making Rosa look over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to stay and eat with us all?" All eyes turned on him and he shrugged as Santana just then recognized him, seeming to come from a place in his own mind.

"Jesse! Come sit with me," He pat the table in front of him, smiling happily and leaning over to plant a shakey kiss on Jesse's temple as the younger man sat close beside him, helping him with his plate of food. "Jesse mijo, Rosa has kept me company today." Jesse gave a half minded 'mmmhmm' as he cut up some of the larges pieces of food for the elderly man. "Isn't her family lovely." He looked around at all the kids and their smiling faces before looking sadly at Jesse, "I want to see that for you before I go."

"You ain't dyin ya old badger." Jesse sighed, not really wanting to fight.

"I am son," Jesse looked up at this, it was a tiny whisper, off hand and firm. A truth that didn't need reason or thought, like saying the sky was blue and the grass was green. Jesse put his hands on the table and watched as Santana's milky eyes found Rosa and a very faint, tiny spark lit up the once brown eyes. "She's a good girl mijo…" Jesse looked over his left shoulder to where Rosa was sitting with Clover and Ami, eating and chatting away like a happy family. "She's waited for you, even though she thinks your gone…" Jesse felt Santana's old, feeble hand pat his own and it made Jesse's eyes sting. He looked down into his plate of food and heard the elder man sigh softly. "Young or not, true is true." He pat Jesse hand once more before shakily picking up a fork and began to feed himself.

"What?" Jesse asked, stabbing the food on his own plate as a distraction.

"True is true." Santana repeated when he had chewed and swallowed with some difficulty. "Amor, chico…" Love, boy

"Might do more harm than good if'n I tell her who I am." Jesse grumbled sourly, "She didn't recognize me, she's hurt over what happened when we were just kids…might not be able to get over it…"

"No subestimes el amor, mijo…" Santana waved a gnarled finger at Jesse who shoved a forkfull of food into his mouth to keep him from saying anything else. He was halfway through his plate when Tosh sat down beside him and eyed his arm suspeciously. Don't underestimate love, son

"Somethin' you wanna say boy?" Jesse asked around the food in his mouth.

"How'd you get it?" Tosh nodded to his arm.

"Same as most folks," Jesse grumbled, "Accident. Lost muh arm, got this to replace it."

"What kinda accident?"

"Getting caught doin shit I shouldn't have been." Jesse hadn't meant it to sound like a threat, it had been the truth. He cleared his throat and felt the chill of the wind, "We better get this preformance outta the way, Santana be ready for bed soon." He got up from the table and left Tosh with Sanatna, who was asking in that elderly way—about his hair. Jesse went inside the kitchen and found the old breaker box where it had always been, he hadn't counted on being followed.


	13. One's heartache is anothers love story

"Sorry about my group Jesse," Sarah's voice was soft and light as if she was afraid of his reply.

"No need in bein' sorry," He squinted in the dark at the box but had a hard time making out the writing by each of the switches. "Damn, I can't remember…"

"Here," Before Jesse could blink she was standing beside him, holding her phone up with a flashlight setting on, brightening the area. "Better?"

"Much, thank ya kindly," Jesse chuckled and flipped a few switches—some of the dining area outside, the kitchen where they were standing and a section of rooms in the hotel. "Ya'll staying or moving on after this?"

"Everyone else is leaving," She said somewhat sadly, "I don't know if I am going to stay yet or not. Lots of ghosts here, you know?" She looked up at the lights flickered slowly to life overhead.

"I know the feeling, seems like all the ghosts in the world are comin' to Santa Fe this year.." Jesse murmured, shutting off the lights to the rooms before closing the box.

"It can help," She told him as he started to walk away, she was looking down at her phone, turning off the flashlight with a few taps on the screen. "To talk about your ghosts if you like, sometimes it can help you sleep at night if you bitch and complain about them to someone else."

"Does it help you?" He asked, curious. 

"Sometimes." She looked up and smiled, "But I won't bore you with my old story." She laughed, sounding less than enthused about the idea.

"What if I don't find it borin'?" Jesse challenged, cocking an eyebrow and going to lean against the old prep table where he had once sat and talked to Santana. "Maybe a fresh pair a' ears will help you fight 'em off and stay?"

"No man willingly wants to hear a woman bitch and moan about 'the one who got away.'" Her laugh sounded more like a scoff and Jesse pat the table beside him. "Getting too old for love stories anyway."

"Never." Jesse said firmly, when she raised a brow at him he continued, "I don't think you're ever too old to fall in love again or rekindle an old…flame…" He stopped slowly and crossed his arms, thinking hard about what he should say next when she spoke.

"Have you ever loved anyone, Jesse?" Jesse watched her, she was looking up at him. Her green eyes searching his slowly, "You know the kind of love you can't really find an explanation for?" She looked across the room and then picked at her fingernails, "You know, most people can have some…explination of why they love someone…but…you don't? Its just…the feeling of being around that person. The way they make you feel?" She looked up, eyes searching the tiled ceiling before resting on his face. "The kind of love that doesn't really grow? It's just…there?" She shrugged sluggishly, "One second its nonexistent…and the next…its there…fully formed?" She waited few moments before adding. "You don't know that its love until someone points it out…and when you realize it…you know its been that way all along?" 

"I think so," Jesse nodded, lifting his flesh hand to stroke his beard slowly as she blinked at him in surprise. "There was this girl," He smiled, "I was a young fella. Dumb and invincible you know? Had never met this girl before in muh life…" He put his hands behind him on the table, faint sounds of an acoustic guitar being played. "I heard her laugh at a bad joke I made in passing, saw her…" He lifted one hand and put it over his heart. "Then she ran from me." He flicked his hand out and let it fall, making Sarah laugh. "I had to see her again, I couldn't let her get away."

Jesse smiled, nodding his head. "The more time I spent with her…the more I felt like…I'd known her all my life—and I wanted to know her for the rest of my life." He put his hand back over his heart. "It's a sorta feeling like it doesn't pay any mind to time. Minutes feel like hours and hours are an eternity." Sarah nodded enthusiastically as she listened. "And you know, your right—it doesn't really grow—you jus' get more aware of the feeling."

"What happened?" Sarah asked, leaning forward, so Jesse looked down at her with a soft but sad smile.

"We…uh…" He cleared his throat and looked away, "We ended up getting separated and I…didn't see her again for a long time."

"But you did see her again?" Sarah sounded so hopeful, and for a tempting minute, Jesse thought about telling her the whole truth. Twenty years had passed between them, but still, those eyes held him. His eyes flicked down to her lips, he remembered the stolen kiss—he wanted to claim it now. "Jesse?"

"I did." He admitted, and it seemed to give her hope. He watched her breath catch in her chest, the way she seemed to lift up on her tiptoes with excitement. "She didn't recognize me though," Jesse told her—hoping and wishing she could put together his useless clues. It seemed to steal the wind from her sails, she settled back down flatfooted, and her eyes took a sad shine. "It had been years, and I'd changed a lot." He held out his metal hand and then used it to scratch his beard. "Got old, gettin' grey. Ain't the stallion I used to be." He sighed heavily and a look of defeat settled on his face. "Guess I can't blame her."

"Your not old, and sure—you got a few gray hairs." She pointed out a few in his beard and Jesse narrowed his eyes at her, not liking her pointing them out. "But who doesn't at our age? She may not have recognized you, but I don't think she'd think you any less handsome." She smiled wyrly at him, and Jesse could see a hint of the teasing girl she had been in her youth. "You have a charm to you cowboy," She nodded as if agreeing with herself before asking, "So did you tell her it was you? Did you ever kiss her?"

"No, well…not in the way I wanted." Jesse admitted, crossing his arms again. "I had a chance to kiss her, but some dickhole interrupted us and ruined the moment. Kissed her on the cheek but…" He gave one hard laugh, "It wasn't enough for me. I wanted more."

"Oh hell," Sarah laughed at Jesse's sour face, remembering it yet again that day.

"Then…I had another chance…But I didn't take it. Had a lot going on at the time…Missed my chance, cause after that last chance…" He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "I didn't see her again. Guess she was my one," He shook his head gently, realizing that even though he was referring to her—she had no idea it was the same events. Hell, there were probably lots of Rosa & Thief's out there in the world. A chance meeting, summer crush that never blossomed into anything but remembered fondly with 'what ifs.' "Never did forget her though, she'll always have a soft spot in my old heart."

"Is she still alive?" Sarah asked gently, her shoulder brushing Jesse's as she turned to look around the room as if she recognized it.

"Yeah, in town actually," Jesse said before he stopped himself, just how much was he going to tell her without actually confessing?

"You should tell her its you!" Sarah gasped, the wind seeming to return to her. She seemed to lift back up on her toes as her green eyes glittered, "I mean…you know if she's not married or has kids or anything." She smiled down at her hands on the table, which made Jesse look over at her with surprise, brows raising to his messy hair. "You never know, maybe she still has fond memories of you too. Maybe she'd like to reconnect?"

"What about you?" This made her blink and ask what he meant. "Would you want to reconnect with your lost one—what did you call him?" Jesse teased, a twinkle in his brown eyes. "Thief?" A soft, shy smile spread across her face when he said it. She seemed to think for a while, her eyes going distant as she looked out the door, slightly shifting her eyes left and right as if she were watching ghosts.

"If he were alive, I'd want him to tell me." She said finally. "But I'm afraid of what I'd hear you know?" She pushed off from the table and walked toward the door. "I'm not a spring chicken anymore, what if he has some younger wife and kids?" This caused a laughing grin to spread across Jesse's lips, but he stopped himself from laughing and snorting with a hand over his mouth, "What if he didn't remember me at all and I've already seen him? What if he grew up to be different than the sweet boy I remember him being?" She laced her fingers behind her back and sighed as she leaned on the door. "Fear like that makes me doubt that I want to see him at all. Let him stay that scruffy, cute boy I remember." Jesse left the table and went to stand behind her, leaning an arm above her head as he watched Santana taught the kids an old Spanish folk song and Clover played the notes as he instructed. "Does that sound dumb?" Jesse looked down at her to see her looking over her shoulder up at him.

"No," Jesse mused, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "I had some of the same fears. What if she didn't like how I turned out?" he looked to his metal hand flexed the fingers before he put it on his hip, "How I was gone so long, couldn't find her…what if she got hitched and had kids." He lifted a shoulder, "What if she outgrew my cowboy charm?"

"I don't think she could have," Sarah smiled sweetly up at him, "Your pretty charming now as an adult, I shudder to think what you were like as a teen." This made Jesse laugh aloud, stepping around her as Santana's song came to an end, and the group clapped happily. He could feel a sort of weight lift from his shoulders, everything seemed to brighten up a bit. "How would you tell her?" Sarah asked as she caught up, "Your girl I mean."

"I had a special word, just for her. Something that someone like her would only hear from me." Jesse watched her face, but there was still no recognition—just curiosity. "But I would want it to be good timin' you know, I have terrible timin'." He laughed as he started to help Ami clear dishes. She gave him a sideways look and narrowed her eyes.

"This might seem very nosy of me," Sarah smiled a genuine smile and it broke both Ami and Jesse's hearts. "But I want to know what happens when you tell her. If that's okay with you?" As Ami turned away, she glared hatefully at Jesse, and he gave a dismissive 'sure' as he moved to help Santana stand and walked him back to his room at the top of the stairs. He had a lot of 'I'm telling you mijo's' from Santana as he helped the elderly man shower, change into pj's and climb into bed. Jesse knew he was breaking the old man's heart, but he felt he had been telling the truth to Sarah. He did want to tell her, and he wanted it to be the right time.

She was still the kind, beautiful girl he knew as a young man—she was just older now. More experience in the world and much like himself—tired. She had barely changed at all in twenty years and still seemed head over heels for him, just like he was for her. Once Santana was in bed and dozing off a knock came to the door, Sarah was standing at the door, looking conflicted.

"I uh, decided I'm gonna go with the group," She smiled softly, seeming a bit sad as Jesse began to panic. He had hoped she would stay, and he could tell her tonight or tomorrow after he had some time to think about how he was going to do it. "Clover has a performance in town tomorrow night. So, I mean its not like we're…leaving the state or anything. We have some rooms reserved in town at a hotel, and we need all hands on deck to get things ready so it'll…be easier if I go with them.." She bit her lip, and Jesse stepped outside the door, pulling it closed. "I feel bad, not paying you or Santana anything because you've both been so nice to me Jesse." She was fidgeting with her hands again. "Please tell me if there's anything I can do?"

 _You can stay_ , Jesse thought to himself as he put his hands in his back pockets and shook his head. "Nah," he said out loud. "You made the old man happy, he doesn't have a lotta reason to be happy anymore, it's not like you were a bother or nothin' it was just a bed and some otherwise wasted, lonely time." He shrugged it off, "Where uh, where's the show at?"

"At the theater," She seemed to perk up a little at the question, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Clover would like you to come see it if you want. She's doing a country set up." She laughed and dug a paper from her pocket and unfolded it before handing it to Jesse.

Clover was dressed up in a cowgirl style: plaid shirt cinched off at her waist in a knot, hip rider jeans with holes in them, the blue cowgirl hat on her head as she played the guitar by an empty field, leaning against a fence post. There was a title on the page that read: The One That Got Away.

"Considerin' our talk today, it might just be up your alley." Sarah laughed.

"She decided this?" Jesse asked, eyeing the paper, memorizing the place and time it started.

"Yeah, she uh…heard about the Thief and 'felt inspired.'" Sarah made air quotations around the last bit and rolled her eyes. "Said she wanted to 'tell the story.'" She laughed softly and let her hands drop. "So I went along with it, it makes her happy I suppose. No harm in it." She nodded gently, tapping her foot. "Are you interested? I'll tell Tosh and Poe to keep an eye out for you at the doors so you can get in," She winked at him as he folded the paper back up. "You get a backstage pass." She laughed but shook her head and pat Jesse's hand as he tried to hand the paper back to her. "Keep it, if you decide to come its got the details on it." She looked over her shoulder to where the minivan was waiting, lights on and running—they were waiting for her. "So…I…" She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked up at Jesse's face. He felt so conflicted, he wasn't sure what expression he was giving, but he hoped he didn't look too pathetic or angry. "I guess…this is goodbye Jesse." She held out a hand and gave him a warm smile that didn't seem to happy. Jesse reached out and took her hand with his flesh hand and gave it one firm shake, but as she tried to leave, Jesse didn't let go.

"Sarah," He tightened his hold on her hand, and she nodded, "I dunno…if I'll get to come to the show or not, but…" He put his metal hand over hers and lifted it between them, so she turned back to face him; however, he didn't look her in the face. Instead, he studied her hand. The way it had gotten thin, and her fingers had started to get a little gnarled around her knuckles from working with her hands. "I don't want it to be goodbye." He looked up and studied the shape of her face, "I'm…"

"Sarah let's go!" Tosh's voice yelled from the van, pulling Sarah's attention. Jesse tugged on her hand and took it back.

"I uh…I'm fond a ya darlin'…might seem a bit silly as a grown man n' all but I can't help myself." He planted a quick, soft kiss on her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I wa—need…I need to see you again, even if it ain't tomorrow." A shade of pink dusted Sarah's face, even in the dim light of the moon he could see it.

"Sarah we ain't waitin' much longer!" It sounded like Maple, another voice yelled.  
"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THE COWBOYS MAKIN A MOVE!" It sounded like Tosh.  
"DON'T SLEEP WITH MY MAMA!" A third voice yelled playfully, but Jesse couldn't tell who it was—the only one he was sure it was not was Poe, it made the blush worsen as Sarah pulled her hand from Jesse's, and she leaned across the railing.

"Shut. The. Hell! UP!" She yelled hoarsely, remembering Santana inside the room behind Jesse. She watched as the minivan shook hard before coming to a stop and the voices faded away. "I am, so sorry about them." She laughed, "They have the worst timing and jokes." She pulled a phone from her pocket and handed it to Jesse. "Put your number in, I'll give it a ring, and you can have mine." Jesse took the phone and put in his number as his real name, then handed it back. Immediately she called the number, and Jesse's phone rang in Santana's room where he had put it on the desk so he could help him bathe. Jesse went into the room and picked it up, checking on Santana who was still sleeping soundly before going back out, half expecting Sarah to be gone. "There we go, all set…"

"I guess so.." Jesse tapped his phone and saved her number to his small contact list. "You be safe, ya hear?" Jesse felt uneasy letting her go. Something felt off, but he couldn't put his finger on what, it was like he had a dark shadow hanging over his shoulder, watching her. "If'n you need any help, you don't hesitate." He pointed to her phone as she put it in her pocket. "You call me, I'll be there soon as I can."

"Something I need to be aware of?" Sarah asked, picking up on his feeling.

"I dunno, just got a bad feeling…maybe just tired…did drink quite a bit today, maybe I'm just bein' selfish. Kinda don't want ya to go." He lifted his metal hand and scratched his head. "But I mean it, you need any help with anythin, gimme a ring." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Okay Jesse, you take care of yourself okay? Get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." She took a step back away from him, "See you, cowboy."

Jesse watched her as she walked down the steps and climbed into the passenger side of the minivan. As they started to drive away, the window rolled down, and her hand came out to wave to him; he waved back until they were out of sight and lingered for a bit outside. He didn't feel like sleeping, but he figured he should before he got too tired to sleep. When he went back into the room, Santana was snoring softly. Jesse flopped onto the couch hard, realizing he had left his red serape back at the cabin and groaned, he didn't feel like traveling down the hall to get a blanket. Jesse put one hand behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to ease the anxious feeling creeping up and strangling him. Slowly he felt his body get lighter as sleep touched him and his dreams started.

 _It was dark, but a soft red light clicked on above his head, softly lighting the room around him. The room seemed familiar, but he knew something was odd about it, something was off. It was a locker room, Jesse could tell by the walls being lined with individual lockers—nameplates at the top of each. He was sitting in front of one that had the nameplate removed, it was open and bare. He stood from the metal bench and headed for a doorway and stopped, he remembered this. This wasn't a dream. This was a memory. Gunshots where sounding in the distance and Jesse reached for peacekeeper, noticing that his arm was lit up red instead of blue like it was now._

 _He turned and read the nameplates: Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler, then a missing plate, and another missing plate, Jesse McCree, the other two plates to the right of Jesse's were missing too._ _Why they missing? Who had those lockers?_ _Jesse thought to himself._

" _Deadman walking." A dark, chilling voice chuckled ominously from nowhere. It sent Jesse into a panic, grabbing for his gun to see that it wasn't on his hip and his Blackwatch clothes had been replaced by jeans that were bloodstained and boots he had outgrown decades ago. "I Should have let you die." The voice purred in his ear, making him spin in a circle to try and see this ghost. A sharp pain in his arm made him look down and notice that he had been shot several times in the arm and he was bleeding out. "Would have been simpler." The voice chuckled, and Jesse felt the hairs on his neck stand up. "Dormir para siempre,_ _ **ingrate**_ _." He felt something cold press into his back and tears began to fall from his eyes in fear. He recognized the voice now. "DIE!" sleep forever, ingrate_

Jesse woke in a cold sweat again, clutching his chest where he could feel the phantom pain of a gunshot, he pulled at his shirt in the dim light given off by the yellow bulb lamp in the corner of the room and saw his hairy but intact chest rising and falling with panicked breath. Jesse collapsed back onto the couch and looked around the room, the clock on the wall telling him that he had only been asleep for twenty minutes. He wiped the sweat from his brow and groaned, he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. Hauling himself to his feet he saw Santana was sleeping soundly still and decided he would go to get a drink at the bar.


	14. Dont' Play, But Keep

Jesse was happy to see that the bar didn't have many people in it this late at night, just a few scattered by themselves or in small groups of two. He ordered a beer and sat at the bar, watching the lights flash dimly against the bottle. The lights reminded him of waking up after having the shit knocked out of you, especially from behind.

Jesse's eyes focused, the post of the bed coming into view until Jesse could tell what it was. The thick red carpet alarmed him, the cabin's floors were made of wood all throughout. He lifted his head a little too quickly and groaned in response, a new streak of pain made dots dance in his vision.

"Thief?" A small voice whispered hoarsely. Jesse scanned the room and saw that Rosa was standing in the doorway, her hair down in an attempt to hide the marks on her neck. "I'm so sorry," She came to kneel beside him, lifting his head with her hands. "Oh, Thief…" Jesse could feel bruises forming, and he realized it was hard to see out of his left eye—no doubt it was trying to swell shut from a black eye.

"You picked a real charmer." Jesse murmured and spat, a phlegm and blood mixture splattered on the floor.

"He wasn't like this before" She murmured, "He's never…hurt me before." Jesse felt his anger rise as she put her hands on one of his knees and bowed her head to lay it on top of them. "I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this."

"Eh," Jesse scoffed, "I pushed some buttons, I knew there was a high chance of getting my ass kicked." He nudged his leg, so he displaced her head and lifted it, so his knee lifted her chin. "Hey, look at me." He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. "I've been in worse positions, I'm gonna get us outta here."

"How?" She asked in a hushed whisper, looking at the door, "He took your gun, our phones, everything." Jesse looked down to see his legs hadn't been tied, but his hands were bound by rope behind one of the wooden poles to the chair. "Ami didn't come home last night," She added as she looked up at him, "I'm worried he's done something to her."

Jesse furrowed his brow in thought, the last thing he remembered was busting into the room with Peacekeeper drawn, ready to shoot the bastard that had hurt her, when he got knocked out. He blinked, he remembered Sarah being restrained by handcuffs on the bed's headrest.

"Why are you loose?" He asked, lowering his voice as she took on a panicked look and kept looking over to the door. "Where is he?"

"He's been asking me a bunch of questions, making me do things for him like nothing is wrong," She admitted, and Jesse set his jaw to keep himself from barking out a string of curses and accusation. "Fix him food, clean the place, get him this and that…He undid the cuffs and uses them to threaten me. I've tried to untie you once, while you were still out…" She shook her head, "But I couldn't get you untied quick enough, and he found me." She sniffed and gestured around the room, "He made me get my stuff and take it downstairs in bags, I think he is going to try and make me go back home with him tonight…I took your hat too and your vest…its downstairs hidden in my stuff."

"Much obliged sugar cube. Where's my gun?"

"Downstairs somewhere with him. I think he's packing it around." She started to ease around the chair, but Jesse lifted his leg to stop her, "I think he fell asleep, let me try to untie you."

"No darlin, I can get out, you go back and keep him downstairs, can you do that?" Slowly Jesse watched her nod her head, "Yeah?" He smiled and winked with his good eye. "Keep him down there, and I'll come down when I get out so he can't accuse you of untieing me." She lingered with her hands on his lap, trying to find something in his eyes. "I promise Rosa, not the first time I've been tied to a chair, just glad he used ropes instead of the cuffs. All you have to do is keep him occupied downstairs, I'll do the rest." Jesse eyed the door, "Why'd he send you up here for?"

"To see if you were still breathing, he keeps bragging about how he thinks he killed you…" She shivered and shook her head, "I honestly thought he did at first Thief, you weren't moving, and I got so worried."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Jesse bounced his leg and leaned down as far as he could manage, "Hey, no tears now sugar. I'm fine, just a little roughed up is all. Trust me, he'll get his. Now, repeat back to me what I told ya."

"Y-you want me to keep him downstairs and out of the way." She was trying hard to hold back some tears, her green eyes glossing over as she bit her lip.

"Right, keep an eye out for my gun while you're cleaning, okay?" He nudged her head with his chin so she would lean in closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as he kept whispering in her ear. "Take your time, keep an eye on the windows alright? Watch for Ami, if you can sneak out to tell her to not come in, the better. Leave a note on the trash if you have to, just don't. let. Her. In here." He pressed his head against hers and nuzzled her gently, "When you hear the shit hit the fan, get out to the car, head up the road—there's an old cabin up there. A black jeep like mine will be there, it'll have dark tints to the windows. Beat and bang on that fuckin door—even if no one opens it, yell that you wanna see Reyes. Say it back."

"Stay downstairs, keep him occupied, look for the gun, keep Ami out…when you get loose, take your jeep up the road until I see a jeep like yours, tell whoever opens the door I want to see Mr. Reyes."

"Right, he'll know what to do next. Amari, the dark-skinned lady, will take care o' ya. Just do what she says yeah?" He felt her nod, "Aight, go on now, don't let him get suspicious." He felt her tighten her grip around his neck in a squeeze and he wished he could hug her back and give her something better than 'I promise.' He watched as she left the room, lingering at the door before heading out slowly. Once she was out of view, Jesse began scanning the room slowly as he worked his arms. Whoever this guy was, he could tie a mean knot.

There was no clock in the room, and it was a wreck. The bed's mattress had been upturned and stripped of sheets, the window was open, and objects had been thrown around the room. Picture frames were busted, there was glass from somewhere unknown, it seemed like Jesse's chair was the only thing left standing in its original spot by a wall desk that had been cleared of everything. He strained to listen as he worked the rope slowly. Jesse wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he could tell by the light outside that hours had passed since he had woken up.

There was a tv playing downstairs and muffled talking, but he couldn't hear any striking or stuff being thrown, so he took it as a good sign. Just as he started to get himself free he heard bottles being broken and some shouting and screaming—when it died down, Jesse heard feet thundering up the stairs. _He's coming up to make sure_. Jesse stopped messing with the ropes and waited quietly with his eyes closed until he heard the guy scoff loudly.

"She said you ain't dead yet."

Jesse opened his eyes to see a boy in a white tank top and jeans, dark hair and bright blue eyes glaring hatefully at him. Jesse lifted his head and tilted it so he could see him with his uninjured eye. Jesse gave him another once over and could tell he was what Jesse called a 'faker.' He was all business and politeness up in front of authority figures and adults, but when it came time to kids his own age or younger—he was a thug.

"A bitch move with brass knuckles isn't going to kill me that easily. Kudos though on tieing me up." Jesse smirked as the guy moved into the room and squatted down in front of the seat. "However," Jesse stretched the word and tilted his head up and away from the guy. "You did lay your hands on that poor girl." He gave him a cold look, "And your gonna regret that."

"I already do," The boy's voice was gruff and if it had been anyone but Jesse might have believed him. "Seeing her with you just sent me over the edge. She's been my girl for so long."

"She's not an object to own." Jesse growled, "You cheated on her, she left you. She was free to choose to move on if she wanted to. And she did." Jesse crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in the chair. "I owe you for that one too." Jesse nodded slowly, "I owe you for a lot actually. Buttin' in our dance, I coulda kissed her—been wanting to do that for a while now. Then you actually had the dumbass impulse to hurt her…Not once…but multiple times." He shrugged as much as he could with his hands tied to the chair, "I could care less about you sockin' the shit outta me, but I can't let you get away with putting your hands on her."

"I told you I didn't mean to." The boy lied, "I'm going to make it up to her."

"Yeah you are," Jesse scoffed angrily. "Your gonna take your fuckin medicine."

"Oh, and who's gonna give it to me cowboy? You?" The boy was laughing at him now, he flicked his hand as Jesse twisted one of his hands and slid it free, but kept them behind him as if he was still bound. "Please, I'm not scared of you."

"Why, because I'm tied up?" Jesse smirked, "Please—you haven't seen what I'm made of yet. Even the dumbest of asses from Deadlock know not to use ropes to tie somebody up. They're to easy to get out of. And Blackwatch has taught me so much more." The smirk grew into a grin as the boy's face paled at the mention of both the gang and Blackwatch.

"You were a part of…"

The sound of a starting car made the punk jump to his feet and run to the window just in time to see the jeep peel out of the driveway with Ami in the driver's seat and a gunshot echoing that Jesse could have named anywhere.

"That's my girl," Jesse smiled and stood from the chair, rubbing his wrists. "Just as I told her to." The guy looked over his shoulder and actually yelped in fright as Jesse flexed his hands and used his knuckles against his chin to tilt his head to the left and to the right to crack his neck as he walked to stand in front of the door. The punk wouldn't be leaving unless he jumped from the window, which Jesse knew he was too cowardly to do. "Guess we'll do this the old-fashioned way." Much to Jesse's surprise though, he wasn't timid enough to try and weasel out of the fight he knew was coming—instead, he braced himself and put up his hands to defend as Jesse closed in. 

They exchanged a few punches, mostly to test one another out until Jesse got tired of gauging (much like he did during sparing matches against Gabe) and tackled the boy to the ground. Centering himself on the boy's stomach and began wailing on him with all the fury and rage he had been piling up as he escaped. Thinking about the bruises on Rosa's arms, the red marks around her neck from where she had been roughly grabbed and the tears in her eyes when she looked at him.

He was reasonably sure he had broken the boy's nose, and when Jesse stopped to pull the boy up by his shirt, was bucked from his position and sent rolling twice across the floor until he smacked the wall by the window. When he got himself to his knees, he saw the boy running from the room, heading for the stairs.

"Get back here!" Jesse roared, stumbling as he got to his feet and followed but the other was too far ahead of him to catch right off. When Jesse had reached the top of the stairs, he saw him turn left into a doorway and go into the kitchen. Without thought Jesse followed, catching a bottle to the side of his head as he turned the corner into the doorway. "BITCH!" Jesse shrieked, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of the boy's shirt but missing with his free-handed swing. That's when Jesse noticed all the broken bottles of booze on the counter and floor, including the one that had been smashed against his head. It has shattered on impact and cut a few places on Jesse's cheek and neck.

Both boys slipped and fell to the ground, receiving cuts and pieces of glass in their arms and exposed skin as they separated and tried to stand. Jesse stood and pulled a reasonably sized piece of glass from his forearm and noticed his shirt had been soaked by whatever alcohol had been spilled on the ground where he fell. He was curling his hands into fists when he saw the boy reach for something small and silver on the counter and hold it up.

"Touch me again, and I'll burn you alive mother fucker." Jesse could very fuzzily make out the rough outline of a Zippo lighter as the punk flipped the top and lit it. "I think its about time we went our separate ways—you want the whore—you can have her-hope she gives you a disease." He held the lighter close, but Jesse just rolled his eyes and took a step closer, voicelessly calling his bluff when the boy panicked and tried to run past Jesse, touching the lighter to his shirt in a wet spot, causing it to catch and light quickly. Jesse yelled out and pulled the shirt over his head with a little difficulty before throwing to the ground—unwittingly in the pile of liquid he had rolled in when he fell. It lit and started to spread faster than Jesse had time to think, so he followed his instincts and ran out of the building.

When he got out the door, he could hear the crackle of the fire, but it was lost over the sound of 'thank god officers! He's fuckin' crazy, he lit the house on fire!' Jesse turned to see the boy talking to Morrison who stood with his arms crossed, wearing his strike commander tactical attire, looking like an officer of the law in all the dark colors. Gabe was dressed in his Blackwatch uniform, looking like a swat commander or some black ops soldier. Jesse felt himself go slack as Gabriel lifted his eyes and looked Jesse over and Jack called out.

"McCree, are you hurt?"

"It'll heal Boss, don't let him go," Jesse growled, narrowing his eyes as the boy went silent.

"You look like hell," Gabe whistled as Jesse got closer, "What happened?"

"He hurt Rosa." Jesse snapped, the older men shouted—Gabe with profanity and Jack with disgust as the large, strong men glared down at the boy who tried to run Jack grabbed him by the collar of his tank top and threw him at Gabe who twisted his arms behind his back and held him out for Jesse. Jesse punched the boy in the gut and several times in the head once before Jack got between them and put the boy in handcuffs before making him sit on the ground beside him. "Then he knocked me out and tried to keep me, prisoner, when I got loose, he set the damn house on fire and tried to burn me with it." Jesse gestured to the singed hair on his stomach and the cuts on his arms. "He was gonna make Rosa go home with him, probably to keep up the abuse."

"Hijo de puta," Gabe sighed angrily, "Messed with the wrong kid, dumbass," Gabriel growled at the punk who flinched and looked down at his bent knees, half hiding behind Morrison.

"I'm proud of you McCree." Jack said, stunning Jesse into silence, "You executed this pretty well. Not the best plan in the world but it worked. She's safe with Ana, her and her friend. She's putting them up in a safe space where he won't be able to get to her. We'll turn him into the proper authorities and send him home and make sure a restraining order is taken out against him for the girls' sake." Jack patted Jesse's shoulder and smiled at him before hauling the boy up by the arm and loading him into the blacked out jeep and driving him into town.

"C'mon lover boy." Gabe chuckled, smacking Jesse on the back so hard he stepped forward to keep from falling. "She's waitin' for you. Genji kinda freaks her out."

"Genji freaks me out," Jesse said flatly as he followed Gabe back to the Jeep that Ami and Rosa had used to escape. "And I'm his friend….I guess….maybe." As he climbed in Gabe took the drivers side and turned the vehicle toward the cabin and drove at a somewhat quick speed.

"What about the Lobo job?"

"Went fine, put in the trackers like I was supposed to. Gabe, I honestly don't wanna talk about work right now," Jesse closed his eyes and felt the fatigue settle in as his adrenaline died away. "I worked all night, then got knocked the fuck out," He lifted his hands and dropped them, "I spent all day tied up in a chair staring at the same, stupid, ugly carpet. Had to get into a bar fight with no booze, was hit WITH a booze bottle." Jesse pointed to the side of his head where he had been smacked with the bottle, "Then, as if all that shit wasn't enough for me, I get set on fire…" He opened his eyes and stared at the road with a disturbed look, "FIRE, GABE! Like kindling!"

This made Gabriel roar with laughter as they pulled up beside the cabin, the older man lightly hitting the steering wheel with his fist as tears formed in his eyes from trying to resist. Jesse sighed slowly and for a moment debating on falling asleep, sitting upright in the seat when he heard the door to the cabin open with a loud creak and three heads appeared in the doorway. Before Jesse could muster the strength to sit up and open the door, Rosa had escaped from around the barricade that Ana and Ami had made and ran to the driver's side and halted when Gabe got out, still laughing and pointed ot the other side of the jeep where Jesse was opening the door. She ran to the other side as Ana stepped out onto the porch with Ami and asked about Jack and the boy.

"Thief?" She sounded worried and hurt, Jesse mustered up the strength for a smile and lifted his less injured shoulder.

"Told ya I'd get us out." Jesse could even hear how tired he was when he spoke, so he knew she could. Before he could say anything else, and just as his feet touched the ground from getting out, she nearly knocked him back into the jeep with a hug around his neck. "Easy, easy," Jesse chuckled, patting her back and wrapping his arms around her. "I'ma bit roughed up darlin, and mighty tired." He pat her head before pulling her back and taking her hand. "Amari been helpin you out? Heard Genji was kinda freaking you out."

"You're all cut up!" She gasped, "And why do I smell smoke?"

"I, uh," Jesse chuckled as he walked her around the jeep back to the cabin where he got a wide-eyed stare from not only Ami but Amari too. "Got a bit singed…" Jesse rubbed his chest hair down to his belly and back again, "There was uh…some pyrotechnic issues."

"Huh," Ami grunted, lifting one brow as Ana looked at her, "I sorta expected you to be kinda…I dunno…smooth?" She gestured to his chest and stomach, and Jesse chuckled as he led Rosa back up on the porch to join the others.

"Nah, pretty hairy actually," He rubbed his chest in a little bit of embarrassment, "so whats the plan?"

"Girls will stay here until we hear from Jack that the problem is gone," Ana explained, turning her back to the group and opening the door and gesturing for everyone to come in. "Then we find them a hotel room to stay in for the rest of their stay. We need to talk about the Lobo job while we're-Jesse?" Jesse wasn't listening, he led Rosa back inside the cabin and stopped in front of the first large bed and faceplanted into it so that he laid across it the opposite way than he was supposed to. Long legs dangling off the edge before he rolled over onto his back and adjusted himself, so he lay on a pillow on his back. "Jesse?" Ana called again as Gabe's eyes widened. In one quick movement, Jesse grabbed Rosa's arm and pulled her onto the bed with him and wrapped himself around her, tucking her into his chest before groaning out in mild pain and agitation.

"I~don't think he cares ma'am…" Ami answered as she looked through the window, "I think he's tired…he has had….a bit of an experience…better let them sleep."

"There." A voice with a thick Japanese accent said flatly.

"How do you do that?" A loud, robotic-like voice asked as Jesse was pulled from his memory. His beer was getting warm, and he lifted it to his lips as he turned to see Genji, Hanzo, and Angela standing just a few feet away. Hanzo was pointing at Jesse with a disgruntled look on his face, and Angela seemed frightened.

"It is a curse," Hanzo muttered as he started to turn away, but Genji held him fast by his arm.

"The hell ya'll doin' here?" Jesse asked, genuinely shocked to see any of them together, here in Santa Fe.

"Looking for you," Angela said softly, the first to move slowly closer, "Jesse we're here to ask you to come back to Overwatch—there's a recall for the members…Overwatch is reforming again…"

"No," Jesse grumbled and went back to his beer. "Ain't getting messed up in that again, getting to old for that shit."

"Not just that…" Angela muttered and seemed to look to the Shimada brothers for help when Genji walked up and sat down beside Jesse on a stool.

"I wanted to make amends Jesse…" Genji said softly, "I feel bad about the way we parted all those years ago." Genji removed his mask, which Jesse noticed was different than his old one—and gave him a quick once over—noting the change to his robotic parts and how the rage was gone from his face and eyes. They were a soft brown color instead of the hateful red that Jesse had known as a teen. "I was…lost to my rage, and I thought that Reyes was right about killing Antonio, but it was wrong…" Genji put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and watched as Jesse's expression changed softly from wary regard to understanding. "I…was wrong…and I apologize. I've moved past my anger, found someone willing to help me come to terms with my existence…"

"I'm glad for you partner." Jesse smiled at him and held out a hand for Genji to shake.

"We are not here just for pleasantries…Tell him Genji." Hanzo said stiffly, keeping a watchful eye.

"Sadly, my brother speaks the truth…" Genji gave a nod before taping a hand on the bar. "Reaper is hunting down old Overwatch members and killing them in a particular oder….we think you might be next Jesse."

 _DIE_

Jesse nearly choked on his beer and sat it down, resisting the shiver that was trying to work its way up his back. _That would explain the nightmares._ He thought to himself before he raised his hand and ordered a new beer.

"We thought you might need to be alerted…" Hanzo grumbled before turning his back to the ground and scanning the rest of the bar.

"Also…um…Jesse…I've been going back to the…well…the old base's remains and…I found some of..Captain Ana Amari's things…" Jesse turned to her with a snap, his brow furrowing.

"Take it to Fareeah then, she was her daughter after all." He snapped with irritation, but Angela reached down into her purse and withdrew a disc, holding it out to him.

"Trust me, Jesse. It's for you." She looked guiltily down at her shoes. "I didn't know what it was, I was surprised it survived the explosion…so I watched it and…I wish I hadn't Jesse. I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

Jesse grabbed the disc and examined it quickly, in Ana's writing: Santa Fe, 20XX. He looked around and slapped the table, calling the barkeep by name and asking if he had a player anywhere near. Genji asked Angela what it was, but she refused to answer as the barkeep put down a small portable disc player with a screen. Jesse complained when he couldn't figure out how to get it to play.

"Gotta change it all up don't they," He grumbled, "What was wrong with just a simple pop in and play system? All these new damn buttons…" Genji laughed and took the player from Jesse, finding the correct path of button pressing to get it to play before putting it back down on the bar. There was some black screen, and Hanzo walked closer so that he could see but Angela kept her back turned to them. Ana appeared on the screen in her room, a small Fareeha in the background playing happily with a stuffed animal.

"Jesse, I understand you are upset about what went down in Santa Fe…and I know you missed your chance to say goodbye to the girl who captured your heart." She gave the camera a sad smile, and Jesse felt a lump in his throat, it had been years since he had actually seen a photo of Amari, let alone a recording. "But I have hope, that you will see her again. And when you do, I want to give this to you." She propped her head up on her desk and snickered, her nose crinkling up and the crows feet around her eyes looking more prominent. "Maybe I'll give it to you at your wedding to her."

There was giggling from Fareeha about Jesse getting married before Ana looked back at the camera and smiled like a happy mother, "Jesse I can see how much she means to you, so when her friend gave this to me to give to you, I wanted it to be a precious moment. I hope you won't hold it against me for keeping it so long…" She reached over and pressed a button on the recording device, and it went back to a black screen. Jesse's hurt and teary-eyed face reflected on the black screen for just a moment before an image of a wildflower field appeared and music filled the speakers just before a voice did. Slowly the camera would pan around to show different parts of the field or to focus on a flower as the voice sang clearly.

 _/If I die young bury me in satin/Lay me down on a bed of roses/Sink me in the river at dawn  
/Send me away with the words of a love song/Uh oh uh oh_

It cut away to a shot of a girl with brown hair walking through the field by herself, the camera close behind, avoiding her face as the voice kept singing serenely.

 _/Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother/_

The camera cut away to show her standing by a river, a slight rainbow being displayed on the screen as the sun lowered across the sky slowly before looking down at the girl with the brown hair picking some of the daisies by the waterfront.

 _/She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors/ oh and Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no /_

Now the girl was laying on the grass with a flower crown in her lap, her eyes closed as it looked like she was napping. Jesse recognized her, it was Rosa, wearing the same white dress he had seen in the trunk only hours ago.

 _/Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby/ The sharp knife of a short life/ Well, I've had just enough time/ If I die young bury me in satin./_

Now Rosa was sitting on the ground, singing to the camera as she looked anywhere but it.

 _/Lay me down on a bed of roses/ Sink me in the river at dawn/ Send me away with the words of a love song/ The sharp knife of a short life/_

A bright light filled the screen, and suddenly the scene changed, Rosa was sitting under the tree with Jesse beside her, guitar in hand as he plinked away at the strings at his own pace, smiling idly, lost in the eternity of the moment.

 _Well, I've had just enough time /And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom/ I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger/_

Her head was laying in his lap now, her ankles crossed as she smiled lovingly up at him.

 _/I've never known the lovin' of a man / But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
_

It showed Jesse smiling just before it changed, Rosa and Jesse were walking along a fence before he helped her sit on the top rail and put a hand on either side of her, his face close to hers as they whispered between one another.

 _/There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever/_

She reached over and tapped the end of his nose with her finger before covering his face with his hat, making him laugh.

 _/Who would have thought forever could be severed by /_

The image of the two of them faded until it was just Rosa sitting on the fence, looking sad, the sun long since set and the stars shining brightly behind her as the wind picked up.

 _/The sharp knife of a short life/ Well I've had just enough time/_

The camera got close, and sis didn't look quite as sad.

 _/So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls / What I never did is done/_

The camera faded to black, and then a new scenery was shown—it was Rosa, looking out a window, one hand propped up under her chin.

 _/A penny for my thoughts?/_

She had this odd, knowing smile

 _/ oh no I'll sell them for a dollar/ They're worth so much more after I'm a goner / And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'/_

She looked back out the window, at something in the distance

 _/Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'/_

The camera changed again, and Rosa was sitting silently in the wildflower field once more, the voice over singing for her as she delicately made a second flower crown.

 _/If I die young bury me in satin/ Lay me down on a bed of roses/ Sink me in the river at dawn/  
/Send me away with the words of a love song/ Uh oh (uh oh)_

The camera got closer to her, almost like sitting beside her, she seemed sad but content, as if she was telling someone to not worry about her.

 _/The ballad of a dove/ Go with peace and love/ Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh/ The sharp knife of a short life/ Well I've had just enough time/ _

She was standing beside the tree now, the camera looking up at her from the ground as she sang with finality.

 _/So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls/_

The music faded away, and the screen went black for a final time. No one said anything for a while as Jesse removed the disc and put it back in the case and put the screen down on the disc player. Genji looked at Hanzo who seemed highly uncomfortable and shook his head, then he looked at Angela who was wiping away silent tears before he looked at Jesse. The cowboy was harder to read for the cyborg than ever. He looked like he could cry or punch something at any moment.

"Wasn't that…"

"Rosa…yeah…" Jesse took in a breath and held it for a moment before slowly letting it go.

"She sings well, I did not know she had such a talent…" Genji added, trying to get some sort of conversation going.

"She's in town Genj," Jesse said flatly. "She doesn't recognize me." Before Genji could offer any sort of reply, he continued angrily. "And I can't tell her…not if Reaper is around…he'll use her as a pawn…she thinks I'm dead…best it stayed that way…Damn it." He shooed away the bartender and ordered a shot of neat whiskey. "I was this close," He held up a hand and touched his fingers together before taking the glass of liquor and taking it all in a single shot. "To telling her tonight who I was, but something kept naggin' at me not to…Wasn't right…" He put the glass on the table as the bartender filled it back halfway but Jesse told him to leave the bottle. "He's dead, and he's still fuckin' up my life…"

"You could always kill Reaper and then tell her." Hanzo offered, clearing his throat as everyone turned to gawk awkwardly at him. "It is a possibility." He stepped closer and crossed his arms, "If you kill Reaper, then there won't be anyone standing in the way of you telling her, no one can use her as a pawn against you, and you can be free to let her know your identity."

"Have you met me?" Jesse growled with an eye roll, "Best my luck can give me is Reaper, and I kill one-nother and what she thinks is truth…I died protecting her."

"No one said you had to go it alone, Jesse." Angela offered, finally recovered from her tears enough to turn and face them. "Let us help you, Reye-Reaper is no simple foe—he isn't like the bounties you take out for money…But a team.."

"No." Jesse said firmly, "Ain't getting' nobody mixed up in my business," He snapped firmly before taking another shot and pouring himself more to drink. "Appreciate ya'll givin' me the heads up. And Doc, thanks for the disc…I ain't mad you seen it. I'm glad you did and brought it to me—otherwise, I'd never known…But if'n ya'll don't mind—I'd like to drink myself into a coma so I can rest without a nightmare or a ghost coming to haunt me…" When no one moved at first he sighed, "Don't mean no hard feelings, but go on now—git!"

Hanzo needed no other warnings, he rolled his eyes and left without another word. Angela sighed heavily and said something in Swiss before patting Jesse on the shoulder and following along with Hanzo out the door to the street. Genji hung around for a few more quite moments.

"Nothing can change your mind?"

"Nope." Jesse growled before his next shot.

"Okay then," Genji stood but put a small round object in front of Jesse on the bar. "If you do change your mind, or if you find yourself in need of help for anything at all. Press it, it will alert me, or someone close to you, to come to your aid. Will you agree to that?"

"Long as it gets ya'll to leave me to my drinks." Genji sighed as he watched Jesse pour more of the brown liquid into the glass, making rather large dents into the bottle's amount in a short time.

"Do not get so drunk you will not be able to defend yourself…" The cyborg warned, "It would be a shame to mend our friendship and then find out you died because you were to drunk to realize a trap or care." Genji pat Jesse's shoulder twice before giving it a squeeze, which prompted Jesse to pat Genji's hand with his metal one.

"I'm just sore Genj…and tired of my rotten luck…I won't get too shitfaced."

"Remember Jesse, even if you don't want to come back to Overwatch…I am still your friend and want to help…"

"Yeah. I hear ya Genji…now get goin' alright? World needs you to look after it." Jesse mumbled, looking into the glass as Genji turned away and left slowly, giving one last look to Jesse as he downed another glass in a quick shot.


	15. The Word

When Genji, Angela, and Hanzo had gone, Jesse returned to his drinking but somewhat slowed. The music was little more than hushed whispers, the patrons slowly getting up and leaving with staggering steps as he sipped away at the glass in his hand, paying little attention to the world around him. Wordlessly, he was struggling. To tell Sarah or not? He tilted the glass to one side and watched how the soft light changed the darkness of the liquid with the tilt.

 _If I do, we'll finally be reunited. True_.

He tilted it the other way and watched the liquid slide and change with his thoughts.

 _But if I do, then Reaper could find her. He'll aim for her like an Achilles' heel…I'll put her in danger. She could get killed. Seems just like him, the twisted bastard.  
_  
Jesse sighed heavily, tilting the glass to himself, the liquor threatening to spill onto the bar; kissing the rim of the glass.

 _I could try and protect her, but what kinda life would it be to get her killed—or to see her happy and die. She'd blame herself if I kicked the bucket. I wouldn't want her to go through the rest of her life thinking she got me killed…not when she already thinks I'm dead._

Jesse sighed heavily and took the shot before putting the glass on the wooden bar before crossing his arms and nestling his head into them like a pillow. The lights on the bottles made them shine dully but were fuzzy to Jesse's eyes as she slowly closed.

When Jesse's eyes opened, he was laying alone, curled up on his side in a large bed with an old quilt wrapped around him. He felt around the bed and felt the faint leftover warmth of a second body; something inside him registered that it had been Rosa laying beside him when he fell asleep—then it caused him to panic. Where was she?

Jesse rolled over the other direction, throwing himself to his feet and stood up, the quilt falling to the floor as he stumbled around the corner of the bed; looking out the window frantically. He could hear voices then, soft and muttering like they didn't want to be overheard. Jesse strained, he could vaguely tell it was Gabriel speaking but to who was still unknown as he jogged through the doorway and turned into the kitchen.

Gabriel was standing at the end of the table with a map spread out on its surface. Jack was on one side and Ana on the other, Genji to one far corner with his arms crossed. No one looked up at first, to busy speaking softly and observing the map. Gabe was laying out a plan when Jesse interrupted.

"Where are the girls?" The adults looked up, seeming surprised that Jesse was awake. When no one answered right away, he repeated himself. "The bed is still warm," He pointed back into the other room, "Where is she? And Ami?"

"They were hungry, Jack took them into town to get some food, and they wanted to do a little shopping…" Ana explained, giving him a gentle-mother like smile. "Don't fret Jesse, she is safe."

"She wouldn't leave your side," Genji said with a hint of jealousy. "You were out for two whole days."

"She's very…" Jack searched for the word, rubbing his mouth to hide a smile. "Diligent. She put on your medicine for your cuts and burns. Haven't you noticed?" He put his knuckles against his head and propped up his head as he nodded to Jesse's chest. Jesse looked down at his arms and stomach to see most of the light cuts and burns had healed—almost as if they hadn't happened. "She listened to Ana and put the medkit to use. You should be good as new."

"Other than the large cut," Gabe pointed out as Jesse took note of the somewhat large slice down his forearm where he had removed a piece of glass in a hurry. "They're going to their hotel this afternoon. We're moving in on the Lobo job tonight, those trackers you set worked like a charm cowpoke." He gave a curt nod. "You just stay put here in the cabin until the jobs done."

"Which hotel are they staying at?" Jesse asked, going to stand by the table and look at the map. Figures in the shape of soldiers were placed around where the warehouse would be.

"Santana's," Ana answered, "They mentioned something about going home soon."

"Tomorrow," Genji added as he left the room.

"Tomorrow?!" Jesse barked at him, "What do you mean tomorrow!" Jesse could feel his heart picking up in speed.

"I took the boy to the local police station and had him shipped back home, there is a restraining order in the works in their town, but the girls need to go in and sign some papers to get it into effect. Their stay is almost over anyway," Jack explained, looking down at the map. "I'd say by…" He shook his head gently, "Noon tomorrow—everyone will be packed up and on their way home. The girls, and us, Jesse. The job will be done, and it'll be time to go back to Switzerland."

"But!" Jesse tried to object, but Gabriel cut him short.

"No buts McCree. You knew what this was before you got it started. Downtime only. And your downtime is up." Jesse pressed his lips into a line, trying his best not to argue. He had told Gabe that he understood, and that work came first. Yet here was an instance where Jesse wanted to put that part of his life aside so he could see her again. Jesse thought he saw a bit of sympathy in the Blackwatch Commander as he turned away and put his hands on the sink. "If all goes well….maybe…" Jesse gripped the door, stopping himself as he had turned to leave. "You can see her off—once our end of the job is done." He raised a finger, "But ONLY if I say so—I mean it brat." Jesse didn't say thank you or even turn to look Gabe's way. He stormed back into the main room of the cabin and grabbed the small clock that he'd brought with him and saw that it was nearly six in the afternoon. It would be a few hours before everyone left, so Jesse set the alarm for nine, and went back to bed.

When the alarm blared, it was dark in the cabin. Jesse had only been half asleep—aware of everything that was going on around him as he rested. Gabe had ordered everyone to pack up and leave no trace of their stay—Ana had asked about Jesse and Jack had left a note telling him the same on the door in the form of a sticky note. He could hear the two vehicles leave—the darkened jeep and the black car that Ana had gotten sometime while Jesse had been asleep the first time. He got to his feet after shutting off the alarm and began gathering his things as Gabe had ordered, if he left anything behind then it would be there forever because Gabe wouldn't let him come back for it.

He grabbed his pack from under his bed and yanked it open to be surprised. His things were already packed away neatly and with care, Jesse took it all out and did a quick count—sure enough—every piece of clothing aside from the shirt he lost in the fire, was accounted for; rolled into a neat fold along with a pair of pants, underwear and his vest. He thought back, he hadn't heard anyone say anything about packing away his things.

As he was putting them back in the way he had found them he realized—the fold wasn't the military style he and the others had been taught, this was different. He left out a shirt and pulled it over his head, noting how soft and fresh smelling it was, despite the shirt being unworn and stuffed in a bag. When the bag was filled, he kneeled by the bed and grabbed his holster where Peacekeeper was sitting in waiting under it, as it cleared the bed, his hat appeared.

 _I put your hat and vest in with my things._

He heard her voice in the back of his mind, and his heart swelled, it had been her who had put his things away. She busied herself by taking care of him while he was out. Cleaning and putting away his clothes, tending to his wounds, tucking him in to keep him warm—staying by his side. He picked up his hat and kissed the rim before putting it on his head and standing. He glanced around the room and made sure nothing was left behind before walking around the cabin to double check that no one else had left any orders behind for him.

When he had made his round, put his bag on the bed and left, heading for the hotel. It was dark out, the stars starting to dot the sky with their light, the moon full and bright like a sole spectator as Jesse kept to the wooded parts of the road—the last thing he needed was for Lobo, or Gabe, to find him out wandering around at night. The sounds of summer made the travel a little more relaxed, there were cicadas singing, music was playing from somewhere unseen and a train horn blaring out in the woods.

He snuck around the back of the hotel rooms, peeking around the corner as he heard two female voices speaking above him. He looked up and caught sight of Ami with her bright blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and Rosa standing beside her, smiling as Ami laughed at something. He grinned and winked up at the moon, someone was watching out for them. Ami said something and left Rosa standing alone against the railing as she looked out over the field toward the tree. He waited, watching her for a bit before he whistled a low country tune that caught her attention. She looked around on the same level before scanning the ground with a confused look, Jesse walked around the corner, still whistling before finishing up the tune with a wolf whistle.

Rosa broke into a shy smile, her face flushing with blush as she shook her head, crossing her arms and leaning on them as Jesse put his hands in his back pockets and smiled up at her. They stayed silent and just watched one another until Jesse jerked his head behind the hotel, he watched her look over her shoulder and back at him. He put a finger to his lips and winked before making a 'come here' motion and turning toward the way he came. She gave one more look before nodding at him and pointing to the stairs behind her, then she disappeared. He didn't have to wait long for her to come jogging around the corner, and she didn't hesitate to take his outstretched hand—nor did she ask any questions when he lead her around the back and toward the sleepy part of downtown.

Shops were still open; the streets were lit with lanterns that had been left up from the last holiday. They spoke in whispers as they walked, fingers interlaced as Jesse took her on his own personal tour. They came to a large, decorative fountain in the shape of a large vase with three precisely placed holes in the bottom half of the stone carving. The cool water made a comfortable mist where Jesse sat her down on the fountains edge and felt his heart sink a little. She was grinning from ear to ear, and her face had stayed flushed pink since he called her down.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around and taking in the sights, "Its beautiful."

"My favorite little place," Jesse explained, "It's right in the middle a' downtown. Lots of pretty shops, ma' n 'pa places you know? Family owned…" He nodded around to a few where the lights were still on, "Got beautiful stuff here, and it's a beautiful place." He squeezed her hand as he sat down beside her, his knee resting against her bare leg from the shorts she was wearing, "You…headin' out tomorrow?"

"Yeah," The smile faltered, it was sad now rather than blissfully happy. "We have to…uh…"

"Yeah, for the jackass." Jesse nodded and looked down, "Heard Gabe talkin about it…Rosa, we're headin' out tomorrow too. I'm going back home."

"Oh, your job is done?" She seemed happy, but Jesse tilted his head to the side.

"Their wrappin' it up now." He peeked up around his hat and smiled at her. "I w—needed to come see ya 'gin for we took off…" He took out his phone and waved it gently. "Not gonna work in Switzerland and I dunno when I'll be getting another…so I thought I could bring you here and we could uh…tell our real names so, you know…" He dipped his head again, feeling his cheeks and ears heat up in embarrassment. He wasn't used to not having a line ready in waiting for a situation, and the finality of the moment was clouding his wit.

"Cowboy~" A voice called loudly, sending a cold wave of panic through Jesse, making him jerk his head up and scan the surroundings quickly. He knew that voice, and the tone was not a friendly one. "Where are you, pendejo~?"

"Fuck. Me." Jesse hissed, jumping to his feet and scanning again, he couldn't see the speaker, but he could tell they were getting closer. "C'mon!" He pulled on her hand and ran to the first open shop he could find. It was a clothing shop, hand-made clothes in different styles lined the walls and souvenirs on round racks across the floor. He took her into one corner by a mirror for customers to look at themselves in, hearing the voice call back out for Jesse to show himself.

"Thief whats wrong? Your pale as a sheet!" Rosa turned to look over Jesse's shoulder, but he grabbed her head and made her look him in the eyes, shushing her into silence.

"Someone's lookin' for me. Real bad dude sweetheart okay, I can't let him know you're with me, or he'll hurt you to get at me, get it?" He swallowed hard, looking down at her feet before looking back up at her as the voice called again. "He's from that job…I did…I guess things didn't go over well…" He gave a dry, dark laugh and then looked up at the ceiling to blink back a rush of tears born of gut-wrenching fear and anxiety. He looked back down at her and gave her a hard look. "Things are gonna get loud, and hairy. Best you stay put, you hear?" It was small, barely noticeable but she nodded.

Jesse tilted her head down and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight. He took in a deep breath and scanned the room through the mirror, there were a few gang members run past the open door and reflected in the glass.

"Your hearts pounding." He heard her say into his chest, "I can feel it." He felt her wiggle her head free as she looked up at him, "Please tell me you're going to be alright?" He felt her wrap her arms around him and give him a squeeze in return, "You've…been in worse right?" She sounded so hopeful and Jesse wished he could reassure her, but the truth of the matter was that he was pretty far up shit creek and without a paddle.

"Absolutely." He lied, forcing a grin. "Look," He grabbed a hat off a peg and held it up to her. "How 'bout we get you, your own hat hm?" He put the cowboy style hat on her head and pressed it down so it was secure. "So I can find ya when I'm done?" He winked and turned her around so she looked into the mirror. "There, now ain't you a purty southern rose?" He primped her hair so it laid neatly around her shoulders and wrapped his hands around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. "Beautiful."

"You're leaving?" She asked, sounding scared as she looked at him in the mirror, putting her hands over his.

"Just for a bit darlin'," Jesse told her, swaying a little to the music that he realized was drifting in through some hidden speakers. "I get this done, I come get ya, and we'll go dancin' what you say? One last dance with your thief before we part?"

"COWBOY!" The voice bellowed angrily, a gunshot rang out from nearby, and it made Rosa jump in Jesse's arms. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Don't you worry sugar," Jesse whispered in her ear as he eased up his hold on her and tipped the hat down over her eyes. "Just stay right here, don't leave this shop until I come back hear? I'll let you know its safe. I'll give ya a code word, if I don't say that word-it ain't safe. Repeat it back." He ordered as he kept his hand on the hat and took one step away from her.

"You're going to give me a word, if I don't hear you say it, then it's not safe. I stay here, you're going out there to—" Gunshots made Rosa bite her lip and tense up. "And when…" Her voice was shaking with fear, "you get back…we're going dancing."

"That's right darlin." Jesse took another step back, "We'll go dancing."

"Thief?" Jesse stopped in the middle of the shop, he cringed at the fear and desperation in her voice. It was a plea to not leave, a cry for help and safety. He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked her what. A few seconds passed before she asked, "Whats the word?"

Jesse took a few more steps, pulling Peacekeeper from its holster and checking to make sure he was fully loaded. He closed it and took another step toward the door, thinking hard about what he was going to do once he got outside the shop. He had to lead him away from the shop—no doubt shots would get fired, he couldn't risk one going through a wall and hurting her.

"You'll know it darlin'," He took in a deep breath and held up Peacekeeper in a ready to fire position, he looked back over his shoulder, and he could feel his lips move, but he couldn't hear what he said. Someone was shaking him and saying his name over and over in his ear.

"McCree! Yo McCree!"

Jesse lifted his head and peeled his eyes open slowly, giving an annoyed 'huh' as he looked up into the face of a young woman.

"You know how Tiny feels about you sleepin' in her bar McCree." The girl smiled, "You might be the only one she likes of her regulars, but she doesn't need a drunk old man running off her business. You ain't gotta go home, but if you wanna stay; you gotta stay awake."

"Time is it Honey?" He asked, rubbing his face before eyeing the girl's nametag on her shirt, he couldn't read it, but the curls around it was easily recognizable in the drunken haze of sleep.

"Early," She snickered, "I let you snooze for a while now, you seemed pretty…I dunno. Down? Ain't like you cowboy. Somethin on your mind?" The girl was a honey blonde color, thus the fake name: Honey. But it suited her. She smiled sweetly as Jesse picked up the bottle—realized it was empty and groaned.

"Lot's o shit." He sighed and propped his head up, "how early is early?"

"Seven am?" She looked over her shoulder and read the clock that was still to fuzzy for Jesse to make out. "What's 'lots o shit'?" When Jesse grunted and fumbled for a cigar and his lighter she rolled her eyes and took a paper from the counter and put it in front of him. "Looks like your thing, thought I'd tell you, was a young girl in here earlier. I think she liked you." Jesse paused as he pulled out a box of matches since he couldn't find his lighter and cocked a bushy brow. "brown color hair…green eyes…kinda hot." She shrugged as Jesse's cigar tipped down and his eyes floated across the top of the bar, trying to wrack his brain. "Anyway she dropped this off and said if anyone was interested," Honey tapped the paper and it pulled Jesse's eyes back to it. "And she said that while looking at your drooling, drunken ass, to show 'em that."

Jesse lit the cigar and took a few puffs before rubbing his eyes and blinking down at the paper. He recognized the writing on the paper 'The One That Got Away.' Jesse groaned again and flipped the paper upside down and slid it back, shaking his head.

"Really~" Honey chuckled, sounding like she didn't believe him. "Sounds to me like there's someone there you'd rather not see." Jesse put his cigar in an ashtray she provided and propped his head up again, taking in a deep breath as Honey turned her back and filled a clean glass with water. When she put it down for Jesse to take she picked up the flier and looked at it. "This was the girl you know," She said, tapping the picture of Clover. "You robbing the cradle old man?"

"No," Jesse groaned, "I know her….Mom." It felt weird to call Ami 'mom' let alone, call himself a friend of someone's mother. "And her aunt…I guess you could call her, I mean…that's what she calls her…" He waved his hand and took the glass from the bar and guzzled it quickly. Honey's fair brows raised slowly and nodded, her full lips puckering up.

"So is it the mom? Or the Aunt? Your tryin' to avoid? Do they think your trying to…" She smirked as Jesse looked away at the word 'aunt'. "Ah, they always say the aunt's are the crazy ones." She laughed as Jesse inhaled and then groaned loud and long, slowly sinking down until he laid his head on the bar, one hand holding the now empty glass and the other his cigar. "Is she that bad? What did you do to piss her off?"

"I didn't….well…its complicated." Jesse tilted his head up and sighed heavily as he looked at the bottles on display behind Honey. "Honey if you got somebody you love, don't ever promise 'em anything about the future—you hear me?"

"Promised something you didn't deliver?" The blonde laughed.

"Yeah." Jesse lifted his metal arm, "I uh…got messed up and couldn't follow through on a promise. Then we got separated and I ain't seen her in like…twenty years."

"And this is the aunt?" Honey asked, her brows lifting in surprise, "Twenty years…you'd been a teen then or a younger adult yeah?" Jesse nodded once, taking more draws of his cigar. "Wow, a teen fling back in town and I'm guessing you're avoiding the aunt to avoid confrontation?" Jesse shook his head.

"Wish it was that simple, she's already seen me. She told me about that show," Jesse pointed to the paper, "She doesn't know who I am."

"Everyone's heard of Jesse McCree, the outlaw, that's why we aren't allowed to post bounties in here. It'd put a huge target on your back, and Tiny don't want her favorite drinker shooting up the bar when the only shots he should be taking are from a paid glass."

"We never exchanged names as teens," Jesse explained as he exhaled a large cloud of grey smoke. "So while she knows 'Jesse McCree' is a criminal," He shrugged. "She might not realize her long-lost Thief is the same criminal."

"Thief a nickname?" Honey asked, taking the glass and turning to refill it.

"Yeah, and she was my Southern Rose…Rosa…" Jesse murmured. "I had just decided to tell her today when I found out a…enemy of mine is nearby…ain't safe to tell her now…and I might not get a second chance…"

"Then you should tell her." Honey said simply, putting the glass down by Jesse's hand and leaning on the bar. "What if your enemy already knows who she is—could be more dangerous if they think she's hiding you somewhere. They could kill her for not cooperating." Jesse froze and his eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that possibility. If Reaper had located Rosa first, and recognized her or overheard her talking to anyone—like Jesse was doing now? He stood up quickly and tipped over the stool clumsily before bending down and setting it upright.

"Gimme that flier," Jesse demanded as he smashed out his cigar and grabbed the glass of water, chugging it to help clear his head before snatching the flier from Honey's hand and making for the door.


	16. What hurts the most

Jesse spent most of the day getting ready for that night. He had returned to the cabin, he cleaned Peacekeeper and made sure that he packed an ample amount of ammunition. He changed clothes into what he considered his work clothes, complete with his sereape and hat. When he was sure that he was ready and everything was in place, he head back to the hotel to check on Santana. The older man was having a rough day on his memory and hardly remembered Jesse being there the night before, or that Rosa was in town. Jesse was used to Santana occasionally forgetting who he was—so it didn't hurt much, but when he had no memory of Rosa being in town, his heart broke.

"Who?" The older man snapped as Jesse made him a plate of leftovers from the small fridge in the corner of his room.

"Rosa, Santana—the girl who got away from me as a youngin'?" Jesse asked, watching as the milky eyes unfocused for the tenth time since Jesse had come in. "She's in town. She's been by to see you. I'm goin' to check on her. But I migh'….I migh' not make it back."

When the milky eyes found Jesse again, he blinked and a scowl that seemed so unusual for Santana wrinkled his old, leather face.

"Who the hell are you? We ain't got no vacancy! Get outta here!"

Jesse felt a flare of anger rise in his chest.

"Damn it, you old bastard its me! Jesse!" Jesse beat his hand over his heart. "I'm going to work, I might not come back—the least you could do is remember me!" He choked on some tears and turned away from Santana, putting a fist to his lips and swallowing hard. "Or at least remember her. She's the one worth remembering." He shook his head and adjusted his hat before pointing to the phone, "If you need anything—press 2, and then call. That's Zelda, your new caretaker. Can you remember that?"

"Yeah," Santana grumbled, laying back in his head, still hateful and scowling. "Yeah. Now go on and get out. Don't make me get outta bed on you."

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse growled and stopped himself from slamming the door as he left. He knew it wasn't Santana's fault he couldn't remember him or Rosa. He would probably remember by the time the sun went down, only to forget while he was asleep again. He lingered by the door and cast a long, anxious look out to the tree. It really looked like it was dying, now more than ever and Jesse didn't like the feeling it was giving him when he looked at it. Shaking off the nerves and the last of his anger, Jesse went to the theater where the flier advertised it would take place. As he walked up, he saw the long line of people and was surprised to see Poe and Tosh outside, handing out programs and bottles of water to those who were waiting.

"McCree!" Tosh greeted Jesse warmly, but his smile faltered when he saw the distressed look on Jesse's face. "Whats up?"

"Where's Sarah?" Jesse asked as he scanned the crowd, taking as much time as he could to study each face in the line and passing on the street as Jesse could so he could dismiss them all as Reaper, Sombra or any other member of Talon that could be hiding among the crowd.

"Inside." Poe said flatly as he walked up, "What's wrong?" Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled out an old newspaper clipping with a photo of Reaper and showed it to the boys. Tosh's eyes widened, and Poe tilted his head slightly off center before looking up at the older man. "Friend of yours?"

"Hell no," Jesse growled, "I need ta know if either of ya'll see this fella?" He watched as Tosh's brows knit together but slowly he shook his head, and Poe did the same in a much slower movement. "What about a girl with purple tints to her hair? One side shaved?" Jesse asked, indicating which side of the head was shaved with a hand. "Wears a weird, coat dress thing-a-mah-jig?" Again the boys shook their head and idly handed out bottles of water and programs to people as the line moved further in. "What about a blue-skinned woman?"

"Is there a cosplay convention in town?" Poe asked with a slow smirk as Jesse sighed with a bit of fierce heat and put the picture back in his pocket. Tosh could sense the anger in Jesse rising, so he sent Poe ahead to go further down the line and hand out both their stacks of papers and sacks of water while he showed Jesse to a backstage entrance so he could get inside quickly.

"McCree whats going on?" Tosh asked as he held open a large metal door and Jesse stepped through, hand slowly coming to a rest on Peacekeepers grip.

"Hopefully nothing Tosh. Maybe I'm just a paranoid old man…" He clicked his tongue as the younger man closed the door behind him and locked it securely. "I'll feel a hella lot better once I talk to Sarah."

"She's with Clover, at the last minute—Clo decided to do the ending act first—so some stuff had to be changed around. She's backstage helping her get dressed." Tosh waved for Jesse to follow as he navigated through the dark, stepping over props and dollys piled with bags of objects and paint cans until they heard voices. Tosh pulled back a curtain to nearly run into Clover who was heading toward the stage. "Clo—you're a freak of nature." Tosh laughed as his adopted sibling rolled her eyes and stepped back so the men could enter the small, makeshift room where Sarah had her back to everyone, putting away some small objects into a box. "You look just like Mama Sarah in those pictures Mom has."

"That's the point." Clover smiled blissfully and cupped her face in her hands. "I want to look just like Aunt Sarah, so I can reenact her last moment with her long-lost love. Maybe he'll be watching and come confess he's still in love with her."

"You've read too many romance books!" Sarah laughed as she closed the lid to the box and turned to lean against the chair it was sitting on. "I have no doubt that there is no chance of that happening," She sighed heavily and shook her head, "They found a body of a boy that's been lost for about the last twenty years or so, said he died as a teenager…I would say Thief has finally been found."

"But they haven't done a report on who the guy was yet right? They're still doing the autopsy to find out his identity?" Tosh offered, trying to pull Sarah from the funk she was slipping into easily.

"I suppose there is a slim chance it is not him," She said, very unconvinced or moved by the idea. "So don't get your hopes dashed when he doesn't show up okay? Just go out there, belt your heart out and leave no eye dry." Her green eyes found Jesse, and he would have bet anyone that he saw her take in a breath and hold it. "Jesse! Glad you came after all. Hope the boys didn't give you too much grief."

"Sarah, I need to ask you something," Jesse jerked his head toward the curtain, but Clover clapped her hands and pushed Tosh toward the exit as she winked at Jesse.

"No need in saying anything else, Sir!" She shoved Tosh on the other side of the curtain, "We know a private moment when we see it." Clover stepped through but winked at Sarah before continuing to shove Tosh further away from the room, from the sound of his complaints.

"What's up?" Sarah asked with a smile as Jesse closed the distance in a few strides, pulling out the photo of Reaper and showing it to her. "That's the terrorist, right? They call him 'Reaper'?" She nodded and tapped the photo, "I've seen his picture around."

"What about in person?" He watched her shake her head, "What about a girl named Sombra?" He gave a description of Sombra and Widowmaker, but still Sarah shook her head.

"Just on TV where they are with Talon and wanted criminals?" She told him as he put away the photo of Reaper, "Why the interest in the—" Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Jesse's arm in concern, "You're not thinking about going after them for a bounty are you?" Jesse could feel the tense muscles in her hand, and it made him want to smile, but the nagging feeling that was eating at him refused to let his mouth move other than to answer her.

"No, but I got word Reaper might be around here. Been havin' these awful feelin's and I'd hate to get you mixed up in my business again." Jesse realized his mistake and started to correct himself when she laughed.

"Oh please Jesse, I know Santana too—there was no mixing of businesses. Just a very nice coincidence." She reached up and pat his cheek and Jesse had to stop himself from nuzzling her hand and sighing with relief that she hadn't caught him. "You should go get a good seat," She pointed to the curtain as the sound system kicked on and people cheered. "She is so excited to have you here," Sarah moved to the curtain and smiled at Jesse over her shoulder. "And I am not going to lie, I'm happy you came too. You almost made it sound like we'd never see each other again…I'm glad that wasn't the case." She lingered, holding the curtain out before her gaze dropped to the floor. Just before she moved through it and let it swing back into place, Jesse caught sight of a shy smile he hadn't seen in twenty years, accompanied by the faintest shade of pink in her cheeks.

Jesse followed her out a few steps behind, the nagging feeling making him strain his ears and look over his shoulder every few steps to make sure they weren't being followed. Sarah directed Jesse out onto the floor where a crowd of people stood almost pressed against the stage as Clover walked across it slowly. There was a mic in the center of the stage when she spoke into it, several people yelled and clapped, surprising Jesse as he leaned against a post that separated the entryway from the center room. Clover smiled and didn't seem to be bothered by the bright lights that shone down on her as the crowd died down to a soft rumble.

"A few years ago, someone very special to me told me her incredible story. A story of love, and loss. Of a story left unfinished due to circumstances beyond her control. But the way," Clover sighed heavily and put a hand to her neck, Jesse could see the rose choker on her neck, and he felt his own throat get a little tight. "She told it to me…I could tell." She nodded, "She still loved this person. When my aunt was young, she came here for a vacation. She met, and fell in love with a boy who was working at the hotel on the outskirts of town…during her stay, they danced…they walked…they talked…" As she spoke, Clover took the mic from the stand and started idly walking around the stage, looking out into the crowd.

Jesse could see some couples cuddle up closer to one another, hugging or exchanging kisses as she kept talking. "And they fell, deeper and deeper in love. What makes their story so unique…is that…They never exchanged names!" She laughed, and a few people in the crowd yelled 'what!' or 'bullshit!' in response but Clover shook her head. "No! Really they never did! To this **day**!" She pointed to the stage, her voice wavering with emotion. "To this….day….my aunt still doesn't know the boy's name…" she pouted up, and Jesse felt that familiar wave of guilt wash over him as his eyes pulled away from Clover and sought out Sarah. "This song is very old….from a time long since past….but I feel it fits my aunt's story so much….almost like it was meant for her….and her thief…."

The lights dimmed a bit, making the stage and Clover take on a softer look as an instrumental soundtrack picked up, slowly a curtain was pulled back to reveal Poe playing the violin, Jubie plucking away at a guitar as Tosh played on a different guitar. After a few moments, Clover put the mic up to her mouth and began to sing sadly.

 _/I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house/_

She shook her head gently, looking out longingly at the crowd as she moved further back onto the stage to stand in the center of her siblings that were playing instruments.

 _/That don't bother me / I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out/_

She turned and started walking around as Jubie and Maple sang along with her into headsets for backup vocals. Jesse smiled softly, it was an old song, but it was one he had heard before, but he couldn't remember where or when, and he agreed—it did fit. Both in the past and in the present. 

_/I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while/ Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me/ There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay/ But that's not what gets me/_

Jesse pushed away from the post and got a little closer to the crowd as Clover kept singing, the crowd gently swaying with the mood of the music. Jesse watched as Clover's face looked pained as she followed the lyrics of the song entirely, after a moment Jesse found himself tapping one foot slowly with the beat as his eyes traveled around the heads of the crowd.

 _/What hurts the most was being so close/ And havin' so much to say/ And watchin' you walk away  
_

Jesse found Sarah talking to someone on the other side of the room, a tall man with a shaved head, dressed in a black suit. Jesse squinted and tried to make out who it was, or what the nature of the conversation could be. Sarah seemed relaxed enough, smiling up at the man as she shook her head, then waved a finger at him as she spoke. Whatever Sarah said it must have been witty because he could see the man's shoulders shake with a chuckle. Clover's song pulled his attention for just a moment as she continued.

 _/And never knowin' what could've been/ And not seein' that lovin' you/ Is what I was trying to do/_

Poe's violin picked up and filled the room with a regretful whine as Clover turned and picked up a glass of water to drink. Jesse looked back over to Sarah who was saying goodbye to the man and walked around him, heading Jesse's way.

 _/It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go/ But I'm doing it/ It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends, and I'm alone/_

The rest of the kids joined in with Clover as Sarah dodged dancers, her eyes slowly lowering further and further until she was looking at her feet, avoiding looking at the stage. Jesse felt like she was trying to ignore the music as well. Jesse glanced at the scene and realized why she didn't want to look. On stage there was a tall, lanky boy with a cowboy hat tipped down to hide his face except for his thin facial hair. He walked up close to Clover who reached up and cupped his cheek and sang to him.

 _/Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret / But I know if I could do it over/ I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart/_

Clover put her hand over her heart, and her face read heartbroken as she turned away to face the opposite direction, the boy standing just behind her.

 _/That I left unspoken/_

The boy put his hands on her shoulders as she kept singing. Sarah had reached Jesse now and gave him a sad smile. She glanced up at the stage and then turned her back. She jerked her head to the stage and gave him a questioning smile—wordlessly asking if he liked it. But Jesse was to hurt and torn to give an answer, eyes glued to the stage.

 _/What hurts the most was being so close /And havin' so much to say/ And watchin' you walk away/ And never knowin' what could've been/ And not seein' that lovin' you/ Is what I was trying to do, oh_

Tosh played a short solo on the electric guitar he had picked up earlier in the song, and Clover bellowed out a soul-filled, heartbroken 'yeah' as the boy wrapped her up in a hug from behind and swayed gently with her to the sound of the music. That's when it came back to Jesse, the music he had heard the day they parted, had been a cover of this song, sung by a group of older men with raspy voices.

 _/What hurts the most was being_ _ **so close**_ _/_

The boy reached over to a stool and produced the blue, faded cowboy hat that Sarah had fetched from her trunk, and placed it on Clover's head, pushing it down, so it covered her eyes as she kept singing.

 _/And havin' so much to say/ And watchin' you walk_ _ **away**_ _/_

The boy turned and jumped off the stage, dodging into the crowd as Clover pushed the hat back away from her face and scanned the crowd eagerly, crying out into the mic as if trying to call the boy back.

 _/And never knowin' what could've been/ And not seein' that lovin' you/ Is what I was trying to do…That's what I was trying, to do/_

She left her hand with the mic drop to her side as the lights went dark for just a moment to signal the end of the song. When the lights came back on they were bright again, and Jesse felt blinded, looking down at Sarah who was looking back down at her feet. The crowd erupted into a loud roar of praise and cheer just as Jesse opened his mouth to speak. Sarah shook her head and laughed, but the sound was lost over the roar of Clover's name being chanted and the chorus of the song being sung again. She took Jesse's regular hand in hers and lead him out the doors of the theater and into the street where the noise was little more than a slight rumble.

Just as she started to let go of his hand and walk away, Jesse tightened his grip on her.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse confessed, "Rosa."

"Jesse," Sarah looked a little uncomfortable. "Look, he was the only one to ever call me that okay? I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't…might be a bit silly but….please?"

"But Ros—"

"Jesse, I _just_ …asked you not to call me that." She was getting agitated quickly, and Jesse realized it must have been because of the song and act that had been put on. In her mind, the boy she loved was dead, and Jesse was mocking his memory. Jesse took in a deep breath through his nose and let her go gently.

"I know…what he told you that day he disappeared."

This made her laugh, and it shocked Jesse into staring at her with his mouth slightly open. She ran her hands through her brown hair and shook her head before looking up at the sky and closing her eyes. After another short laugh, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at him hatefully.

"Oh you do, do you?" She scoffed and shook her head, putting her weight on her left heel, so her hips slanted. "Funny, because he said it as he was going out the door of an empty shop…and, not a soul could tell me what the last thing Thief said was…like he hadn't even been there. And everyone he had been traveling with…disappeared the same day." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And you're supposed to know? A random stranger I just happened to bump into at a bar one night?"

She took a few steps closer to him, "The shopkeeper heard gunshots and did what he always did—hid in the cellar and waited for it to be over with. Thinking it was another turf war between the local gangs…imagine his surprise to see a girl crying in his shop and refusing to leave because a cowboy hadn't come back to tell her it was safe…" Jesse closed his eyes, and for a moment he could see her, sobbing quietly to herself with the hat covering her eyes, standing in the shop.

"He let me stay until closing, and for three…. **days** …." She stressed her last words as she stepped even closer, threateningly to Jesse as he backed away, half expecting to be struck violently. "I stood outside that shop, waiting for those words…" She snarled at him, "I was told I couldn't stand there anymore because I was hurting business…another three days in front of the fountain and I was told I was barred from downtown for the rest of my stay…I searched….All….OVER." Her hands came down to her sides and clenched into tight fists. "For him…WAITING….to hear those words…." Jesse gulped, but stopped retreating, trying to plead with her, but she kept snapping at him. "And twenty years later…a STRANGER…knows what phrase I've been waiting to hear…FOR TWENTY YEARS?"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him but clapping a hand over his mouth and pressing it hard to silence him.

"I thought I liked you, Jesse." Her voice was no longer shaking with rage, it was quiet with resolve and hurt. "But, I can't…I can't let you mock me like this…" She backed up and moved her hand from his mouth before turning her back. "Go away, Jesse. I'll tell Clover something come up but…I don't wanna see you anymore."

"Sarah wait—please, darlin' you gotta let me have my say!" Jesse followed her as she went back into the theater, but she slammed the door in his face, then he heard the turn of a deadbolt. "Please! Rosa!" Jesse pulled on the handle, but it stuck fast.

"Go away, McCree." Her voice was muffled through the door. "We're done here, cowboy."


	17. Your Spanish Sucks

Okay, so I struggled so hard, with how to do this chapter-if everyone is interested, once I get it done, I will post the original way I had planned to do this chapter. It's rather short compared to the others, but...yeah just read...and then leave them juicy comments

Jesse took off his hat and smacked it against his leg angrily, backing away from the door as he replaced it on his head and grit his teeth. He couldn't wait around anymore, he had to tell her. He started scanning the buildings around the theater when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jesse turned to see Ami with a cigarette in her hand, one arm crossed over her as she raised a brow. Without giving it much thought, Jesse's mind registered a few things. Ami hadn't come out the doors that Rosa had locked in front of him, which means she came out another way from the building.

"Did you leave that side door unlocked?" Jesse asked as he sprinted around the building, Ami following close behind as she took a few hurried drags before putting out her cigarette.

"Yeah? Why? Did you get locked out?"

"Yeah." Jesse yanked open the side door Tosh had taken him through and quickly made his way back to the small makeshift room, ignoring Ami's questions about if he had told Sarah yet or not. When he pulled back the curtain, Sarah was unpacking a few clothing items, she turned to say something, but naturally, she hadn't expected to see Jesse. She threw a shirt back into the box and glared at him.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I locked you out?" Ami appeared behind Jesse's shoulder with a bewildered stare, "Did YOU let him back in? I locked him out for a reason."

"What did you do?" Ami slapped Jesse on the back of the head and displaced his hat.

"I tried tellin' her!" Jesse defended angrily, putting his hat back in place, "She thought I was lyin'!" Ami made an 'oh' wordlessly with her mouth and held up her hands before starting to turn away.

"What do you mean 'oh'!" Sarah snapped, putting her hands on her hips, "I guess he told you the same crap he tried to tell me?"

"Oh my god," Ami shook her head before hiding her face in her hands. "You honestly don't recognize him, this isn't just…" She waved her hands before letting them fall, "This is full on, dumbass, denial!" She pointed to Jesse who stepped into the room, and she took hold of the curtain. "Look at him!" She shook her head when Sarah started to argue, "I mean REALLY LOOK Sarah."

This seemed to get to Sarah, she closed her mouth and looked at Jesse who stepped closer slowly. He stopped just short in front of her and looked into her green eyes gently, despite his heart hammering in his chest and his hands itching to do something—clench or reach out for her, anything other than just hanging limply by his side.

So he reached up and slowly took off his hat and pressed it against his chest, running his metal hand through his hair, so it pulled back away from his face a little when it laid. He could see Sarah eyes taking in parts of his face, one section at a time until she got to his eyes, where they held. Slowly he could see her shoulders relax, and the anger shift to curiosity as she came closer this time and looked up at him, still holding his gaze.

"I'm so sorry," Jesse croaked around the lump growing in his throat, his eyes blinking back tears. "I never meant to leave you like that, scared and alone…" His grip on his hat tightened, "I'm a sorry son-of-a-bitch, Rosa…I don't blame you if'n you never forgive me." He reached up with his metal hand and cupped her cheek, "But it is me darlin'…." He smiled, trying hard to keep himself composed, "I remember our last night together…walkin' you downtown from the hotel, you'll never know all the things I meant to tell you that night…"

"Jesse, I can't…" Her eyes faltered, looking away behind her. "I can't believe you." She put a hand over Jesse's metal one and pulled it away from her face, she put it against his hat and looked up at him again, "You're not my thief…" She let go of Jesse's hand and turned to leave when her back was to him, Jesse did the only thing he could think of.

"I'm your huckleberry…"

He saw her entire body stiffen at the whisper, then slowly turn her head so she could hear him better.

"What did you say?"

"Rosa," Jesse sighed, feeling a weight lifted from his chest, "I'm your huckleberry darlin'. I'm the one you been lookin' for…" She turned to look at him with her eyes slowly widening. "It's what I said 'for I left the shop." Jesse put his hat down on the seat beside Sarah and watched as she looked him over from his face to his feet and back again, a hint of desperation in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I promised to come back to you, and take you dancin' afterword…and I didn't….I'm so sorry."

"Thief?" Her voice was tiny, and to Jesse, it almost sounded scared. "You, can't be…" She reached up and touched his face, stroking his beard gently as he nuzzled her hand.

"I am darlin'," Jesse covered her hand with his and pressed it against his face. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm afraid of puttin' you in danger."

"What happened? Why didn't you come back?" Jesse could hear her voice cracking as she dipped her head lower so he couldn't see her face. "I looked all over for you, you vanished like a dream."

"Things went south, I uh…" Jesse put her chin in his metal hand and lifted it, so she looked at him, tears running down her cheeks as she listened. "I got hurt, shot several times…my arm was useless…." She put her hand on his metal arm, "Had to get taken back to Switzerland once they got me stabilized...by the time I came too…I had a metal arm, and you were gone…" Jesse put his forehead to hers, cupping her cheeks with both his hands now as he closed his eyes. "I came back and looked for you too when I was here…I thought you'd moved on…hated me for abandoning you."

"Oh Thief," Her laugh was soft, just above a whisper as Jesse too began to cry. "I was hurt…worried…but never angry…" She pulled on his beard, "Well, except now, I'm a bit angry now."

"owowowowowowoww," Jesse leaned forward with her pulling as she kept talking.

"I mean how long have you known who I was and that I was looking for you!" Her lips pouted up angrily as she twisted her hold on his hair left and right, so his head tilted with her. "Did you know when you saw me in the bar? Was all this a big set up!"

"I wasn't sure it was you, OW! Till Ami showed up with her gaggle a kids and confirmed it!" Jesse made her let go and rubbed his cheeks as she crossed her arms and huffed. "I got a price on my head, Rosa, I couldn't just let my guard down—you coulda been an enemy!" He gave one more, loud 'ow!' before putting his hands on his hips. "I didn't know when I met you in the bar, and I was like you: it couldn't have been true. You couldn't be MY Rosa. My Southern Rose…"

Jesse remembered the other part of why he hadn't told her and realized how long he had gone without checking his surroundings. He glanced around the room and strained his ears, Clover and the family were playing another song—this one upbeat and happy. But something was slowly sapping away at the warmth Jesse had felt consume him in the moment. "And what with Reaper bein' around I didn't want him comin' after you—so I been wrestlin' with myself on if I should tell you or not…" He turned to look at her, she was still pouting but seemed to be thinking over his reasons. "Has anyone odd approached any yuns lately?" He watched as she put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, thinking hard.

"Just these two…." She shook her head. "Two older guys, they felt…familiar." She shrugged. "One asked for a job running protection for Clover, said he was looking for work…" She held a hand high above her head to show height and then made an outline of how broad the guy was. "For an older man with white hair, he sure was big. Had these scars on his face and a deep, gruff voice. Clover was terrified of him, so we turned him down nicely."

"Did he give a name?" Jesse asked, trying to think if it fit any description of anyone he knew.

"No, that's what was odd about him," Sarah's brows furrowed before she shook her head. "Just a number."

"Cell phone number?"

"No, just a double-digit number." She shrugged, "Figured it was like a stage name you know? A brand. Had it on his jacket."

"What number?" Jesse asked, baffled.

"76."

"Huh, you don't say." Jesse growled low, "What about the other guy. What made him odd?"

"He's actually here," She nodded when Jesse panicked and brought himself to full height and alert, scanning the room and curtains. "He wanted to sponsor Clover, like fund her shows? I guess he's in the music business or something, but Clover doesn't want to be a big megastar—just an indie gig."

"Give a name?"

"Gabriel Segador." A dark voice purred as the curtain was pulled back gently. A tall, broad man dressed in a black suit and tie stepped through, a smirking smile playing on his lips amid a black goatee. His dark hair cropped very short to the point he almost looked bald. "Whats the matter mijo? Look like you've seen a ghost." The man broke into a creepy smile that showed his white teeth and Jesse hissed a curse as he stood in front of Sarah.

"Fuck me, why you gotta suck at Spanish Rosa?" This made her make a strained, shocked noise as she looked around Jesse's left side, putting a hand on his arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Segador isn't a last name." Jesse growled as he put his hand slowly on Peacekeeper, "It's Spanish for Reaper."


	18. Dreams2

A long moment of tense silence hung between the three as Jesse tried to think of some way he could get Rosa out of the way of harm. But that would require him taking down Gabriel who stood smirking at Jesse like a father who had just caught his kid with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Gabe stepped through the curtain and let it swing shut before adjusting the sleeves of his suit and nodding to Sarah in greeting.

"Hello again Sarah, or should I call you Rosa?" He half closed his eyes as he looked Sarah over slowly, she frowned hatefully at him. "You grew up rather well, didn't you?" Gabe raised a brow and Jesse took half a step forward to remind Reaper of who his real enemy was.

"Ew." Jesse could hear Sarah groan softly. "That's creepy."

"What do you want Reaper?" Jesse snapped as Gabe put his hands in his pockets, "Keep yer hands where I can see 'em!"

"Relax ingrate," Gabe rumbled with a chuckle, "I'm not here to fight. Least, not right this second. My business right now is with her." He looked past Jesse to Sarah who stepped around Jesse and crossed her arms. Then he looked back at Jesse with a sneer, "I'll deal with you when I'm done." Jesse started to snap at him when he spoke directly to Sarah. "You need to reconsider the offer." He said flatly, "Akande isn't going to be so generous if you turn him down a second time…you wouldn't want to put your family in danger, would you? Because after a request, and a deal…. comes an order. Besides….is money laundering really the worst you've ever done your life, Rosa?"

"Tell Akande," Sarah growled with sass, making Reaper blink and stare in surprise, "To go fuck a cactus."

For just a moment Reaper looked so angry he could strike, but then he started chuckling until he roared with laughter, tilting his head back and covering his eyes with one hand as he kept guffawing. Jesse tensed, trying to think of what would happen if he tackled Reaper back through the curtain when Gabe let his hand fall from his face.

"God, you even talk like him." Gabe groaned and held one of his sides, "You two really were a match made in cowboy hell." He gave one last chuckle, "Even after being apart for two decades your still so far up each other's ass it's unbelievable." The smile faded away quickly into the hateful frown Jesse saw all his life. "You two can comfort each other in hell then." He shrugged and looked behind Sarah, "Sombra."

As if from thin air, Sombra appeared behind Sarah and pointed a gun in her face, making a clicking noise to dissuade Jesse from making any movements as she slowly lead Sarah toward Gabe. Sarah went smoothly enough, looking only a little scared when Gabe grabbed her by her chin and leaned down to meet her at eye level.

"Remember. You brought this on yourself. You were given a clear choice," Some recognition flared in Sarah's eyes and fear crept in behind it, but still, she stood firm. "And you chose wrong."

"Reyes." Sarah gave a small gasp of shock as he let go of her chin and nodded. "What happened to you?"

"Not everyone gets a happy ending kid." He turned and nodded to Sombra who put her gun to Sarah's head and made her move to stand beside the curtain. "As for you," Gabe growled to Jesse, reaching inside and pulling a shotgun as if from nowhere. "You know the drill brat. Move, and Sombra shoots."

"What about me?" Sarah asked, sounding serious as Sombra gave her a disbelieving look. "What if I move?" Jesse looked at her and shook his head, he knew she was prone to having a smart mouth when challenged with authority, but he didn't want her sass to get her killed.

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Gabe turned, and Sombra moved to stand in front of Sarah, pointing her gun directly at her, one hand swiping the air and making a small screen appear. "Are they ready?"

"Yes," Sombra answered, smiling through the screen at Sarah who seemed to be studying Sombra's gun. "You're not taking this very seriously," She pursed her lips, "Are you that scared?"

"No," Sarah answered flatly as Gabe turned his head to look at her. "Just looking at your grip." Sombra looked down at her gun and gave a questioning grunt before glancing at Gabe who narrowed his eyes. "Never tried that model before."

"You're awful chatty. Since you're so talkative, say your goodbyes, and then we can get down to business." Gabe snapped his fingers, and Sombra gave a half-hearted 'yeah, yeah' before she muttered to low for Sarah or Jesse to hear. She walked Sarah back to Jesse and stopped her a foot away, pointing to Jesse's gun as she spoke.

"Go on lovebirds, do the whole 'I will always remember you' bullshit so we can get this moving. I'd rather not vomit." Sombra gagged as Jesse slowly stepped closer to Sarah but took his hand off Peacekeeper so Sombra would back away. Jesse wrapped Sarah in a tight hug and put his lips to her ear.

"I'm so sorry Darlin' this is exactly what I was afraid of…"  
"Not your fault Thief."  
"I dunno how yet, but I'm gonna get us outta this."  
"You make it sound like I'm worried."  
"Honest truth…you should be."

"Alright, that's enough." Sombra complained, "Let's get going chica." Sarah smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to Jesse's cheek firmly, one hand on the other cheek to hold him in place as Sombra commanded. "You walk in front."

"Bite me." She growled, nuzzling Jesse's cheek with hers as she stood tiptoe.

"What?" Sombra snapped, tightening her hold on her gun as she pointed it at Sarah's back, pressing it into her to show her she wasn't playing. Sarah's lips brushed Jesse's before Sombra grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away forcibly. "Care to repeat that? A little louder?" Sarah yanked herself free, turning to face Sombra with a snarl that was unlike her.

"Bite. Me. Bitch." Sarah growled slowly walking around Sombra with measured steps as the Latina narrowed her dark eyes at her. Gabe chuckled something under his breath and crossed his arms, seeming interested in where this was going. Sarah never let Sombra face her back. Instead, she turned so that Sombra was between her and Jesse before squaring her shoulders and holding out her hands to her sides.

Jesse gave a silent, pleading look to Sarah and froze when she smiled at Sombra. Jesse wished later than he had been wearing a body cam so he could relive the next few moments in slow motion to see absolutely everything. Sarah sidestepped to the left and grabbed Sombra's gun by the barrel and twisted it from her grip all in one fluid motion while slamming into her with her shoulder into her chest, one leg hooking around her ankle to knock her toward the ground.

Gabe snarled and started to take aim for Sarah who was wrenching away Sombra's gun, but Jesse was faster by few precious seconds. Jesse fired a warning shot over Sarah's head and grazed Gabe's shoulder, so he lowered his weapon and glared. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the theater and screams erupted, causing what sounded like a stampede. Jesse silently hoped he hadn't killed anyone or hurt anyone besides Gabriel.

Sombra's hold was broken quickly enough, she tried to get up but Sarah turned the gun on her as she quickly got to her feet and stood over her, one foot on each side. Slowly Sombra laid down flat and put up her hands, Sarah put a booted foot on Sombra's stomach and pointed the gun at the center of her chest.

"Now, how about a little exchange hm? You tell us what Akande's got planned." Jesse snapped angrily as Gabe tightened his hold on his shotgun.

"And what would I get in return?" Sombra asked, not really sounding interested but annoyed.

"I don't give you back each bullet individually, as a back-ally piercing?" Sarah threatened which surprised Jesse into looking over his shoulder at her.

"She got feisty as she aged." Gabe laughed at Jesse who ignored him, watching the women.

"Shut up!" Jesse warned.

"Try it." Sombra dared, flicking one hand as three purple lines attached from her hand to the gun as Sarah pulled the trigger. _Click, click, click_. The gun was useless now. "Ha! Now, what are you going to—" Before Jesse could remind her that she was still outgunned, Sarah lifted her shirt high with her free hand enough to reveal the bottom of her bra, which doubled as a holster for a pistol. She cleared her clothing and turned off the safety before kneeling, one knee each of Sombra's hands, so they laid flat on the ground, unable to hack. Both guns trained on her head.

"Try _me_." Sarah threatened.

"You weren't supposed to be armed!" Sombra complained angrily, "You don't have any ccw's or registration for firearms. I checked!"

"What," Sarah cooed sarcastically, "You think you're the only one who can carry illegally or knows about paper trails and serial numbers?" Sarah scoffed, "Please, after what happened to us," She jerked her head toward Jesse, and her face darkened with hatred. "I swore I'd never be a pawn again. Not for you, not for anyone." She didn't look up from Sombra's face, "Thief, whats the plan?"

"There is no plan," Gabriel growled, "Thought you'd know by now girl, he never plans anything all the way through." He chuckled as Jesse continued to wrack his brain, trying to think of a getaway, cursing himself for being precisely as Gabe said.

"You know," Sarah tilted her head to the side, looking at Sombra, "You'd think after training him, and living with him and bitching as much as he did about the cowboy—he'd know a little more about him." Sombra blinked up at her confused as to why she was speaking to her instead of Gabe. "Plans go wrong, especially where he's involved," She nodded in Jesse's direction, "But he's got luck, and sometimes it's all you need."

"Luck runs out," Gabriel smirked.

"Just a matter of whose luck's gonna run out first. Your…ours….or theirs?" Sarah grinned, turning to look at Gabriel who narrowed his eyes, pulling the second shotgun from his suit slowly as Jesse took aim for Gabe's head, his index finger itching to squeeze.

"She's out of her mind," Sombra snapped, giving Gabriel a disgusted look, "Finish this already."

"I wouldn't if I was you." A flat voice said from behind Gabriel.  
"Yeah," A deeper voice chuckled, "We might be the best shots in the room, but its hard to miss from point blank." Gabriel lifted his hands slowly as two figures stepped through the curtain. Poe was holding a pump-action shotgun to Gabe's back, Tosh smirking as he waved a revolver in a wave to Jesse who gaped.

"What are you two doing here, get the hell outta here!" Jesse warned, as Sarah greeted the boys.

"Don't you worry Uncle Jesse." Tosh replaced the gun behind Gabe's head. "Mom evacuated everyone from the building, no one got hurt, and it's not like we aren't trained."

"You what?" Jesse watched as a slow, sloth-like smile stretched across Poe's lips.

"Aunt Sarah took us to classes….we're all trained…."

Jesse wanted to laugh, it was the strangest miracle he had happen for him, but he was thankful at any rate. He reached into his pocket and pressed the button on the communicator Genji had given him at the bar before waving slowly moving toward Sarah and Sombra.

"Lady luck with me again," Jesse chuckled, "A'ight boys. You two stay on him, don't even blink ya hear? Sarah, here." Jesse reached into the nearby box and grabbed a handful of zip ties meant for tieing down props, "Hold these. Sombra, I doubt I gotta warn ya what's gon' happen if you try n get away or pull your little trick again."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as Sarah slowly got to her feet, but as Sombra sat up a hint of a smile teased her lips before she vanished. Sarah stomped her foot down where she thought Sombra still was but was upturned by the invisible advisory, landing hard on her back, the wind knocked from her lungs.

"Damn it!" Sarah shouted as Sombra laughed gleefully. Jesse scanned the room for the telltale sign of the shimmer, like a heat wave that would tell her position, but as expected Gabriel made his move.

He elbowed Poe in the stomach, displacing him, so the gun lowered and wrenched away Tosh's weapon to quickly in the shock of the vanishing woman. He shoved the boys with such force that they exited the room, falling through the curtain with shouts and grunts before he too vanished in a streak of black smoke. Jesse holstered his gun and grabbed Sarah by the elbow, hauling her to her feet as Tosh and Poe re-entered the room, looking scared.

"We gotta go," Jesse said under his breath, scanning the room. "We gotta put distance between them and us," he jerked his head to Poe and Tosh who started to argue, but Jesse pointed a finger at them, "Boys, get back with your mom n' sisters. Their business is with us, you separate from us n' they outta let you be."

"BUT!" The boys both shouted in unison but Sarah interrupted them.

"Don't argue." She wrapped an arm around each of their necks in a quick hug. "He's right. Get with everyone else and make sure they're ok. Doomfist might have some others watching the family, it'll take everyone to keep each other safe…" The boys hugged her tightly before she pat a cheek on each boy and smiled at them. "Don't worry about us. Can't get rid of us that easily." Poe turned to leave quickly, Jesse thought to himself that, that was probably the fastest he'd ever seen the monotoned youth move. But Sarah held Tosh back by his wrist. "Where're the keys?"

"Here!" Tosh dug in his back pocket and produced a keyring, "Its around the corner, full tank."

"That's my nephew." Sarah pinched his cheek and then turned him by his shoulder and pushed him away. "Go on now." When the footsteps died away, and she was sure they had gone, she looked at Jesse sadly.

"We're gonna be ok," Jesse promised, hoping he was right. He took her hand and kissed it before smiling at her. "We just gotta get through today." He held his hand out for the keys, but she laughed at him.

"Oh no," She pulled him through the curtain and toward the door. It was dark out now, the long since set and the moon above providing light that the dying street lamps did not. "My bike, I drive."

"Bike?" Jesse asked as they exited the theater and she lead him further down the alley to a parking lot behind the building where an impressive black motorcycle left. "I take it, that's the chopper I was told about?" Sarah smirked at him and spun the key ring around her finger as she got closer, "Nice." Jesse laughed as she started it up, flaring into thunderous life easily with the turn of the key and throttle. "But I don't ride bitch," Jesse told her sternly.

"For you cowboy," She laughed as Jesse sat down on the seat and adjusted himself, so he was comfortable. "I will take the bitch seat." She climbed on behind him and undid the one set of clasps on the bags that were mountain onto the sides before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So where are we going for the distance?" She looked over her shoulder and saw a cloud of black mist slowly take form into the shape of a man. "Thief!" Jesse looked over his shoulder to see the glint of light coming from the shotgun in Reaper's hand before as he hit the gas and steered the bike down the way they had come. Shots rang out but missed as they sped through the alley and roared out onto the empty road.

For a while, it seemed like they had lost Reaper, Sarah looking periodically over her shoulder in surveillance as Jesse steered them toward the outskirts of town, heading for his cabin. As they passed the destroyed church, the sound of a second engine roared to life, and a black jeep began following them.

"Friendly?" Jesse asked as he glanced behind him to see the fear in Sarah's face.

"Nope!" The windows of the jeep had been rolled down, Sarah couldn't tell who was driving, but she recognized the long purple arm and gun that stuck out from the passenger side. "Sombra!" Jesse swerved to avoid the shots as they kept gaining ground. "Slow down!" Sarah yelled as she slowly let go of Jesse's waist, which caused him to panic.

"No way in hell!" Jesse barked, "Just a bit further!"

"I said slow down!" Sarah barked back, "Trust me!" There was something in her voice, a fierceness Jesse hadn't heard before. She was sure of herself, and whatever she had planned. Jesse eased up a bit, the bike losing speed as the Jeep caught up, the driver's side even with Sarah on the rear seat.

"Pull over!" A voice commanded right before, "CRAZY ASS BITCH!"

Jesse heard an ear-splitting gunshot, then a second and a screeching of tires before a second loud bang. Jesse glanced over his shoulder to see Sarah reloading a sawed off, double barrel shotgun that had been hidden away in one of the bags on the bike.

"Where the hell you'd get that thing!" Jesse yelled as he sped up, the hotel was coming into view now.

"Never you mind!" Sarah laughed, turning and taking aim at something behind them. "Take a left!"

"Are you sure!" Jesse snapped, he didn't want to head to the hotel, but he trusted that she had a plan.

"Yes!" She yelled back, the sound of the gun going off settled it, Jesse turned the bike and sped past the foyer opening with space to spare. Across the dining patio and into the field, two more sets of gunshots sounded before a loud snarl of rage that echoed. Jesse slowed the bike and turned it in a large arc to miss the large dead tree and caught sight of two shapes dropping from the hotel's roof and giving chase to a cloud of black smoke back the way they had come, a third streaking past through the sky. "Friends of yours?" Sarah asked breathlessly as Jesse let the bike idle, putting his boots on the ground to hold it up.

"Yeah, old friends from work." Jesse laughed again as a van stopped in the foyer. "C'mon. Why don't you meet 'em." Jesse lifted his feet and felt Sarah wrap her arms around his waist as he drove the bike to meet to two figures running over to meet them. One much faster than the other, a brunette with a British accent who ran alongside the bike until Jesse brought it to a stop and shut it off, an older man with a red visor and varsity style jacket approach.

" Ello Love!" The girl greeted as Jesse put down the stand and got off the bike. "Didn' expect to get an SOS call from you!" She smiled brightly and held out her hand. "Good to see you, McCree."

"Tracer." Jesse took her hand and shook it once, "76." Jesse nodded to the older man who nodded back in return. "Genji and Hanzo after Reaper?"

" and some others are watching over Sombra and the two talon foot soldiers that were with her in the van." Soldier explained before setting his sights on Sarah, "That was an excellent shot from the back of a speeding bike. Jesse," The way he said Jesse's name made Sarah narrow her eyes at him, gently pinching a piece of Jesse's shirt in her hand as he spoke. "We'll handle Reaper. Winston and Brigitte are with your family ma'am." Soldier nodded to Sarah who simply nodded once to show she understood that this meant they were safe. "We'll send them your way once we get Reaper."

"Thanks." Jesse took a deep breath, "Been a hell of a day, wouldn't mind some peace a mind before Ami tries to kill me."

"A bit later then," The girl named Tracer laughed, there was some static that alerted everyone but Sarah who watched on silently as Tracer and Soldier put a hand to their ear and then nodded to one another.

"Reaper's making a break for it, Sombra disappeared too. You two better lay low," Soldier warned as Tracer zipped away in a flash of blue and then returned half a blink later to say a proper goodbye, then gone again before anyone could stop her. "McCree." Jesse had started to turn to look at Sarah and offer an explanation when Soldier made a grunt like he wasn't sure what to say next. "The offer still stands…You knew Gabe probably better than anyone…We could use you at the new Overwatch." The older man turned his back to them. "If you change your mind, use that gadget Genji gave you, someone will come by to fill you in."

Jesse and Sarah watched silently as Soldier returned to the van where Tracer was bouncing on her feels excited and it peeled away from the hotel in a hurry. Jesse closed his eyes and felt the adrenaline slowly start to fade away, his muscles feeling as if they were sagging after being pulled taught in fear and danger. He looked to Sarah who was staring wide-eyed into the distance, her face pale and her hands slightly shaking from the adrenaline dump.

"So," She said finally, "That uh….'government job'…." She lifted her hands and made air quotations as she spoke, "You had when we met…."

"Yeah?" Jesse chuckled, having a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

"Overwatch?"

"Blackwatch." He corrected, turning and closing the distance between them, smiling down at her.

"Blackwatch." She repeated, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Huh…."

Jesse took a moment to look around and realize what had happened in the last few hours. He looked over to Sarah, she was a bit disheveled, and she looked worn out, but she was otherwise whole. She glanced at Jesse and shook her head, putting her hands on her head and raking her fingers through her hair before tucking it behind her ears and chuckling breathlessly.

"This, life or death adrenaline thing…" She pat her chest over her heart quickly as if to mimic its beats. "Is a bitch cowboy, how…" She took a deep breath and Jesse could swear he saw a vein in her neck pulsating from her blood flow, "Do you deal with this, all the time?"

Jesse chuckled and felt a wave of relief flow through him, she wasn't ready to throttle him over the whole ordeal, and she wasn't running to get away from him. He took it as another sign of fate. He could see the flush to her cheeks and the way she shifted ever so slightly from foot to foot before turning in half circles as she tried to get her breathing into a steady rhythm.

"You get used to it." Jesse admitted, "Once you get done, you know," He shrugged lazily, looking up at the sky as the sun started to rise. Dawn painting the sky above in soft pinks, yellow and orange. "After the shittin' yourself part. It comes in stages."

"The adrenaline or the shitting yourself part?" She asked with a laugh, her nose and eyes crinkling as she tried to resist. Jesse doubled over, putting his hands on his knees as he bellowed in gut aching laughter as she turned and leaned on him, her hands on his shoulder as she joined him. The sound of their laughter stretching across the field, welcoming the first rays of sunshine and celebrating the safe calm. When the laughter died down to giggles and smiles, Jesse looked up out toward the hotel, his face starting to ache from the ear to ear grin he was giving.

"Oh god," He gave a last soft laugh, "That's why I love you." Jesse's smile dropped, and he suddenly felt cold as Sarah stood upright, one hand still on his shoulder.

"What did you say?" She asked as Jesse looked up at her, still doubled over, he let his mouth hang open in a soft 'uh' before closing his mouth and standing up quickly, making her back up a step. Jesse started to open his mouth and say something, to deny he had said anything at all in hopes of a better moment. Instead, Jesse closed his mouth and turned away like he was going to leave, he stopped a few steps away and reopened his mouth and lifted a finger before thinking better of it, he closed his mouth, licked his teeth before sucking them and nodding. Turning back around he stormed off toward the hotel, to fast to be walking but not really jogging as Sarah yelled after him to stop and repeat himself.

"Jesse! Answer me! What did you say!" She ran ahead and cut him off before they reached the patio for the dining area and held out her arms to stop him from walking around her. "I want to know what you said." Jesse refused to look at her, looking above her into the distance as if seeing someone she couldn't. Sarah looked over her shoulder and scanned the field, then back toward the hotel but didn't see anyone. "Jesse?"

"I said I love you." He blinked and looked down at her, his smile slowly returning, until he was grinning happily again. "I love you, Rosa. Have since we were youngins." He reached up and took her chin in his metal hand. "I'm sorry Rosa. I think we both done enough waitin' around." Jesse leaned in closer, meaning to finally take the kiss but she stopped him with the tips of her fingers.

"Wait, thief." Her voice was soft, not angry or disturbed but still, Jesse was hurt. He pulled away and let go of her as she pulled her hand back, cupping one hand with the other as if she had been burnt.

"You don't…want me to?" Jesse swallowed hard, confused and hurt as he looked away from her, not sure he could look her in the eye. He had thought so often of the kiss and desperately wanted to take it now. But her hesitation was eating at him faster than any doubt he had ever had about himself. "You don't feel the same?"

"I don't want…" She pointed over her shoulder, to the row of hotel rooms behind her. "Look, I want to be alone, after everything that happened…people are going to be looking for us and…" She smiled at him and stepped slightly to the side, leaning down, tilting her head so she looked up at him and he was forced to look her in the face. "Seems like everyone in the world has terrible timing." Jesse didn't know what to say but didn't object as she reached down and took his flesh hand in hers and pulled him gently into following along beside her.

Across the dining patio, to and up the stairs. Sarah lead him down to the room she had used, the door unlocked. Jesse wasn't smiling, doubt still chewing away at his mind until Sarah reached up and cupped his cheek. "Thief talk to me, you look so sad. I thought you would be happy?" Jesse sighed heavily and pat her hand as it rested on his face before locking eyes with her. It was as if Gabriel was still around, mocking Jesse with laughter. Fear of the lack of a response from his confession growing into a slight panic.

"Truth be told darlin', I'm a bit afraid of what you got to say, or rather, what you ain't said." He admitted quietly as she gave him a shocked stare. "Part of me feels like you love me. You wouldn't a' held on to all those things in your trunk if you didn'…. but…you ain't said it back either. It don't take no time to say it, yet you ain't." He took in a deep breath as if to brace himself as he babbled. "You say you wanna be left alone, and you don't want me to kiss you, and it's makin' a mighty big doubt in my mind. So this doubt is makin' me think, maybe I'm just a silly ol' fool, and you don't love me. Maybe you never have." He closed his eyes and pulled her hand away from his cheek, gently lowering it, so it hung by her side. "So, if you don't—then we got nothin' else to talk about."

Jesse waited for a second and saw the look on her face, her brow was pulled together, and she looked a bit angry with accusation in her eyes. Jesse let go of her hand and started to turn, muttering a goodbye with as much dignity as he could muster without choking on his tongue when he felt a tug on his sereape. Though it wasn't overpowering, he was pushed into the open door, causing it to swing inward and slam against the wall by both Sarah's hands.

"You listen to me, Thief." Sarah snapped, she had to stand tiptoe, so she was closer to being eye level with him, and she looked very indignant. "I have waited two decades to say what I need to, to you. I don't want anyone screwing this up, you or anyone else. Hear me?" she pointed a finger in his face and pressed herself against him so he couldn't move away. He started to open his mouth, and she made a loud 'Ah-ah!' warning and poked him hard on the chest with her finger. "Shut up!" Jesse clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide.

"I tried like hell to find you for years-we finally reunite with each other, and we end up running for our lives from terrorists—damn near kill ourselves to get here." She pointed her finger at his nose, growling each word out with such fury that Jesse half expected a slap across the face to accompany her anger. "And then you pull a damn pouting act because you dropped the bomb before you were ready and I'm taking my time." A slap did come, but not hard across the face as Jesse expected. Instead, she smacked him on the chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't want to get started telling you how much I love you; when anyone could have found us and interrupted! To quote you, we've waited long enough!" She grabbed his serape and pulled him off the door slightly. "So shut the hell up, and kiss me already!" Jesse grabbed her gently but firm by her cheeks and turned her, so she pressed against the wall beside the door, and this time gave no opportunity for distraction or diversion.

He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the wall and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. The first kiss was short and soft, the tenderness that had grown between them in their younger days—the kiss that should have been that night on the dance floor; however, as he pulled away she bit down on his lip and pulled him closer for another. Harder, more desperate and passionate with this one. Jesse could hear her moan just slightly against his lips, begging for more. He let go of her face and pulled off his serape, tossing it to the ground without breaking away from her as her hands traveled up his chest to his neck, up into his hair before taking off his hat and throwing it blindly further into the room. Jesse broke away and took three short, heated breaths before smiling at her, lifting one foot to swing the door shut with a slam.

***  
Jesse woke slowly, blinking his sleep filled eyes reluctantly as he looked up at a ceiling he vaguely remembered. Then a thought registered, _What did I dream about?_ He laid in the bed, feeling the crisp sheets against him when he realized a few things:

Not only had he not had a nightmare, he hadn't dreamt at all. He'd gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in so long that it began to worry him when he realized the next few things.

He was naked in a bed that wasn't his own.  
It was the middle of the day, judging by the light trying its best to peep inside the room around the drawn curtains.  
He wasn't alone.  
She was naked too.

Jesse looked over to the right side of the bed to see a woman with brown hair turned on her side close beside him, her back to him, the covers pulled over her slightly. He smiled, watching the sheets rise and fall with her natural, unburdened breath. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around her, pressing himself against her as he kissed up her arm to her bare shoulder.

"Jesse," Sarah murmured sleepily, "I love you, but I can't go more than three cowboy, no matter how much I want to."

He chuckled at this and rubbed his lips against her skin, taking in how soft and cool it was. "Sorry darlin' I didn't mean to wake ya, you go back to sleep. I'm check on the old man." There was a sleepy moan as Jesse ran his hands over her arms and trailed his fingertips down her side before she took his hand and tried to get him to lay down with her. He kissed her hand and rolled out of bed, finding his clothes with little difficulty. He slipped on his underwear and his pants and made a silent decision to leave it at that, he was only going down the hall, and when he got back, he was climbing back into bed to be with her.

Jesse picked up his brown button up flannel shirt and put it on the nightstand beside Sarah as she dozed gently, Jesse leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before smoothing her hair and heading out the door as quietly as he could. He looked out over the hotel's lower floor to see that nothing had changed since yesterday. There weren't any vehicles waiting, or people watching, so Jesse got to keep feeling relaxed until he peeked into Santana's office. The elderly man was sitting in his bed, half asleep when the sound of the door startled him into jerking awake and reaching for a bat that was propped against the bed.

"Easy San, it's just Jesse!" Jesse laughed as he held up his hands and stepped inside, the carpet a nice change on his bare feet as opposed to the icy concrete of the walkway.

"Jesse!" Santana gasped, putting down the weapon and waving him inside. "Come mijo, come, I must tell you!" Jesse walked over to the bed and raised a brow at him, curious as to what a shut-in elderly man would suddenly have to tell him. "I had, the most wonderful dream last night mijo," Santana pat the bed and Jesse shook his head with a smile as he sat down on a clear spot at the end of the bed.

"Did ya now?" He smiled and pat Santana's leg, "What was it about?"

"You!" Santana pointed a long, gnarled finger at Jesse who made an interested face and nodded for him to continue. "But before we get into all that. Go to that picture over there," Santana pointed across the room to the couch where Jesse had been sleeping the nights before. There was a photo of a cowboy on a horse, the sun setting in the background. "Take it down and get the bag that's behind it." Jesse gave him a concerned stare.

"San, what you been into?"

"Nothing boy! I been savin' up for years, for when you'd need it." Santana reached down and laughed his raspy, weak laugh as he squeezed Jesse's hand and then waved for him to do as he was told. Jesse stood and started to cross the room when Santana began laughing hysterically and wheezing. "She sure did a number on your back boy!"

Jesse jumped and whirled around in a circle, trying to look at his back when he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall. Long thin red marks were laced across his back from the curve of his shoulders to the waist of his pants, and Jesse felt his ears get hot in embarrassment. He laughed uneasily and agreed before doing as he was told and took a black bag from a false portion of the wall and brought it back to the bed. Santana urged him to open it, and when Jesse saw the bundles of cash, he shook his head.

"San I can't this, you need to use this." He shook his head, "I do alright with my bounty huntin'."

"You need it." Santana insisted, digging around in the bag until he came to a paper rolled tightly with a string. He passed it to Jesse. "Read." Jesse took the string off and unrolled the paper, reading silently until he realized what it said.

"This is your will!" Jesse barked, "Why are you showin' me this?" But Santana just waved his hand for Jesse to keep reading it. "You…your leavin'…" He sunk down on the bed slowly, rereading the paper. "You're leavin' me the hotel in your will?" He looked up to see Santana smiling happily at him. "Why….why all this?" Jesse waved the will paper at the bag of money and shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I'm dying Jesse…" Santana spoke softly, leaning back against his pillows and sighing. "And last night, I had the most wonderful…not a dream…" The old man shook his wrinkled head slowly, "More like a vision…you need to give up bounty hunting boy and settle for somethin' a lil less dangerous. For their sake."

"Whose sake?" Jesse asked, sitting on the end of the bed again.

"Rosa, and Belle's."

Jesse didn't know what to say for a bit, he hadn't seen Santana since he had originally told him that he was going to work—and then Santana hadn't been able to remember him at all. Yet somehow, he knew that Jesse and Sarah had reunited, the words 'she did a number on your back!' came back and embarrassed him more, he half wondered what the old man had heard yesterday and last night when a more important thought came to him.

"Whose Belle?" Jesse asked, putting the will paper in his lap and idly looking over the words.

"Mi nieta." Santana sighed blissfully, putting his hands on his chest and lacing his fingers as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have any granddaughters named Belle," Jesse reminded him. "Joel never had kids." Jesse started to go on when Santana chuckled and stopped him.

"Ella será hermosa…." Santana went on. "The most beautiful baby you will ever see mijo…Your eyes and hair, and Rosa's beautiful face and heart." The elderly man sighed happily, "But she will be as stubborn as you both," He chuckled and opened his eyes, sending a cold shiver through Jesse, "That's why you named her Belle….after that outlaw you told Rosa about as kids…"

"I…never told you about that…" Jesse said quietly, leaning back away from Santana who nodded slowly.

"I know, I know…Mijo…listen to me, and listen good." He moved one hand to point at Jesse, "Take the money, fix up the house…open the hotel again and settle down, get married…You two owe it to one another to do it right…And don't make them worry about you." His face became grim. "I won't be around forever Jesse…please…tell me you hear me."

"I…I hear you…" Jesse rubbed his eyes with one hand, shuddering as he fought back a sob. "Santana, thank you. For everything." First one tear, then countless streaked down Jesse's cheeks as Santana smiled warmly at him. "I might not a'been your blood, but you always took care ah me." Jesse got off the bed, he wrapped the elderly man in a gentle hug. "I love you San. You will always be my family."

"Jesse?" Jesse slowly let go of Santana's neck and turned to see Sarah wearing Jesse's shirt, and her jeans form the day before, standing in the doorway. "Is everything ok? Your crying?" She stepped inside and joined him at the bedside where Santana chuckled and gave Jesse a mischievous look. "Santana?" She asked gently, pulling the old man's fading eyes on her. "Do you remember me? My name is Sarah,"

"Rosa…" Santana corrected softly and reached up, patting her cheek gently. "I am so happy to see you again mija…"

"You remember!" Sarah sounded like she could cry, squeezing his thin hand in hers gently.

"I had always hoped," Santana smiled and pat her hand in his free one. "That you would come back, and make an honest man outta him." Santana nodded at Jesse, making them both chuckle. "Mija, you are a wonderful woman. And you will be good for him, but please forgive him when he is stubborn…Don't mind him when he is to stressed out to talk….and don't be afraid to tell him what you think when you think it…" He waved a finger at her and gave a weak wink. "And take it easy on his back next time, the poor boy isn't going to be able to move when it settles." This made her face light up light a Christmas tree as she glanced over and noticed the marks on Jesse's shoulder, which was shaking with laughter as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, quit embaressin' me." Jesse's cheeks matched the color of his serape as he wrapped an arm around Sarah and put his head against hers.

"It makes me happy," Santana smiled, leaning back against his pillows as he held out a hand for both Rosa and Jesse to take. "To see you two reunited…you have something very special…do not let stubbornness and strife cause you to forget it…" He squeezed both their hands before sighing heavily. "Mijo, I'm tired now…I want to rest." Jesse pat Rosa's arm and nodded toward the door when Santana reminded him. "The bag Jesse, take it." Jesse picked up the bag and planted a kiss on Santana's balding head before he told him.

"I'll come back and check on you a bit with some food okay?"

"No food Mijo." Santana sighed, closing his eyes, "I'm not hungry." Jesse looked around the room and noticed that there weren't any containers with half-eaten food, and he started to grow worried, but Santana let out a soft snore and Jesse sighed, shaking his head as he left the room and shut the door behind him.


	19. Grandpa Told Me So

Okay, so, before I ended it with a crappy Voiceover done by Jesse and promised bonus content. But because it soared through the roof with views and I couldn't keep up, I've decided to remove the voice over ending and end it properly later on (won't say where for those who come later and didn't see it. Don't wanna ruin the surprise.)

Also wanted to tell that after the last chapter of R&T, when I'm closer to being done with WP (Winter Peony, a Hanzo x OC fic for any of my readers who ain't seen it yet.) I will be posting a companion book in honor of the bonus content called 'Through Her Eyes'. I've already started writing on it, and I"m excited to get it to you all, but until R&T is properly finished I won't be uploading anything for it so I won't confuse anyone or ruin any surprises. Hope you all can forgive me for trying to cut the leg off the story, and will see it through to its proper end and possibly stick around for more!

"What's all that?" Rosa asked as Jesse followed her back to the room.

"Uh," Jesse laughed, trying to think of the appropriate phrasing. "My inheritance, I guess you could say…" She cocked a brow, and Jesse pointed to the bed, showing her what the bag held inside, slowly she sank onto the bed until she was sitting, and Jesse joined her. When she asked what had happened, he spent some time filling her in on what Santana had told her, minus the dream about his future daughter with her. When he was done, all Sarah could do was blink and stare at the wall. "Hon?"

"Something doesn't feel right." She mumbled, her brow furrowing slowly. She reached out for Jesse's hand, and he gripped it, surprised at how tightly she squeezed.

"I feel it too," Jesse told her, pulling her gently, so they laid on the bed together wrapped up in one another's arms. "Might just be the dust settling…we've had a pretty eventful last couple hours n all." Sarah's head bobbed in agreement, her head laying over Jesse's heart.

"That's true…but…" She laid for a few moments silently when a grumble from Jesse's stomach made her laugh, "Maybe we'll feel a little better once we get some grub."

"I don't feel much like cookin'." Jesse laughed, another growl much louder than the first roared from his stomach, making him groan. "Oh, didn't realize just how hungry I was! I could eat a whole cow on my own!"

"Take out it is then." Sarah laughed and stretched up, pecking Jesse's lips softly before getting to her feet. "I'm gonna shower, think about what you want, I'm down for whatever." She slid off the bed and walked to the bathroom door, stopping inside the frame to smile, "Or, if you want," Jesse lifted himself off the bed with a happy grin, "You could shower with me, and we could talk it over together." Jesse shot up out of bed, but as he started toward the door, he looked over his shoulder and thought better.

"Wait, I better go see what San wants ta eat," He walked over to the bathroom and gave her a long deep kiss. As he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, swaying as they talked, "I know we were apart for a long time, and gotta lot to catch up on," he chuckled as she smiled up at him. "But we ain't got nothin' to tear us apart again, so some time to rest is prolly a good thing…ain't the stallion I used to be."

"That your way of saying you're getting old?" Sarah laughed as he mocked her with a sneer and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go see what San wants if you're still in when I come back I'll join ya." He reached down with his right hand and slapped her as she started to walk away, making her jump and spin around with a warning of 'hey!'. He winked and left the room, closing the door behind him, he looked out over the hotel silently for a moment without moving from in front of the door. Everything seemed dusty and run down, but he could see it being restored. Mentally as he walked over to the railing and leaned on it, he started making a checklist of things that would need to be done.

 _Def needs to be cleaned, that'll take a while. Fresh paint on tha outside, electric'll have to be turned back on to a lot'a'it…Need some workers, can start off with just me but won't be long and I'll be overrun…_

He walked down the walkway, eyes flowing over everything, memories of how it used to look like a teen coming back and restoring the color.

I _nsides will need updatin' some…maybe new mattresses for the rooms, paint…_

When he reached the end of the building, he leaned on the railing and looked out toward the field. The sun was setting now, the sky tinting pink and red, a soft breath of wind blew over the field and rustled the tall grass, wildflowers dancing before going still again.

 _We could do it._

Just a small voice, but there and fierce, Jesse felt his heart swell and threatened to burst with emotion. The voice repeated itself.

 _We could do it. We could fix this place up._

He looked over toward the old dining area, in his mind the light of twilight faded away but the soft glow of candlelight and the hum of music drifted up to him through the mumbles of conversation. The tables cleaned themselves and seats were occupied by ghosts, Jesse smiled as a young boy stood beside a table, leaning on it heavily as he spoke to a young woman.

 _We could have a life here._

Jesse closed his eyes and felt a strange feeling wash over him, a sense of root taking place. He thought he could make everything work, he needed it to work.

 _It will work._

Jesse smacked the rail with his hands, ready to set things into motion, but first, he needed to thank Santana again. Jesse walked back to the room and knocked gently on the door, he didn't want to frighten him.

"San?" Jesse called, pressing his ear to the door. "It's me, Jesse." He waited a few more moments, but no call came. No cursing, no sound of things falling. "Huh, must'a' been tired." Jesse gently turned the knob and peeked inside, worried that the older man would strike him with the bat. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Santana was still in his bed, tucked in the way Jesse had left him, Jesse smiled and stepped inside. Taking care to be quiet, Jesse shut the door and crossed the room before sitting beside Santana's bed in the chair from the desk.

"San?" Jesse asked, reaching over and taking the guitar from the wall. "Hey," Jesse strummed idly, "San?" The elderly man didn't move and something registered as wrong for Jesse's mind, but he couldn't place it. Then that voice whispered in his ear, a cold sound that sent shivers through him.

The sheets aren't moving.

Jesse jumped from the seat, "SAN!" He laid the guitar down on the desk and rushed to the bedside, taking Santana's hand in his, but it laid there, limp. "Santana!" Jesse shook his shoulder gently, his eyes stinging and his throat tightening to the point he couldn't breathe other than short, harsh bursts as he felt for a pulse on Santana's neck and felt nothing.

"No," Jesse begged, shaking his head, "No," Jesse sank to his knees, leaning on the bed and looking up into Santana's peaceful smile, "San…." Jesse felt a sob wrack him and tears welled up in his eyes. "Damn it all San…" He closed his eyes and felt the large tears roll down his cheeks, chilling him as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed into the bed. "You got the worst timin' ol man!" Jesse cried, reaching and feeling Santana's hand where Jesse had laid it, gripping it tightly as if it held the last line for Jesse's connection to him.

He wanted to beg him to come back, he wanted to ask why, if he knew that he was going to leave when he did. But Jesse couldn't find words, only sobs, and tears, hurt and endless questions. Then he found words, the only ones he felt mattered at that moment, that needed to be said.

"I love you, Santana." Jesse croaked, standing and pressing a kiss to the elder man's head, "You raised me for the first part ah my life that I care to remember…you took me in…you taught me right from wrong, and for too damn long I let you down…dunno if you know it or not, but I did…I'm done with tha' now…" Jesse pressed his head to Santana's and felt the tears fall free from his chin as he continued to cry, his voice hoarse from the strain of crying.

"I'm done lettin' you down, I'm be someone you can be proud ah…" He had to lock his legs to keep from falling back down as he leaned back and looked over the first man who had been a father to him, the eerie stillness and peace that came with release. "I'ma do as you asked me to. I'll fix the place up and the house…I won't bounty hunt no more, but I'll try and make up for all the bad I done in my life, got a lot I regret, wanna make up for it."

He kneeled back down beside the bed, feeling his energy being sapped away. "Might be a bit selfish ah me, but.. I hope you watch over me n Rosa n everybody…" He wrapped his head in his hands, feeling helpless and lost, like a child without their guide. "I just wasn't ready yet. Wasn't ready to let you go. Thought you'd be around so much longer…You kept tellin' me you were goin' and I never listened…I…"

"Jesse?" Sarah's voice was just a whisper, but it startled Jesse into looking up from the bed, red eyes wide to see her peeking in the door with a hand covering her mouth as she looked at the bed. "Is he?"

"He's gone." Jesse's voice croaked, a new wave of tears washing over him as his fresh wound opened again, the feeling of reality settling back in around him. Jesse lowered his face to the bed again, trying hard not to break down entirely until he felt Sarah embrace him, turning him away from the bed to pull him close. He came unhinged, sobbing hard and squeezing Sarah to him so hard he nearly missed her sniffles and sobs.

The sun was beginning to set over the tree line, Jesse looked at the freshly made grave and sighed heavily. Ami and her children had turned up, Genji and Hanzo managed to get away from Overwatch long enough to pay respects and as ever Sarah was by his side as they laid Santana to rest on a small corner of the hotel's field. Jesse had dressed nicely in dark denim jeans and a button up black shirt, Sarah was dressed in black dress pants and a soft pink shirt as she held his hand tightly.

Jesse had picked out the headstone, had it engraved with Santana's full name, birth and death date and an inscription that read 'Father, Grandfather, Friend, 'Play for me again my Son.'' There was an inset photo of Santana just before he had come down ill his last time, and at first, Jesse couldn't bear to look at it. Now, as the appropriate time was withering away for the service, Jesse felt he couldn't look away. To look elsewhere was to admit the truth, to begin the healing that came with time and life and duty.

"Tosh," Jesse said as Ami stroked Clover's hair gently, her other hand on her tallest sons head.

"Yessir?" Tosh asked, his nose a little sniffly from crying earlier.

"Do me favor boy?" Jesse asked, eyeing the photo on the tombstone.

"Yessir."

"Go to the hotel, San's room got the door open…bring me few things…take others if you gotta…" He took in a deep breath, "The foldin' chair by the door, the bottle a Weller in the safe, its unlocked, two glasses he k…kept…in there too…and the guitar if you don't mind son." Jesse didn't turn to look to see if he had gotten it all or if anyone was going with him, but he heard the sets of retreating footsteps, and Sarah's soft voice.

"Babe?"

"Hm?" Jesse blinked, his eyes leaving the photo to look at Sarah as she rubbed Jesse's shoulder, "Talk to me, please," She pleaded softly. Jesse had been making small talk for the most part, but she knew his heart wasn't in it. His mind and his heart numb from the shock of the loss.

"I'm alrigh'," Jesse pat her hand before kissing it gently, pulling her in for a loose hug. "When I'd be gone for a while…" He swallowed hard. "When I thought I migh' not come back and I had time…I'd play for him. You know…give 'im one last good memory 'ah me when he could remember?" Jesse tried to smile, but it seemed like a grimace. "Thought it'd be nice to…pour him one last drink and play him a song…fore I…."

"I think he'd like that." Sarah smiled gently up at him before standing tiptoe and kissing his cheek just above his beard softly. "We can stay if you want, or if you'd rather, we could go—you did know him best of all, and you were so close…"

"Naw," Jesse shook his head, looking back at the tombstone, "Stay, he loved singing 'long with the kids. If'n they want or can, they can join in…" He shook his head, "Should'a, would'a, could'a." He chuckled sadly and sighed, "If I'd known how San was gonna go…If I'd listened to what he was tellin' me? I'd played for him every time I laid eyes on him. No fuss, no arguing, no bickerin'…" Jesse turned his head away and kissed Rosa's head as he heard voices come closer. "I would'a done a lotta things differen' if I'd only known…His ghost gonna haunt me most ah all I think…"

"Here Uncle Jesse," Tosh said softly, holding out the guitar as Poe unfolded the chair and Pep held up the two glasses in one hand, and the drink in the other.

"Thank ya kids," Jesse smiled and took the guitar, grabbing the seat and going to sit beside the tombstone, waving Pep over and telling her how to pour a glass for each. When there was about forth of a drink in each, Jesse told her to put the bottle in the center of the tombstone, nestled in the dirt sitting up. Jesse sat both glasses on top of the headstones flat surface before adjusting the guitar in his lap, strumming before tuning until he was satisfied he thought of a song to play.

"Sometimes, it was hard to tell with you," Jesse said somewhat loudly, making sure he was heard over the tune he played, "If you were more Grandad or Dad…but it don't rightly matter what you were called I reckon…" He replaced his fingers and strummed again, "You were always family to me. You always had this…weird way ah knowin' things, Santana. Always."

He chuckled a little at the memory of 'the look' Jesse used to catch from him when he was caught in a lie. "You knew when I's lyin'…you knew when I needed help…you knew how to talk to me to get me ta listen….and beat some sense into me when I's to dumb to do so…" This made the small collection of people chuckle. "Ya'll have'ta' excuse me, ain't soundin' my best but…Santana always liked for me to play for him…" Jesse relaxed a little in the chair. "Wanna play for him again."

"What song you gonna play Uncle Jesse?" Pep asked as she sat down on the ground next to the headstone, her long black skirt tucked under her modestly. Tosh, Clover, Poe, and Ami all went and stood around her, some sitting and some standing. Sarah walked up behind Jesse and rubbed his shoulders as he thought silently for a bit before a song came to mind and he adjusted his fingers on the neck.

"I won't keep us long…it's gonna rain tonight." Jesse said softly, making the teenagers glance at one another as Ami and Sarah exchanged looks. "Best we all get inside 'fore it starts."

"How can you tell?" Poe asked as he slowly sank to the ground.

"Few ways…" Jesse smiled, "First off, listen." Jesse put his strumming hand to his ear, the sound of frogs in the distance made the kids sit up at attention, the sound had been drowned out by crying and shuffling before. "Smell it in the air," Jesse smiled as he caught Tosh and Pep taking deep breaths to test the theory, "Smell them wildflowers? That damp moisture?" Jesse gently nodded with his chin back toward the open field where they grew naturally. "Santana always told me that nature'll tell you when things are changin'…you just gotta look for the signs." He put his hands back on the guitar and began strumming slowly.

"You believe all that?" Clover asked with a smile, "Why?"

"If you don't get in the water you're never gonna learn to swim," Jesse looked down at his metal hand as it worked the neck, "He said a snake is just as scared of you as you are of him," He smiled as Pep and Poe huddled together, eyes wide as they searched the cut grass around them in fear. "He could tell by the moon when the fish would bite…Seems there was nothing that he didn't know…." Jesse looked up at Sarah as she gave his shoulders a squeeze and kissed his head softly. "And as a kid, I believed 'cause Grandpa told me so…" He strummed silently for a moment, Sarah walked around the grave to hug Ami as Jesse continued to play. "He talked Daddy into letting me have my first car…" He looked over to Genji and Hanzo who were standing a few steps away from the foot of the grave. They had been standing there silently, dressed in black suits with their heads bowed. Genji chuckled sadly, and Hanzo cocked a brow in confusion. "I thought I was really something 'til Becky Thompson broke my heart…" This made Tosh smile and lean against a nearby tree as Ami and Sarah shook their heads. "That first taste of love really did me in, getting over her slow…" Jesse's eyes flowed from kid to kid, taking in their face before he smiled at the picture of Santana, "And I knew someday I would 'cause Grandpa told me so…"

"He said life is made for you to live," Jesse looked back down at the guitar as he played, not trusting his eyes not to betray him and make him cry. Singing out as best he could, with the strength and love he felt in his heart for his lost loved one, to embody the feeling that Sanatana's memory held. "The best love is the love that you give. There'll be times when you want to hold on, but you gotta let go…" He felt his throat get tight and he winced, dropping his head lower, his voice straining. "And I live by those words 'cause Grandpa told me so…"

He couldn't trust himself to sing the next part without breaking down, yet try as he did, he couldn't stop the tears welling up in his eyes as his mind went back to finding him in his room. "I promised him I wouldn't cry when it was his time to leave," The first tear escaped as Jesse looked up and soon countless others followed, but he shook his head and kept singing. "That's the only promise I made him I couldn't keep…He smiled from his bed and said we'll meet again…Somewhere down the road…" Jesse rubbed his face as best he could on his shoulder as he played, wanting to finish the song out without stopping. Afraid he couldn't bear to finish if he stopped.

"And I believe 'cause Grandpa told me so…" He took in a breath and was surprised, but happy as the kids began singing along softly. Clover was first, then Tosh, Pep and Poe together, Maple, then Jubie.

When Clover started off, Ami reached out and touched her shoulder, starting to shake her head when Jesse shook his own head and nodded to Clover to continue, his heart pained but happy. He knew Santana would love to hear them too. He'd only known them a short while, but it was as if his life had blossomed like a flower, gaining new light and meaning with new family. "He said life is made for you to live…The best love is the love that you give…There'll be times when you want to hold on, but you gotta let go…And I live by those words 'cause Grandpa told me so,"

By the time the verse came around again, everyone with the exception of Hanzo was singing softly along or speaking the lines. A testament to Santana's memory. "He said life is made for you to live…The best love is the love that you give…There'll be times when you want to hold on but you gotta let go…And I live by those words 'cause Grandpa told me so…"

Long after the melody faded away into silence, people began leaving the gravesite. Hanzo and Genji first, after words to Jesse and hugs or handshakes had been given. They spoke for a while, off to themselves before the two brothers left. When Jesse returned to the group, Ami and her children each gave Jesse a long hug, a shared memory or thought before asking if there was anything they could do. Jesse only asked that they come back to visit soon, and write him every so often. Something he wished he'd done for Santana.

"Learnt the hard way," He said to Ami as Tosh, Poe and Pep packed the chair, glass and guitar back through the field to the hotel. "Family is the most important thing in everyone's life…even someone like mine…when I had none to start off with…I might not ah been adopted legally, but…I had a family…" He looked over the field as he spoke. "Lost my mother, my father, my uncle…only just now got my brother back…haven't spoke to my sister 'n years….now my grandad's…" He shook his head, pressing his dry lips together. "I'm done loosin' people." He looked up and smiled as tears glossed over Ami's brown eyes. She wiped them away quickly and tried to remain calm. "You n' your crew migh' as well be family too Ami. Niece's and Nephews…" He held out his arms and wrapped her up in a hug as she gave a huff in pretend anger. "I don't wanna loose ya'll too."

"Trust me cowboy," She pat his cheek as he let her go, Sarah wiping her face as tears ran down her cheeks. "You can't loose this crew." Ami pinched one of his cheeks. "We're going to head on back to the rooms, is there anything you two need?" Jesse shook his head and Sarah mirrored him.

"Nah, but," He took Sarah's hand, "Darlin' I wanna talk to you before we head on back, if that's alrigh'?" He watched as she nodded and said her goodbyes to Ami quickly. When Ami's and the girls' were nearly at the hotel Jesse walked back to the grave and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thief?" Sarah asked as she came to stand beside him. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno what," Jesse started and then heard the tone in his voice and cleared his throat. He didn't want it to sound the way it did. "I'm not sure what you had planned…for you know…" He bobbed his head from side to side. "Later…I know we ain't really…talked much about…what comes next." She made a noise to let him know she was listening, her eyes lowered to her shoes. "But…" He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. "Rosa I can't lose you again…not after all these years…" His eyes searched her green ones, pink and a little puffy from crying. "If it's selfish to ask then…" He laughed nervously, "Then feel free ta tell me but…I want ya to stay." He ran his hands down her arms and cupped her hands in his, pulling her closer. "I want ya to stay with me…here.." Jesse nodded up to the hotel. He could see the shock in her eyes, the way her mouth opened just slightly in a small sharp breath and he spoke more quickly, afraid she would give an answer before he was finished.

"Not here, here…but with me at the house." Jesse squeezed her hands gently, "It ain't a palace or nothin' and I won't sugar coat it, there's a lotta hard work ahead but…I plan on fixin' the hotel up…make it like when we were youngins and run it for a proper job…" He looked down at her hands as he rubbed them softly, "I'ma stop bounty huntin', like Santana asked…but…" He laughed a hard, sharp bark of nervousness. "I told Genji and Hanzo…I'd help out when they needed me, cause…well…I did a lotta wrongs and no amount a southern hospitality is gonna make up for it…"

"Thief," Sarah started to speak but panic caused Jesse to talk over her.

"I'll do my best to provide for ya, and we can make it a home, but…"

"Thief…"

"I guess what I'm tryin' to say is—"

"Jesse!" Sarah snapped, pulling him out of thought, his mouth clamping shut quickly with a clack of teeth. She smiled up at him pitifully before shaking her head slowly.

"Ah…" Jesse felt his heart stutter in his chest, and felt his knees weaken. "I ah…"

"Have to stop interrupting me when I'm not finished." Sarah smacked him lightly on the chest before pulling him down to her height and pressing a deep, thoughtful kiss to his lips. When she let him go, he blinked at her, lost. "I never planed on leaving Thief…" She took his metal hand in hers and smiled. "You know that kinda love that you can't quite explain?" She asked, referencing a conversation they had before, making him smile. "It's the kinda love you don't really need to have an explanation or a plan for…it just simply is?"

"Like it's always been there." Jesse nodded and took her other hand in his, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers.

"And it'll never change."


	20. Life Goes On

Several months had passed since Santana had passed away in his sleep. Jesse had somewhat returned to normal, but could sometimes be found staring off into space as he looked at something. The guitar, the rosary he kept hanging by the front door, a bill that came to the hotel with Santana's name on it. Luckily he didn't have to go through his grieving process alone, Sarah had moved in officially the day he asked. Slowly she had her things sent to the cabin and began helping Jesse with his long list of things that needed to be fixed.

Jesse was fixing the ceiling fan in the living room while Sarah was cooking in the kitchen when a knock at the door cause him to pause, unsure of what he heard. Sarah's head peeked around the door, eyebrows raised—it was strange for them to get visitors without some prior notice. Jesse looked over to her and watched as she pointed to the door, and Jesse nodded, slowly lowering himself from the step stool and putting his tools down on the top step as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jesse put his hand on the rosary and peeked through the peephole to see who figures outside with their back to the door. He backed away as Sarah walked over to the window, but he waved her away, reaching into the drawer on the table beside the door and retrieving Peacekeeper. He passed it over to his left hand and opened the door a bit with his right, peeking outside as one of the figures turned to look at him.

"Uncle Jesse!" Poe and Tosh turned to grin at him, making him sigh again and give them a half-hearted glare.

"Damn it! Ya'll gone and changed yer hair again—I coulda shot ya both!" Jesse opened the door the rest of the way and replaced Peacekeeper in the drawer, waving them in. "Babe! Boys are here!"

"Without calling?" She called, "What trouble they running from now? Does Ami know?"

"Yeah!" Tosh yelled, "She knows! We're just here for a min to talk to Jesse!"

"To me?" Jesse asked as Poe shut the door behind him. Sarah came into the living room and hugs were exchanged before her and Poe went into the kitchen to set the table, an offer to stay for dinner turned down. "What you needin to talk to me for?" Jesse asked as Tosh looked over his shoulder, when he was sure that Poe was keeping Sarah busy, Tosh pulled a small black box from his pocket and showed it to Jesse who panicked and grabbed it before the teen could open it. "Ya wasn't supposed'ta bring it here!" Jesse whisper snapped through his teeth, grabbing Tosh by the arm and dragging him to the bedroom and closing the door. "That's why I asked yer Ma to keep it for me! Rosa cleans every inch a dis house! She'll find it no matter where I hide it!"

"Relax Uncle Jess," Tosh laughed as the cowboy opened the box to look at a silver diamond engagement ring. "We gotta head outta town for a while, she wasn't sure if you'd change your mind and wanna drop the big Q when ya'll where alone—so she thought you should have it just in case."

"Well," Jesse smiled at the ring and closed the box, squeezing it in his human hand. "I suppose I get her line ah thinkin'…" He pat Tosh on the shoulder and chuckled. "Not like I ain't thought about it."

"Please," Tosh teased, rolling his eyes. "You have been thinking about it since you laid eyes on her years ago, don't even make that noise." Tosh shook his head as Jesse put the box in his pocket, the doorknob was being turned. Poe stuck his head into the room and spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Did you give him…the thing?"

"Yeah." Tosh nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished, the package is secure." Poe gave a two-fingered salute before stepping back and leaving the door open. "Still can't believe Mama Sarah is gonna get married…and to the guy, she's harped about since she was a kid." The younger boy smiled at Jesse who flushed a little in the cheeks.

"If'in she says yes." Jesse corrected him to which Tosh punched Jesse in the arm lightly.

"Please! Like she's gonna say anything else! When you gonna do it?"

"Patience boy," Jesse laughed, "You gotta do these things just right," Jesse began talking with his hands in the way that made Tosh tease him relentlessly for it. "There will be a right time, and I'll know when it is. Just gotta cool my heels and wait."

"Haven't you done enough waiting though?" Tosh asked as he leaned against the bed railing. Jesse started for the door and stopped with his hand on the knob, starting to close the door. "I mean, you guy were separated for so long, why wait any more than you have to?"

"Cause there's a way ah doin' things right," Jesse said to the door, then smiled to Tosh with a wink of his eye, "You only get one chance to propose the first time. I wanna get it right." Tosh shrugged, and a call from Sarah brought both to the kitchen where Poe was helping her move food from the oven to the table in bowls and plates. She offered them a place and food, but the boys declined once more, saying they just needed to talk to Jesse for a moment before heading back home. Clover was doing a tour, and they would be heading out at midnight. When they had said their goodbyes, hugs had been given and promises to call before popping up again, Sarah and Jesse watched them drive away in a jeep.

"What did they need to talk to you for?" Sarah asked, making Jesse scramble for an answer.

"Oh, they wanted to know some stuff about Peacekeeper. Where I bought it and what to clean it with," He shrugged and walked back inside, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starved!"

"Thief~" Sarah called as she followed him in the house, shutting the door behind her. Jesse didn't answer right away, giving a half-hearted 'hm' when she followed him to the sink and gave him a curious look. He washed his hands as she spoke, tapping a finger on her arm. "Is there something I need to be aware of?"

"No?" Jesse shook his head, resisting from breaking out into a full grin.

"Liar." She said sternly, making him give her a hard look as he dried his hands. "What's going on…is something wrong?" She put her hand on his arm, and he smiled at her, she could read him like a book, but she still wasn't clairvoyant.

"No darlin'," Jesse promised and kissed her lips softly, "I promise, everything is fine. Just been thinking a bit."

"About what?" She asked, following him to sit at the table beside him.

"It's been a while since we had a date night…not since, well…" he paused as he picked up his silverware. "Well…since you moved in!" He laughed sadly, thinking of the small candlelit dinner they shared in the floor of the living room because a storm had knocked out the electric. "I need to treat ya proper. You know, a real date." He started to tuck into his food when he noticed she was giving him an odd look, he spoke around the food in his mouth—a garbled 'wut'.

"Honey, I don't need to go out to have a date night," She laughed, shaking her head. "Just spending quality time with you is enough to call it a date." But Jesse swallowed his food and held up his hand.

"Nope, I'm takin' you out, and that's final."

"Jesse—"

"Darlin' I wanna." He put his utensils down and covered her hand in his. "You deserve it…you been workin' so hard and you need some pamperin."

"You act like I'm moving mountains!"

"You are!" Jesse seemed shocked, "You done gone and made this place a real home—"

"Jesse, putting up some photos, getting some knickknacks and drapes while cleaning each day doesn't make it a home."

"You been helpin' me with the hotel—"

"Of course! It's going to be our jobs, we need to get it rolling—what is your point Thief?"

"My point is," Jesse sighed heavily, "I wanna take you dancin…" His brown eyes had a shine to them as he took in her face, a look that radiated drunk love. "I wanna take you out somewhere nice, show you off, make you feel like the queen you are to me." He gave her hand a squeeze as she gave him a soft smile and a nod of consent. "I wanna show you how much I appreciate you, and everythin' your takin' on by being here with me."

"I love you Jesse," Sarah smiled and leaned over on the edge of her seat, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his beard before going back to her seat and beginning to eat.

"I love you Sarah, and I wanna show it to ya."

Jesse spent the rest of the night half buried in his own thoughts as he tried to think of a nice date. He knew how he wanted to propose, it had come to him when he was washing his hands at dinner. He wanted to finish their last dance and ask her then, but he wanted the entire afternoon and night to be about her and making her feel special. He decided on taking her out for a special dinner before dancing and pampering her before they left the house.

The next day, under the guise of getting supplies to clean up the hotel, Jesse went into town alone and got her an outfit for her to wear. With the help of the women in the stores, he was able to complete the look with accessories and shoes. He went back to the house and hid it in their bedroom as best he could—hoping that she didn't find it before tomorrow.

He spent the rest of the day trying his best to reign in his excitement as he worked with a burst of energy, which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. When they laid down for the night in bed, Jesse stretched out and grinned happily.

"What are you up to Thief?" Sarah asked as she climbed into bed, poking Jesse's mouth with her finger as his smile threatened to let loose laughter. "You have that excited look on your face like you have something big you wanna tell me."

"I just hope you sleep well." He lied, pulling her close and snuggling as she struggled to climb under the sheets. "We finally get a day off tomorrow while we wait on all that paint to dry and for stuff to get delivered…anythin, in particular, you wanna do?"

"Not really," She laughed and adjusted herself, using her hand to smooth down Jesse's chest hair before putting her cheek to his bare skin and listening to his heartbeat. "Just to relax and take a moment to enjoy the stillness before we get back into crazy cleaning mode. Can't believe I'm this excited to decorate the rooms." She pat Jesse's chest as he rumbled with laughter, running his fingertips lightly over her arm as he felt the wear and tear of the day settle in his bones and muscles. They had painted nearly every guest room in the hotel and the main lobby where folks would do check-ins and outs, it was also the entrance to the inside of the restaurant.

"It is kinda excitin and all," Jesse admitted as he got comfortable on his pillow, "Startin a whole new chapter."

"Yup," Sarah yawned, and before long, Jesse could hear her softly breathing out a rhythm that soon lulled him to sleep as well. Jesse found he was plagued by his nightmares a bit less with Sarah sleeping with him, but there were times that he would wake with a start, drenched in sweat and his heart racing from fear. She was always right by his side, ready to offer in some way to help, even if it was just to lull him back to sleep by stroking his hair and singing to him until he forgot his troubles. Tonight, he had no nightmares, he didn't dream at all from what he could recall as he woke the next morning before Sarah. He smiled and gently rolled her over onto her side of the bed before climbing out and starting his morning routine.

He had just put on the finishing touches on breakfast, walking into the bedroom to see her lift her head, noticing that Jesse was gone.

"Mornin' darlin." Jesse greeted softly, making her roll over and sit up with a smile. "Today you gettin' the pamperin' you deserve…" He put down a plate of food in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "You go ahead and eat, I got some stuff to take care of today, but you got your own list of stuff to do."

"I do?" She asked, laughing as Jesse grinned, handing her the small notebook he used to keep by the door.

"You do, now you eat—shower n get all nice and ready," He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her his most suggestive grin which made her snort with laughter as he backed toward the door, "And do what's on the list—we'll meet back here round dinner time, and we'll go out for our date, sound good?"

"This is what you were up to!" She laughed and waved the notebook at him as he stepped through the door. "You planned all this?" She flipped the notebook open and gasped at the list of things Jesse had written:

Eat breakfast

Shower (Do your primpin business)

Go to Sally's, get hair and nails done

Come home, take a nap

Get ready (hair, make up)

Get dressed

When she looked up Jesse was already gone, he was going to occupy himself by setting up the outside area at the hotel. He had enlisted Honey, the female bartender from the bar that Jesse and Rosa had reunited at, to help him since Ami and the kids were across the country. After stringing lights and cleaning the tables, Honey had to leave, but Jesse thanked her for her help. She was just as excited for them as Ami, and the kids were. Once he was finished, he checked the speaker system that he had set up, it would be hard to pay for a performer each night, so Jesse decided to play music through a system and splurge on performers when they could.

He only shocked himself twice when messing with the wiring and lost count of the number of curses he dropped when things didn't work out right. Before long, the sun started to set, and Jesse went to one of the finished guest rooms to shower and get himself ready.

Being a simple man, it didn't take Jesse long to finish his own primping before heading back to the house. When he tried to open the door, he realized it was locked and was happy to see that Sarah was in the bathroom. He slipped past the bathroom without being seen and laid out the outfit on the bed, lying a note on top of it all that said 'wear me for now' before slipping back out the door as he heard her call and ask if he was home. Laughing softly to himself, he ran to the edge of the porch and vaulted over the side, double over to run under the window and in a sprint to the barn in the backyard.

He wanted everything to line up just right, and so far everything had. He pulled out Sarah's vehicle and drove it around the side of the house and into their usual driveway before hopping out and announcing his arrival as he came inside once more.

"Hey! I'm home!"

"So I saw!" Sarah laughed, "Creeper!" She came into the living room as Jesse laughed at her light insult. "Where did you get this?" She held her outfit out and did a small twirl to show him all over her as he whistled approvingly.

"Just a lil something from out in town," Jesse told her, wrapping her up in a warm hug, inhaling her fresh scent. "Mn!" He kissed her neck as she squeezed him back, "Ready?" She nodded but gave him a wary look.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just into town~" Jesse assured her, leading her outside. As he locked the door, he told her 'no' to each of her guesses. She was still guessing as he held open her car door for her and groaned as he shut it. "Won't be much of a surprise if I go in spoil it by tellin' you!" He pouted at her as he climbed in on the driver's side, "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life Jesse." Sarah gave him an apologetic smooch on his cheek as he started the car and pulled away from the house. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit excited and curious is all. You know you can't keep a secret from me."

Jesse laughed nervously, feeling like there was a time bomb in his breast pocket where he had the ring hidden. He took her into town, the square they had both loved so much as teenagers. They spent the waning hours of the afternoon exploring, taking in the sights. A community festival was in full swing to celebrate tourist season, so when they stopped to rest at the fountain, the square was lit up by paper lanterns and decorated in vibrant flowers. Kids were playing excitedly in the street, bouncing back and forth from the stalls set up between shop doors, or playing soccer with one another.

"This brings back so many memories…" Sarah sighed as she looked around, taking in everything as people passed them by.

"Good uns or bad?" Jesse laughed nervously, tilting his hat back as scooting closer to her as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Good." She laid her hand on his metal one, her green eyes twinkling as her smile turned from apologetic and somewhat sad to bright and loving. "I'd always hoped this would happen."

"Hm?" Jesse smiled, feeling his heart slide back into its place in his chest—rather than his throat.

"Us, coming back to this place…hopefully uninterrupted." She scolded lightly, tilting her head slightly to the side, narrowing her eyes as Jesse laughed again. "You haven't done something to piss off another outlaw lately have you, Thief?"

"No, ma'am." Jesse smiled and crossed his human fingers over his heart and gave her his brightest smile. "Been on my best behavior."

"You better be!" She leaned over and nuzzled his shoulder gently. Jesse could feel his heart swelling and his stomach starting to get squirmy in anticipation. "So whats next?"

"Food, then back to the hotel for the last surprise ah the night." Jesse winked when she looked up at him, "You'll love it, promise." He stood up and held out his metal hand to her, sweeping his cowboy hat off with the other and dipping into a short, gentleman bow. "Been waitn' on it fer a long time." Jesse could see the excitement and anticipation in Sarah's eyes, the way her back straightened and the bounce in her step as she stood up.

Jesse took her out to a nice restaurant, he felt like his pocket was weighing him down with each passing minute. Several times, as she looked away to watch a couple dance or when she excused herself to the bathroom, he thought about abandoning the rest of his plan to ask her now. But he shook himself and reminded himself that he and Honey had spent all that time setting up the dining area and all his slight electrocutions in preparation of the perfect moment.

 _Cool, yer heels_. Jesse scolded himself while she was gone, patting the pocket and feeling for the ring nestled inside. _You got this._

Except he didn't.

In a state of panic, Jesse pat his pocket again, only to realize it was empty. He was looking under the table, trying to spot some sign of it when Sarah's voice made him yelp out in surprise.

"Jesse? You okay?"

"Yep!" Jesse lied quickly, taping the table with his hands, "Uh, scuse me darlin', gotta freshen up myself." Jesse jumped to his feet as she sat down and with a sharp, critical eye, inspected his seat and the area around the table for any sign of the silver ring—but it wasn't there. When he made it to the bathroom, he took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall, head in his hands. Where had he last seen it?

He had taken it with him when he worked on the dinner area, he had shown it off to Honey who praised him on his choice of style, before putting it away in his vehicle. Before he had gotten out back at home, he had tucked the ring into his breast pocket and buttoned it. He had checked his pocket by patting it every so often to make sure it was still there—until they went to the town square. Jesse felt his stomach turn to a block of ice and his heart threatened to stop in his chest as he remembered tinking sounds as he bent over to pick up a ball for some kids who had been playing.

At the time he had thought it to be the duck shooting game a few feet away, but it dawned on him that he had been so engrossed in Sarah, and the moment, he hadn't checked his pocket since then. That had been hours ago, although they were ready to leave now, taking her back to the square to revisit the place he thought he lost the ring in would be a bit suspicious. He raked his hands down his face and cursed his bad luck before heading back out to the table.

Almost instantly, Sarah could tell something was wrong, she stood to greet Jesse who was desperately looking around the floor around their table in hopes that he was wrong in where he lost it.

"Thief? What's wrong?"

"I uh…I'm embarrassed to admit it but…I lost…sumthin' important." He gave her a sad look that made her give him an understanding smile. "We need to go back to the square so I can look fer it. I'm so sorry darlin'. Wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Jesse we all make mistakes, how many times did I misplace the keys the other day?" She was trying to make him feel better but Jesse was mad at himself and the situation, so it did little to help. After they had paid, Jesse checked the vehicle to make sure it hadn't fallen out as he got out, Sarah offered to help but Jesse danced around admitting what he was looking for. Even if there was a hiccup in the nights events—he still wanted it to be a surprise.

Still he couldn't find it. The drive back to the square was a bit silent as Jesse sulked, worried that he wouldn't get the ring back at all—and while the night wouldn't be wasted, he would have to postpone the proposal. He wasn't sure what he was more upset about. He knew that Sarah could read the souring of his mood and tried to cheer him up, but the thought of admitting he lost the engagement ring only made the mood worsen.

Jesse spent the better part of an hour scouring the grounds where they walked, asking the local police officers on duty and shop owners if anyone had found it. But no one had seen anything. Jesse had asked Sarah to wait for him at the fountain while he looked—still refusing to tell her what he lost. When he finally decide to write it off as gone forever, he trudged back and sat down hard, putting his head in his hands.

"Are you ready to tell me what it is you lost hon?" She asked gently, patting his back as he looked up at her sadly. "Cause I'm guessing you didn't find it." Jesse shook his head. "Was it a credit card or something, cause we can call the company and have it shut down before anyone gets to wild with it?" Jesse laughed and shook his head. "Then what was it?" Jesse hesitated at first, taking in her features. From the shape of her eyes and nose, to the curve of her cupids bow on her lip.

"Can't fuck it up more than I have I suppose…" Jesse sighed heavily before getting to his feet and pulling her up gently. Without looking at her face he led her to a brightly lit spot under a clutch of lanterns and got down on one knee, holding her left hand in both of his. "Rosa,"

"Thief?" Sarah's voice was soft, quick and panicked.

"I love you. More then I've ever cared bout any woman in my life." He kissed her hand gently, rubbing it with his metal hand. "Ever since we got separated you were stuck in my heart like a thorn I couldn't get loose." He looked up into her eyes, watching as she watched him. Her breath steady but short as she closed her mouth and let him speak. "I never felt right after bein' pulled away from you. I looked for you for so long, hopin' to run into you again and sure as I was ready to give up-you came walkin' into that bar and found me." He smiled up at her, not noticing as people were starting to somewhat crowd in small groups at a distance. Taking an interest in what was going on.

"Rosa, I don't wanna be apart from you again. Twenty years was too long, we lost so much time...I know it's a bit…rushed for some folks?" He cocked a brow, thinking about how long they had been living together, "But…I ain't ever been more sure of anythin' than I am about asking you this." He cleared his throat and tipped his hat back with one hand so he could clearly see her face, the quiver in her lips and the way she was blinking back tears. "Rosa, take pity on this ol fool, and marry me even though I lost the damn ring?"

This caused a mixture of laughter and groans from the crowd that had gathered, encircling them. Sarah was laughing now, using her free hand to hide her eyes as she smiled brighter than Jesse had ever seen her.

"Thief, stand up," She pulled on his hand and helped him stand. "Look, I wouldn't marry you for a ring, or a job or anything like that, so don't beat yourself up about looking a ring." She wiped her eyes and Jesse felt the tell tale rythem of his heart pick up, he was becoming panicked by her lack of an answer. "Do you remember," She put her hands on his chest, slowly sliding them up to his shoulders. "When we were teenagers, you once told me there was something you had decided to make off with of mine?" She tilted her head to the side and he nodded. "Back then I was pretty sure you had just wanted a kiss," She gave him a sly look and Jesse felt his cheeks heat up a little. "But in truth, you made off with something so much more than a kiss." She put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her as he tried to look away. "You were indeed a thief that got away scott free…you stole my heart Jesse McCree, and it's been yours ever since. So yes, I will marry you."

"Even without a ring?" Jesse laughed at himself, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as Sarah rolled hers and nodded.

"Jesse, you could get a ring from a quarter machine and I'd still marry you. Hell," She held up her left hand. "Draw me a black band on my finger and it would be enough." She tiptoed and pressed her lips to his deeply, pulling him close and wrapping him up as tightly as she could before pulling away—someone was tapping Jesse's hip.

It was a young dark haired boy, a local that had been playing when they came through the first time. He was holding up a small capsule from a toy dispenser. Jesse laughed heartily and opened it to see a cheap ring with a purple stone in the center. The boy pointed to Sarah with a bright smile, two of his teeth missing and when Jesse tried to hand the ring back to the boy with a shake of his head, the boy took Jesse's hand and pushed it toward Sarah.

"Do it over!" Someone yelled  
"Yeah!" a few others agreed.  
"Start it off right!" A third called.

Jesse laughed and kneeled back down on one knee, taking Sarah's left hand in his, slipping the toy ring onto her finger and looking up at her with the happiest smile he'd had since their first night together.

"Sarah…..Mi Rosa," Jesse was talking louder, so the crowd could hear him, "Will you marry me?"

"I will, my thief." Sarah smiled as Jesse slipped the ring onto her finger and found with surprise it fit almost perfectly. When it was in place Jesse got to his feet and wrapped her up in a big hug, kissing her along her cheeks, neck and jawline before planting a long, passionate one on her lips which caused the crowd to hoot and cheer happily. When the kiss was finished, Jesse picked up the little boy and set him on his shoulder, patting his knee and declaring him the hero of the night.

When the crowd dispersed, and the boy had gone off to play, Jesse held out his hand to Sarah and walked her back to the vehicle. Other than small giggles of joy and the occasional kiss or sigh, the ride was silent. Jesse took her to the hotel and lit up the dinning area as he had planned. He turned on the music to a slow country song about love, and they began dancing together.

"So, how was it supposed to go?" Sarah asked as Jesse pulled her closer, pressing her against him as they swayed. His hand tightened around her waist and he kissed her hand.

"Well, I was supposed to bring ya here after dinner, give you that dance I owe ya, and ask if you'd like me as a permanent partner." They turned as they swayed and Sarah laughed, "Can't believe I lost that damn ring,"

"It'll be alright Thief," She smiled up at him before laying her head on his shoulder. "It worked out alright at any rate." Jesse laid his head on hers, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Yeah, life goes on."


	21. Not What It Seems

Over the coming months, Jesse and Sarah had painstakingly planned their wedding down to the last detail. Although it wouldn't be a large ceremony, they wanted to make it as intimate as possible. The hotel had been reopened and Jesse had kept his promise to Santana to stop bounty hunting. The hotel only a few rooms rentable at the moment, Jesse and Sarah doing the housekeeping, cooking, and other services by themselves. It took them a while, but they eventually save up enough to have the wedding they wanted on the hotel grounds. It was two days before the wedding and Jesse was about to burst with excitement and nerves.

He had asked Genji and Hanzo to be his groomsmen, and the brothers had offered to help set up the wedding area with him. It was two days before the wedding and Jesse had painstakingly made sure that the area around the lone tree in the field was cleaned up and ready. The last of the guests from the hotel had left earlier that morning, freeing up Jesse's schedule to do some more laborious work for the wedding.

"Lil' higher Genj!" Jesse stepped back, cocking his head to the side as Genji raised the string lights to a higher branch. "mmm…." Jesse looked down at his feet and stepped to the side to avoid knocking over a table that he had placed for a special ceremony they would have after the ring exchange. When he was sure that he wouldn't knock it over, he took three large steps back and glanced to each side of the old, large tree. "What'chu think Hanzo?" Jesse asked, glancing over to where Hanzo was placing hay bales in lines under a tent to keep them dry.

"I think they were even twenty minutes ago," Hanzo growled as he adjusted one of the bales to lay neatly beside the one next to it. "And I don't understand why you won't use normal seats."

"It adds that good ol' country flair Han!" Jesse complained, nodding to Genji and waving to tell him to go ahead and tie the lights to the branch. "Sides," He grinned as he jogged over to this truck, vaulting up into the bed of the truck to toss down the next bale so Hanzo could pack it to the tent. "Rosa said she likes it, wouldn't wanna deny her the weddin' she's been dreamin' about since she was a youngin'."

"I suppose," Hanzo grunted as he picked up the bale and moved away, dropping the subject. Jesse tossed the last of the bales of hay to the ground when the sound of a horn drew his attention. He looked up and waved as Ami and Sarah slowed to a stop in the beat-up jeep that they had bought after Jesse had proposed, it still had dried mud caked from the last time Jesse had taken her out riding.

"Howdy darlin'!" Jesse crooned as Sarah stepped out and covered her mouth with her hands. "Looks good don'it?" Jesse jumped over the side of the truck and dusted himself off as he walked closer to the jeep.

"Isn't it bad luck for you two to see one another this close before the wedding?" Ami asked with a chuckle as she climbed out of the driver's side.

"I thought that was just the dress thing?" Jesse froze and covered his eyes overdramatically and turned so his back was to Sarah who laughed, it wasn't until Jesse turned to peek through his fingers at her sniff that he realized she was crying. "Sarah?" He pulled her close and gave her a tight squeeze, "Darlin' is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I just," She was laughing through more tears, and Jesse pulled back to watch her wipe the rest away before looking up at him with a wavering smile. "Really emotional. Seeing all the decorations and things…it doesn't feel like a pipe dream anymore." She returned Jesse's squeeze around his waist. "We really are getting married."

"Yes," Jesse laughed and kissed her forehead, catching the over-exaggerated eye roll and 'gag' face that Ami was giving the Shimada brothers under the tent. "Yes, we are. Got any cold feet?"

"I wasn't the one to disappear all those years, I think the question is: do you have cold feet?" She reached up and pinched the end of his nose, gently shaking his head before patting his cheek while he grinned happily scrunching up his face and chuckling when she let go. "We're going up to the house and then out to the store, is there anything you boys want or need?"

"Not that I can think of," Jesse shrugged and turned to the Shimada siblings, "You guys want anything from the store?"

"Headache medication," Hanzo began holding up fingers as he named off items. "Duct tape, some rope."

"Prepping for the bachelor party?" Ami laughed as Jesse mocked Hanzo with a mumble before planting a kiss on Sarah's cheek.

"Nope! No big party in mind," Jesse told Ami as Genji groaned, "Much to Genji's disappointment. Just some cards and some drinks tonight, nothin' to wild."

"That's what I like to hear," Sarah laughed and waved to Genji and Hanzo before tiptoeing and kissing Jesse's cheek. "Later hon."

"Take care darlin', I love you." Jesse leaned down and pressed a quick peck to Sarah's cheek before giving her a quick hug, feeling his heart swell with her 'I love you too' in reply. No matter how many times he heard it, it still felt like it was the first time. "You gals goin' back to the house once yur done shoppin?"

"Yeah, since you boys are staying here, I thought Ami and I could hang out at the house." Sarah told him as she walked back to the Jeep.

"Don't go getting buck wild now." Jesse laughed and then pointed to Ami with a serious look. "I mean it, Ami!"

"Bite me, cowboy!" Ami snickered before throwing up one hand in a wave and getting back into the driver's seat. At the sound of the Jeep roaring back into life, Jesse turned back to the tent and surveyed the area. He clapped his hands as Genji stomped on one of the stakes to the tent to make sure it was sunk securely in the ground.

"Alrighty boys, I think we're done for today!"

"You want to wait to set the dance floor?" Genji asked as the three men walked toward the truck. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, I trust that it won't rain or nothin, but I don't wanna have to come out here and sweep it every day for dust that the wind might knock up, you know?" He opened up the driver's side and slid in as Hanzo took the passenger seat. Genji jumped into the truck's bed and pecked on the glass for Hanzo to slide the little window open. "I can't thank you enough boys," Jesse told them after he had started the truck and slowly got it into motion, not wanting to ruin the grass or make a mud patch. "Really. Ever since I stopped bounty huntin' the whole worlds been kinda upside down. Sorta don't know what to do with myself."

"Isn't the hotel work enough?" Hanzo grunted, looking out the window.

"Well I mean, yeah, but…" Jesse tried to find the words to describe how he felt about his lifestyle now. He wouldn't really call himself bored, the hotel work kept him hopping before sun up and sometimes well into the night. But there were times when things got still that he found himself getting itchy. He'd pace the house looking for a project to do, something to fix, something to keep his hands busy that didn't involve cleaning Peacekeeper for the third time in the month.

"It's still sort of weird?" Genji asked through the window as they neared the hotel's parking lot.

"Yeah, it's like…well, Hanzo say you gave up archery and decided to…" Jesse waved one of his hands as he spoke, "I dunno. Take up gardening and be a florist. You'd…"

"Are you trying to say you miss the bounty hunting?" Hanzo asked with a raised brow, smacking Jesse's hand, "Both hands on the wheel McCree."

"Yeah I guess so," Jesse shrugged as he replaced his hands at ten and two, "Without the danger, it's like there's something…I dunno missin'."

"Getting through a days work should be enough danger for you McCree." Hanzo chuckled, earning a few laughs from Genji through the window. "It sounds like you need a hobby, something to keep you busy."

"Yeah," Jesse drew the word out, sighing as he pulled into the reserved parking spot in the hotel's parking lot. "Maybe your right. Maybe I should take up like whittling… Maybe get some animals or something."

The Shimada siblings glanced at one another before they burst into hysteric laughter, startling Jesse as he glanced at the both of them before looking back to the field ahead. It wasn't too big of a deal to hear Genji laugh but to see Hanzo busting his gut with laughter, wiping out a tear from the corner of his eye was odd indeed. Despite his demands of 'What? What's so funny damn it?' the brothers refused to answer other than more laughter. It continued until they had all exited the truck and started for the main office, once they had fallen completely silent and when Jesse turned to ask them a question they burst back into laughter, Genji leaning on Hanzo for support as his brother covered his mouth with one of his hands and laughed into it.

"I'm sorry Jesse," Genji apologized when the cowboy's brow furrowed, and his ears began to turn pink in irritation. "I just keep trying to imagine you being a farmer and all the things that could—"

"You mean will," Hanzo corrected with a snort, moving his hand to his eyes as his shoulders shook with more laughter.

"Go wrong." Genji finished as Jesse scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Ya'll act like I ain't ever been on a farm before!" Jesse barked as they all took their seats around the square table Jesse had placed in the office for their card games.

"No, I know you have been." Genji chuckled as he removed his mask, his scarred cheeks wet with tears from laughing so hard, he wiped them away as Jesse and Hanzo took their own seats. "But I also remember you getting chased by a bull, screaming at the donkey,"

"The bastard tried to bite me! In the FACE!" Jesse protested as Hanzo groaned and shook his head, a few hard chuckles escaping him as the conversation continued.

"And you kept falling off that horse." Genji finished as Jesse grabbed the deck of cards and began shuffling them.

"I didn't keep fallin' off, it wasn't properly broken. It was bucking me off. I swear I think Gabe and Jack did that shit on purpose." Jesse grumbled at the memory as he began spreading the deck out on the table. "Game's fubar boys."

"Jesse," Hanzo's voice had taken a hard turn and it made the cowboy pause, looking up at his friend as the archer crossed his arms. "Perhaps it was just me, but did Sarah seem ill to you?"

"Ill?" Jesse's hands lowered as he thought back to how Sarah had looked before she had left. "She looked a bit tired, she's been running herself ragged tryin' to get everything ready. We both have, she ain't been sleeping well either, I think she's got a touch of nerves about the wedding."

"You look tired too," Genji noted as Jesse finished spreading the cards around in a pile, motioning for Genji to begin the game because he was the youngest. Jesse shrugged and got to his feet, wandering over to a cabinet where he kept his liquor and glasses.

"Yeah, I guess, had to be up at the crack of dawn to get the guests out at checkout time and the breakfast on the buffet before that." Jesse yawned and stretched before grabbing a few random bottles and walked back to the table. "Gonna feel nice to just relax for a bit." When he sat down at the table he handed each brother a glass and offered them different bottles until they each had a drink in hand and had begun to play.

"So who is invited to the wedding?" Hanzo asked as he tossed down his card and picked up his drink taking the number of sips that the card called for.

"Well, the Overwatch crew ah course, those who can make it or care to come." Jesse picked up a card and tossed it down, "Question master." Jesse grinned as Genji groaned with a smile. "Who do you think will show just Genj?"

"Who do you want to show up?" Genji raised a brow, not wanting to lose so early in the game within a game.

"Is anyone out on any missions?"

"Why don't you call them up and ask, or are you trying to avoid getting in contact with them?"

"This could go on for hours." Hanzo groaned as Genji reached for his card, holding it face down until Jesse's turn was over with.

"What time is Hanzo? Can you tell me?" Jesse smirked at him as Genji poured some more liquor into his glass.

"I'm not falling for that trick cowboy," Hanzo told him flatly, then cursed as Jesse and Genji laughed at his mistake.

~Two days later~

Jesse looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in the dark brown vest and white button up shirt that he had picked out for himself and was trying to make his facial hair behave by combing it this way and that until it appeared the way he wanted it to. He smiled, hoping that Sarah would like the way he looked. The thought of seeing her walk down the aisle to meet him at the makeshift alter he had made by hand made his stomach squirm with butterflies. In one of the other rooms of the hotel, she was getting ready with Ami and her girls.

Jesse put away his comb and glanced down at his dark jeans before picking up his hat and placing it on his head. One last look at himself in the mirror before he winked and walked out into the hotel room where Hanzo was helping Genji with his tie. Tosh and Poe were sitting on the bed, Tosh whistled and Poe gave a slow, happy grin when Jesse turned and held out his arms.

"You clean up nice Uncle Jesse!" Tosh laughed as he got to his feet, "Want me to go see how Aunt Sarah is doing?"

"Yeah, go see if they're about ready to get this show on the road." Jesse clapped his hands together and grinned. "I don't wanna rush her but I got a butt-load of butterflies in my gut." This made the others laugh as Tosh made his way for the door, but it opened before he could get to it. Clover was standing in the doorway, dressed in a pastel pink dress and cowboy boots.

"We have a problem," she said to the room as her eyes found Jesse. The men in the room looked up and froze long enough for her to start repeating herself when they unloaded all their questions at once, speaking at the same time.

"What's going on?"  
"Is everything okay?"  
"What's wrong?"

"Is Rosa alright?" Jesse rushed to the door, making Clover stammer and look over her shoulder to the main building of the hotel, Jesse put his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her to the side before leaving the room in a hurry, taking the steps two at a time until he landed on the ground and sprinted for the building.

"She's ok!" Clover called out, there were more words but Jesse couldn't hear her over the sound of gravel under his boots and the wind battling against his heart for the sound in his ears. When he burst through the main doors of the hotel's lobby he saw Maple and Jubie standing beside the doors to the bathroom. They almost looked scared as they blocked the entrance to the women's bathroom with their bodies.

"Uncle Jesse you can't!" Jubie told him as he ran up close, "She's in her dress and everything, she's fine—she just needs a few minutes!"

Maple nodded, "She just got a bit overwhelmed when she got dressed and got to crying, she thought she might get sick—mom's in there with her taking care of her—she told us to keep you out cause it's bad luck!"

Jesse swallowed hard, he could hear what sounded like vomiting and a groan coming from inside the bathroom. He looked down at the girls with a hard glare but neither young lady was giving in an inch. The bell in the doorway rang as Tosh, Poe, and Clover ran in one after the other.

"We gotta keep Uncle Jesse out!" Jubie shouted as Clover found them by the bathroom. "Come here and make sure he doesn't get in—we're gonna go see if mama needs help."

Tosh and Poe put their hands on Jesse's shoulders and asked him what he had been told as the girls went into the bathroom. Jesse could hear scattered words as the door swung open and a glimpse of Ami in her maid of honor dress by a stall.

Scared.  
Vomiting.  
Sick.

Jesse's mind was in overdrive. Was this just a stomach bug? Could not getting enough sleep make you throw up? Maybe it was an ear infection? Or was it just plain nerves? Was she scared about the wedding? About marrying him? Did she want to call the whole thing off? Was it too soon? Just like his thoughts, Jesse began pacing the hotel's lobby, swallowing hard as his thoughts turned darker.

What felt like half an hour for Jesse finally passed before Ami appeared in the doorway, holding her hand to her head, pushing back her dyed blue locks as she sighed heavily. When she opened her eyes, she almost looked afraid, Jesse had walked into her line of sight.

"Cowboy, calm down." Ami held up her hands as he came closer, his mouth clamped tightly shut. "I know that look on your face, I've seen it before." She pointed a finger at him as he stopped a foot away from her. "She's fine. She's got a touch of nausea and she got worked up because she was afraid it was going to ruin the ceremony. She started throwing up but she's recovered, she's cleaning herself up and the girls are fixing her hair and makeup."

"You best not lie to me Ami," Jesse warned her, squaring his shoulders as he searched her dark eyes for any hints of secrets.

"I'm not lying to you, Jesse. She got a little woozy, and it got her worked up to the point she got sick. She feels absolutely silly about it now and wants you to go ahead and get everyone ready. Have the guests showed up yet?"

"Genji and Hanzo are seating people now," Jesse told her curtly, not breaking his stare. "Is she sick? Do we need to take her to the docs?"

"Maybe tomorrow, after everything is done and over with. For now, just give her a little space to get ready and don't bug her about it. You drill her with endless questions and freak out about her and she's going to get worked up again and we don't want her throwing up at the altar, now do we?" Jesse waited in silence, he could hear the voices of the girls and laughter coming through the door, making him look around Ami to the door. "See? She's already laughing about it, now go." Ami gently pushed on Jesse's arm toward the door. "I'll get her to you as soon as she's ready." Jesse looked down at her, his anger and fear slowly calming as the laughter got louder and some music started to play. He gave her an apologetic look which she returned with a half-hearted smirk and waved him toward the door before slipping into the bathroom herself.

Jesse shuffled his feet as he stood by the altar, he still had some worries about Sarah despite the several minutes that had passed since he had left the main lobby of the hotel. The few guests who had been able to attend had been seated on the bales of hay, with quilts draped across the tops to soften the rough straw. He glanced around at a few of the faces and smiled, giving a nod in return to those who made eye contact with him. He felt a nudge.

Looking over his shoulder Genji was standing dressed similar to Jesse with his mask removed and his green hair lightly styled, the ninja winked at him and leaned in close so he could be heard over the country music playing from the speaker system to fill the silence as they waited for the horse and carriage that they had rented to bring Sarah, Ami and the girls.

"Nervous?"

"A bit." Jesse turned to reply, "Rosa got a bit sick, I'm hopin' she's not coming down sick—I've got a special trip planned for our honeymoon."

"Oh no," Genji blinked and pulled back at the news, catching Hanzo's attention. The elder Shimada tapped his brother on his shoulder, making him lean back to hear what he was being asked. Jesse turned back to face in the proper direction when he caught sight of the carriage that was coming down the hill. Jesse motioned to Pep, who had asked to help, to pause the music. She scrambled with the remote before pausing it and setting it up for the next song as the carriage pulled to a stop.

It was a simple, small covered carriage painted green with large tan wheels pulled by two dark brown Percheron stallions. The door opened from the inside and Jubie was the first to step down, adjusting her pastel dress and holding a small bouquet of wildflowers that had been picked from the field earlier that day. She smiled shyly to her boots as she walked down the aisle, her dark cheeks flushing with a blush as more people turned to look at her. Then came Maple, who had a bit more confidence and met Jesse's glance with an excited toothy grin. Jesse felt his heartstrings pull when he saw Clover, still looking like Sarah had when they were younger, she gave Jesse a small timid wave as she neared the altar and went to stand with her sisters.

When Ami climbed out from the carriage, Pep started up the song that Jesse had picked out for Sarah to walk down the aisle to. He thought the lyrics fit, and they had timed it so the whole song wouldn't play but just enough to show how much it fit their lives. When Ami stepped to the side, holding two bouquets she grinned to Jesse and then winked at Genji who Jesse could hear laugh behind him as a flash of white fabric caught Jesse's breath in his throat.

Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you make this old boys day  
Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?

She had only a little trouble getting out of the carriage, making sure that her dress didn't snag or get wrapped up around her boots. The dress she had chosen made Jesse's heart flutter and he had to remind himself that she was supposed to walk to him, not the other way around. The dress hung off her shoulders, and fell with grace to gently kiss the ground by her brown cowboy boots, Jesse couldn't make out the finer details but he could tell that the dress was covered in intricate lace and flattered her form.

Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make your mind there's a real good chance  
Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?

Then she looked up from the ground and found Jesse by the altar and he felt like his chest could crack with excitement and nerves. Ami handed her the larger of the two bouquets and they linked arms before walking down the aisle at an easy pace, the guests getting to their feet and Jesse thought he imagined it but he thought he saw more than one wet eye as they passed.

Hey pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl, it feels so right

When they reached the end of the aisle, they paused and Jesse had to fight himself to not reach out and try to hug Sarah and kiss her then and there. Her brown hair was finely styled in a way that Jesse could only thank Jubie for, it framed Sarah's face softly and gave her an elegant look.

Life's a lonely, winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think

Pep stopped the music with the remote and sat down as the officiant stepped forward and clear his throat, looking a tad caught off guard to see Ami standing with her arm linked around Sarah's. The women glanced at each other and gave soft chuckles before the officiant looked to Jesse for confirmation and Jesse waved him to continue as normal.

"May I ask the parents of the Bride and Groom to please rise?" The man asked, glancing around to the guests, but no one rose.

"Uh," Jesse leaned forward and gave him an apologetic smile, "Our parents are dead. All of 'em. Sorry."

"Oh, oh dear." The officiant blanched and coughed into his fist, "I'm so terribly sorry. Uh, who gives this blessing for the marriage?" He asked the crowd to which Ami and her children responded with enthusiasm. 'We do!' And much to Jesse's surprise he heard Hanzo and Genji say the same from behind him, he turned and fought back tears and a quivering lip as Genji clapped him on the shoulder and Hanzo gave a genuine smile. "Alright then," The officiant smiled as Ami held out Sarah's hand for Jesse to take but she didn't let go immediately.

"Take care of her outlaw, and make it work." Ami told him with a small smile, Jesse returned the smile and nodded.

"I will."

Ami let go of Sarah's hand and went to stand to the side as Sarah moved to stand across from Jesse in front of the officiant. Her green eyes were pink, and Jesse remembered her sick spell in the bathroom, although her makeup had been reapplied to perfection, he could see she looked a little pale and tired around her eyes. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as the officiant started up the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen were are gathered today to celebrate the love between Jesse and Sarah, as they have decided to become one in name and spirit. Sarah and Jesse spoke to another officiant who unfortunately couldn't be here today, but he left me with two very important sheets of paper." He dug into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of folded paper, "Sarah and Jesse were asked to write down what was something that they loved most about each other and their hopes for the future." He opened the papers before holding them both up. "Would you each like to each read aloud what you wrote, or let the other read silently for yourselves?"

"I want you to hear this." Jesse told her with a shy glance. He looked down at the paper and noticed that his flesh hand was shaking a bit as he read out loud. "Rosa, you know the kind of love that you have no explanation for? A lot'ah people can list the reasons why they fell in love with someone. They can pinpoint the time they fell in love, a single moment." He looked up at her and grinned, hoping she remembered, "I can't really pinpoint just one moment, or one thing I love most about you.

Before you laughed at my horrible joke, my night was goin' awful. But one look at you and things got better and the more you were around, the more I came to feel like I'd known you all my life and realize I was already in love with you." He looked back down at the paper, seeing tears in her green eyes almost made him want to stop and hug her but if he did—then she would break down and cry more and it'd be a bit before they both calmed down enough to continue. "I didn't realize just how head over heels I was until others pointed it out, even as a youngin' I knew you were one of the most important people in my life and I didn't want to let you go.

We got a love that pays no mind to time. Minutes, hours, years or seconds, it's all useless to us. When you're around time stops and it's like it's always been this way. And I never want it to end."

Jesse folded the paper and put it in his pants pocket, feeling his heart pound in his chest as Sarah covered her mouth and tried hard not to sob. Jesse reached out and put his hands on her bare shoulders and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead gently as she tried to compose herself. When Jesse tried to wipe away her tears and smacked his chest lightly with one hand.

"I said the same thing in my paper!" She laughed, making Jesse snort before everyone else too began to laugh. "But I do have something else to tell you." She looked over her shoulder to Ami and the girls who all enthusiastically nodded before she turned to Jesse and held up her bouquet for him to see. "Can you see anything?"

Jesse blinked, he had only given the flower arrangement a passing glance to know that the flowers were live and had been picked from the field, but as he looked he couldn't see anything to obvious that would stick out to him. He took the flowers from her and began turning them around in his hands when something curled caught his attention. Near the center of the flowers was a curled white piece of paper. Jesse pulled it out and found it tied with a piece of burlap string in a tiny bow. He handed the flowers back to Sarah and glanced as Genji and Hanzo leaned forward to see what it was, he laughed a little—wondering if it was some sort of joke or prank Sarah and Ami had put together. Half hoping it wasn't a naughty picture of her with the Shimada brothers looking so closely over his shoulders as he pulled off the string, Jesse paused.

"Is this something they can see?" Jesse asked with a raised brow, which earned a silent nod from Sarah and a nervous bite of her bottom lip. "Is it a joke?" Jesse asked as he pulled the paper through the string until the end and kept it rolled in his hand. "Am I gonna be embarrassed?"

"Just open it Thief." Sarah sighed and shook her head, glancing around to the guests before locking eyes with him. "Go on!" she pushed the paper toward him and began fidgeting nervously with her hands.

Jesse shifted his feet and chuckled nervously as he unrolled the paper, not looking directly at it until it was pulled tight between his hands. When he was sure it was open, he heard two things, a shocked gasp from his left—Genji—and some sort of Japanese he was sure was either a curse word or a sign of shock from his right—Hanzo. Jesse looked down to see the paper was actually holding the surprise inside, taped to the paper were two photos. One photo was in black with white static that made the outline of a tiny blob that resembled an infant. Jesse felt his knees go weak as his eyes found the second photo, a hand holding up three different pregnancy tests that read 'pregnant 6+'

The date on the ultrasound photo read a week before the wedding.

Jesse's mouth felt dry and his vision began to tunnel on him as he looked up to see Sarah watching him carefully, she said something, but Jesse didn't register it. Instead he staggered and nearly fell, having to be caught and steadied by the Shimada brothers until they were sure he wasn't going to collapse to the floor.

"You're…" Jesse looked to Sarah when the brothers let go of him, feeling like the entire earth's spin had been set to high and was in the process of speeding up. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Sarah's voice was strained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right off, I wanted to be sure and make sure there was no mistake and that everything was okay before I told you. I didn't want you to worry over this too much." She reached out for his hand, "So I took a few tests to make sure and when they all came back positive, I went to the doctor and had the ultrasound done."

"I'm…gonna be a daddy." Jesse mumbled to himself, then again, a little more loudly, "I'm gonna be a daddy," then a thought occurred to him, but his voice was still soft as a whisper. "You're gonna be a mommy!" He tilted his head back and gave a yell that startled more than a few guests before grabbing Sarah and spinning her around, when he was done, he looked to the guests who were watching with mild concern when he yelled. "We're havin' a baby!"

The guests whooped and yelled, clapping as congratulations were shouted among shrieks of happiness. Jesse let Sarah go so she could hug Ami and each of the kids in turn as Jesse turned to Hanzo and Genji. Hanzo slapped Jesse on the shoulder and gave him a proud smile while Genji practically jumped up and down in place like an excited child.

"Ya'll know you're gonna be Uncles to my youngin' right? You're gonna come see 'em?" Jesse asked as he put a hand on each mans shoulder.

"Of course!" Genji told him, putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Congratulations Jesse!"

"Indeed." Hanzo nodded when they looked at him, "Does she know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Oh!" Jesse realized that he hadn't bothered to ask, and a million questions and concerns began popping up in his mind like birds taking flight. A cough brought his attention to reality though as the officiant stood awkwardly nearby. "Right! Sorry!" Jesse laughed and clapped his hands, turning back to the guests. "Sorry 'bout that folks—I know it's all real excitin' and all but let's not forget—" He held out his hand to Genji who produced a ring from his pocket before Jesse grabbed Sarah by the waist and pulled her close to him. "We're gettin' hitched here!"

Ami stepped closer and handed Sarah her ring, and with only mild shaking the two put the bands in the proper place before Jesse planted a deep, long, passionate kiss on Sarah's lips.

At the reception, they skipped a lot of the formalities. No one introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. They didn't have a walk into the crowd. After the dinner was finished and the food cleared away, people had began to mill about the patio and sway to the music. Tosh stood on the fountain's wall and whistled as loud as he could manage and then told everyone it was time for the couples first dance.

Sarah had picked out this song, it was just an instrumental song country in style and soft. When Jesse looked perplexed she laughed and told him it was because she knew he wanted to talk, and any lyrics would have just made it tough to hear—so she had opted for something pretty but wordless so they could talk without getting distracted or drowned out.

As they swayed, pressed together Jesse felt a sense of ease that he hadn't felt in a long time settle around him. He smiled and felt Sarah adjust herself against him so she fit under his chin comfortably.

"So, any word on if it's a boy or a girl?" Jesse asked, feeling his heart skip and stutter.

"They think it's a girl," she told him from under his chin, "But we won't know for a few more weeks, I've got an appointment next week—you're going to come with me right? It's another ultrasound."

"Of course I am!" Jesse laughed, "But shouldn't we start thinkin' of some names just in case?"

"Do you have any in mind Thief?"

"How about…Waylon if it's a boy and….Jolene if it's a girl?"

"No!" Sarah laughed, "Swing and a miss cowboy."

"Alright, how about Beau if it's a boy and Caroline if it's a girl?" Jesse laughed, picking out name at random as they came to him.

"Strike two, one more and it's my turn." Sarah joked as Jesse turned them around and changed the speed of their dance just a little. Jesse fell silent, giving it some proper thought, "Thinking that hard are you? This should be good." Sarah teased as she pulled back to look up at him with a happy smile.

"What about…" Jesse felt a pang in his heart as a name came to mind. "What about…Belle…for a girl?"

"Belle?" Sarah stopped swaying and Jesse held her close, staring off into space with his eyes at floor level. "That's pretty. What would be a good middle name?"

"What if Belle was her middle name?" Jesse blinked himself back to reality, "We could call her Rosa-Belle. Belle for short."

"Rosa-Belle McCree." Sarah murmured, nodding slowly before grinning up at him. "I love it!"


	22. THE END

Okay Ya'll.  
This is it. Or rather, that's it. Rosa and Thief is done.

Now, I do have a concept for a companion book that will be short (I mean it, short!) that will deal with this same AU but I'm not giving out any spoilers. However, to avoid long hiatus breaks like my other stories suffered—I'm not going to upload the chapters as I get them done. I am going to wait until it is completed and then upload a chapter a week or so, to keep it consistent.

I've been trying to break away from fanfic a bit, and do some more originals—for those who don't know—I am on Wattpad. 

user/Fantasies_Escape

I am branching out and doing original work, so if you like what I write for fanfic and want to show some support, feel free to follow me there too and check out some of my original pieces and keep an eye out for my original book which will be coming soon. I do plan on finishing Winter Peony and eventually, once things calm down a bit and the Overwatch stuff is done, branching out into other fandoms as well—like Pokemon and Destiny. But not until the Overwatch stuff is finished first.

Again, just wanted to say thank you so much for your support and I hope that I can continue to entertain you and earn your support in my other ventures as well. Wish me luck!


End file.
